Bad Girls
by mattlukejess
Summary: Time. Sometimes that's all you have, counting down until you reach your goal. Surviving until then is the challenge I face everyday, especially when you're a Bad Girl behind bars. Hea and no cheating as always
1. Chapter 1

**I blame my sister in law for planting the plot bunny in my head for this story. Bad Girls was a TV show about a women's prison here in the UK, which was on a few years ago. My sister in law thought we should have a bad girls marathon when I stayed last November. So from that weekend, the idea for this story formed.**

 **Having never spent any time at Her Majesty's pleasure, every thing I write in this story is fiction and in no way depicts what happens in a real life prison.**

 **E L James owns everything fifty related and also this is not betered, so all mistakes are my own.**

 **APOV**

My eyes opened slowly, seeing the base of Kate's bed above me as I pulled my blankets closer around my shoulders to ward off the chill in the room. I could hear the soft snores of the other girls, knowing it wouldn't be long before everyone was rudely awakened.

It was early and the wing was still quiet. This was my time. These few moments were mine to choose what I did with before the day was dictated to me. Today I chose to stay warm, wrapped up in my cocoon.

Looking to the wall beside my bed where I have a few photos of my Dad and me. He is the only family I have. The only one I miss, being in this place.

"Morning Dad" I whispered, kissing the tips of my fingers before placing it to his face.

I was hoping he was sleeping soundly at home but knowing how much he worries about me, I know that would be wishful thinking.

"Morning Ana" Mia mumbled as she turned over, opening her tired eyes.

"Morning Mia."

I could hear Kate moving above me as I started to get out of bed but before she could say anything, the harsh lights came on above.

"For fucks sake, turn them off" Kate grumbled, as she did what had become a morning ritual and covered her head with her pillow.

Immediately doors started banging open as inmates were counted before being let out of their cells.

"Morning Kate" I said, lifting the side of her pillow up to see her face.

"Morning Ana" she sighed, sitting up on her bed.

"Come on, one day closer and we get to throw one out today."

Kate smiled, looking over to where Julie was taking her photos off the wall. I think we had all been counting the days down with her for the past few months and I know it will start again soon with mine.

"Eight weeks Ana and then you will be out as well."

"You're next then" I told her.

"No. I will be here for a long time."

"Don't do anything please" I pleaded.

"My place is here Ana. There is nothing out there for me now. In here at least I'm busy, I can pretend that they're not gone."

I hugged Kate, before hearing the door open behind us.

"Everything alright in here" Gail asked, when she opened the door.

"Yes. Just Monday morning blues."

She nodded before writing on her check list that we were all accounted for before leaving us to go on to the next cell.

I grabbed my wash bag and followed the girls out of the cell towards the bathrooms. I said hello to some and completely ignored others. I'm not a bitch, I just don't want to be associated with some.

I quickly washed my face in the limited hot water before cleaning my teeth. The bathroom quickly filled up before emptying just as fast. No one wanting to spend longer than they have to in here.

"I need a shit" we heard behind us as Leila walked into the bathroom, quickly followed by Susannah.

"She is a shit" Mia mumbled as I tried to stifle a smile.

If there was ever a bitch, psycho or murderer in this place, it was her. Leila Williams tries it on with every new inmate that comes in, tries to assert her non existent authority on them.

I waited until the girls were finished. Not wanting to spend any longer than I had to in the vicinity of Leila but we wouldn't leave until we were all ready.

"God it smells of shit in here" Gwen grumbled, walking over to the sinks as a couple of the other girls moved out of the way.

I loved Gwen. She was a pussy cat when you knew her or she would cut you up and put you in your place if she didn't."

"Now I know where the smell came from."

"What did you say" Leila asked, walking towards us.

"I said you smell of shit, got a problem with that" Gwen asked, getting in her face.

"Ladies, this isn't a holiday camp. MOVE IT" Officer Morgan shouted from the door, breaking up the two women going toe to toe.

"Watch your back Williams."

Leila walked past us and quickly out of the bathroom with Susannah following.

"God I hate that bitch."

"You're not the only one" I said as we left the bathroom.

The food hall was loud as everyone quickly got their breakfast. 30 minutes is all we had to eat before we were out of here until lunch. You learnt to eat quickly because if you still had food after those thirty minutes, it was gone.

"JULIE CARTER."

I looked across the table to Julie and smiled.

"Time to escape" I told her, before hugging my friend. "You go out and be someone and I want to hear all about it when it's my time to leave."

"Soon Ana."

I let Julie go before Kate hugged her too and then Mia and Gwen took their turns.

"Take care of each other and stick together."

"We will" Kate told her, putting her arm through mine.

Julie was escorted back to our cell and soon returned with her belongings. As she approached the gate, we clapped and cheered. I had done this many times over the years. Each goodbye was one closer to my own and the fact that it annoyed the hell out of a few officers, was definitely a bonus.

"GIVE IT A REST" was shouted behind us as we turned to see Officer Hyde. "Steele get your coat" he barked at me.

I turned back to the girls, rolling my eyes.

"See you later" I told them, as I did as I was asked.

One thing I learned early in this place was don't argue with Hyde. He was a power hungry bastard who wouldn't hesitate to report you or drag you to solitary. Solitary has sounded nice over the years but I wouldn't do anything to ruin my release. To be able to hug my Dad without someone telling you to sit down and let go, is one of the few thing that keep my focused in here.

I put my coat on, making sure it was completely wrapped up. Less skin for the pervert to drool over.

"Don't freeze out there" Gwen called out, as I walked to the gates.

"You don't get rid of me that easy."

Once the gate was open in front of me, I could feel him right behind.

"Move" she said close to my ear.

I walked forward robotically as we headed the same route, we had taken many times. We passed Taylor on the way to the outside doors. I liked Taylor. Like Officer Gail Jones, he was one of the few officers in here who treated us like human beings.

When we reached the outer door. His key clinked in to the lock, announcing my freedom for a few hours. I was barely through, when the door was slammed closed behind me. There was no need for him to come any further as I was watched at all times.

"Arsehole" I mumbled, looking back at the door. I expected to see his face in the small window but he was gone.

I walked down the stairs and into the garden. This was usually full of colour but the frost had taken care of that. Walking towards the greenhouse, I could see Joe pottering around.

"Morning Ana, did he throw you out as usual" Joe asked as I closed the door behind me, enjoying the warmth of the heater. Joe was in charge of the garden and everything that was grown out here.

"Yep. If he wants to throw me that much, he can throw me over the wall."

I had Gail to thank for my job out here. When I was first brought in, my panic attacks were so bad that I was placed on suicide watch. I felt the walls closing in, like I couldn't breath. It was not the fact that I was in prison, I needed air and I felt like I had none in there. She brought me into the garden which is where I think I took my first calming breath. Come rain, snow or shine I will be out here, five days a week.

"Not long and you will be on the other side of those walls and you had better be staying on that side" Joe told me.

"I will. I have no desire to be back here again. Although I might try and come and see the girls. That will piss Hyde off, knowing he can't do anything about it."

He chuckled as Jessie arrived before giving us instructions of what we were doing today. There wasn't much to do outside this time of year so winter months were inside unless you wanted to dig. I re-potted some of the seedlings we had grown here in the greenhouse, making sure they were well watered before moving onto the next. It was so peaceful out here, I couldn't imagine being in the laundry where Kate and Mia worked. There was no slacking off in this place. You want money for the prison commissary, you worked.

The morning quickly past and I walked into the food hall with Officer Reynolds and Jessie who made her way to her cell mates.

"My fingers are wrinkled" Mia complained as she joined me into the queue.

"You will have to use some of my hand cream, you know where it is" I told her.

It's funny how something as simple as hand cream could be so important in here. Being outside, it was a must at the end of the day for my cold, cracked hands.

"I will get some when we finish later. I want to get some fresh air before we go back to the laundry. That place is stifling."

"Where's Kate."

"She was talking to Louise" Mia nodded in Kate's direction, as I grabbed an extra food tray while we slowly moved up the queue.

"Thanks for saving me a place" Kate laughed, coming between Mia and I.

"You're welcome" I smiled handing her the tray.

We heard some grumbles behind us but we ignored them. We are always together in here so they should be used to us by now. When there is two of us, the other is not far behind.

"Louise ok" I asked.

"Yes. It's her daughters birthday today" she sighed. "She was excited that she would get to see her later."

"She doesn't know."

"I know Ana, I'm happy for her. It just hurts."

"Lets get this magnificent meal and then get some air."

"Haven't you had enough cold air" she asked me.

"You know me Kate, I can never get enough" she nodded, before we moved further down the line.

"Tray" Susannah said as Mia held it out to her.

Her lunch was slopped on to her food tray before mine was next.

"They could write a book about the food here" Gwen told us, coming up behind.

"What's that, slop, slop and more slop."

"No Fifty Shades of beige or should that be bland. There is veg in there somewhere but I think they drained the colour away."

"When they leave the garden, they're fresh. I should know, I pick them."

"Well look at that, their anaemic then" Gwen said, making me laugh as a carrot was pulled from her meal that looked like it had been hacked to death and boiled of all its colour.

"Where is Leila" I asked as we moved over to a table.

"Probably sucking Hyde's cock somewhere" Kate said, making me choke as I took a sip of my water.

"Please, I don't need that image in my head when I'm trying to eat or any other time for that matter."

"Little chipolata" Gwen waved her little finger in front of my face, making me snort.

We ate lunch before moving out into the exercise yard. Leila did come back shortly after, being escorted onto the wing by Officer Morgan so who knows where she had been. As long as she stays away from me, then I'm fine with that.

"How the fuck do you stay out here for more than a minute" Mia complained, wrapping her coat up tighter.

"I can quickly build up a sweat outside when I'm busy and if I want to be warm, there is a nice warm greenhouse which has a nice hot heater. I prefer to move about if I get cold though."

"Lets move then before I freeze my arse off."

We moved around the yard, in clear view of the guards towers up above. I know they wouldn't hesitate to shoot, if the need presented itself.

"I wonder who that is" Gwen said as we turned to where she was looking.

Through the many fences that separated us from the entrance and staff car park, we could see a man in what looked like a suit on his way into the reception.

"I don't know who he is but he has a nice arse" Mia said and I couldn't disagree.

"He could be the new Doc, Miller is due to retire soon" Kate told us.

"I think I might be feeling faint then" I said, as we all laughed.

The alarm was soon called and we were all back to our jobs. I headed over to the garden. Waiting for the gates to be opened, granting me entrance as the girls headed back into the building.

I made a go of clearing the ground, ready for the new crop when it softened a bit. It wouldn't look good to be slacking off out here so I kept myself busy, having finished my job inside before lunch.

"You should have paced the sowing" Jessie told me as I shook my head.

"I would rather keep myself busy. This ground has to be dug over at some point and it isn't too hard."

"Can you plant now."

"Anything that is planted now might need a jacket and overcoat" I laughed "It wont be too long before we can though."

She smiled before going back into the warmth of the greenhouse.

Leaning on my spade, I looked to the ground that had been dug. It was hard work, even in this weather I felt the sweat on my brow but I had gotten started.

…

I made my way back into the building and into my cell. I stunk after all the digging I had done and I was in desperate need of a shower.

The water was lukewarm but it was nice on my aching body. I quickly washed up, knowing that before long the water would turn cold. I wonder if what Mia said was right. They put a time on it so they can freeze you out if you stay under too long.

"Miss Steele" I heard behind me as I approached my cell.

Turning, I smiled seeing Officer Taylor.

"Hello Officer Taylor."

"This came for you while you were out."

I smiled taking the letter from him before turning towards my cell.

"Thank you Jason" I said quietly, seeing his head nod out of the corner of my eye.

Sitting down on my bed, I noticed that Kate had moved her thing over already to Julie's old bed. It wouldn't be long before the bed above was filled. I just hoped it was friend, not foe.

Taking the letter out of the opened envelope, as always I brushed the tear away before I start to read.

 _Annie._

 _I'm counting down the days until I can bring you home._

 _I'm so sorry, I couldn't make it up this past weekend. It broke my heart to leave you in there alone without our contact. I tried but they wouldn't let me leave._

 _I'm feeling better. The doctor has given me the all clear so I will be driving up, this coming Saturday. I hope they have restocked the vending machine with your favourite chocolate._

 _I miss you sweetheart so much. You shouldn't be there and I promise I will never let them take you away again._

 _Call me when you can Ana, I love you._

 _love Dad xx_

"How's he feeling" Kate asked, coming to sit with me on my bed.

"Better. I need to keep him away from stress which unfortunately this place is full of."

"He would rather be here, seeing for himself that you're ok than being sat at home on the end of the line."

"I know. I'm going to call him before dinner, save me a place."

"Always" I heard her say as I left the room.

Waiting for the call to connect is always a tense moment. These phones have a habit of dropping the call so I never know how long I get to speak to Dad. I always make sure the important words are said first in case I don't get to say them later.

"Hello."

I smile when I heard my Dads voice come on the line.

"Hi Dad, I love you."

"Oh sweetheart, I love you too. How have you been."

"I'm fine, been busy in the garden. Getting ready to plant the next crop."

"You will have to give me tips when you come home, I think my garden has given up."

"Don't worry Dad, I will sort it out. How are you Dad and I don't want fine" I told him.

"I'm fi.. I'm doing ok sweetheart. Missing my little girl and looking forward to having you home. What's the first thing that you're going to do" he asked, keeping my mind planning ahead to the future.

"Hug my Dad and stay in a hot bath until my fingers prune up."

"Both will be arranged" he said and I knew he was smiling.

He told me about the project he was working on. Dad was an amazing carpenter and had clients from miles around. Some decided that they didn't want to work with someone whose daughter was in prison so Dad told them to find someone else. They soon tried to come back when they realised that they couldn't get the quality of work my Dad does from anyone else.

Hearing the beeps signalling we were reaching the end of the call, had me flapping.

"Dad it's going to go off in a second. I love you and I will see you on Saturday."

"I love you too sweetheart and I will see you soo..."

I placed the handset back down, resting my head against the wall. I had spoken to him longer than I had in a while but it was still so hard to be disconnected from him.

…

Sitting down to dinner with the girls I turned to Gwen.

"Have you heard anything from Ros."

"I spoke to her a couple of days ago. She was back at work and doing something. Personally I think she's up to something as she was very cagey but she told me she would see me on Saturday so I'm looking forward to that."

The room quietened when the gates opened, looking over to see who had entered. Gates were opened and closed all day around here but the one which was now letting the people through was from the reception centre.

"Oooh look, fresh meat" Leila laughed, Susannah soon following in line. They were sat with Gia, another queen bitch.

I don't know who was worse, Leila for killing her boyfriend and his new girlfriend or Gia who cut her own sister up because she couldn't stand the thought of her being more pretty than herself. They all need professional help and although Dr Flynn is a great shrink and counsellor, he can't work miracles.

The girl was led through to where the inner security office was before the door was shut behind her. She had been led in by Officer Reynolds so at least she wasn't being sexually harassed in there and would be given all the information she would need on this wing. She's lucky, I got Hyde to do my introduction.

Walking back to the cell, Mia put the radio on quietly. The only bit of luxury we had in our room, and it was something we had all put in together to buy.

"Ladies, you have a new room-mate" Officer Reynolds said from the doorway as the girl quietly walked inside.

"Get settled in, we will speak more in the morning."

She stood, not making a move as the doorway behind her was now empty.

"Come in, we don't bite" Mia said, standing up and walking towards her.

She looked completely lost, a feeling I had felt many times over the years.

"Mia is right, we won't hurt you. I'm Ana" I told her.

"Hannah" she squeaked out.

"Sound like another mouse" Kate said, making me smile at the name I had been called many times when I arrived, especially from Ros.

"Hannah, looks like you're my new bunk mate" I told her, patting the top bunk.

She walked over, placing the sheets and few items that she had with her.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing" she confessed.

"We were all like that, when we arrived."

She looked around the room. To the bars at the tiny window, to the toilet located in the corner. I could see Hannah was about to freak out as she was starting to shake.

"I can't do this, I can't" she sobbed, placing her hand over her mouth.

"You have to, we all have to" I told her.

She rushed over to the toilet, vomiting as Kate walked over to her. Her mothering instinct kicking in as she spoke quietly and rubbed her back.

"I'm scared."

"That's natural, we are all scared in here but you have to show how strong you are. In this room you can cry, scream but out there. You show weakness and they will eat you alive" Kate told her.

"Hannah, we stick together. That's the only way we have been able to survive. Stay away from the psychopaths. You will realise early on who I'm talking about and I'm not just talking about the cons. Do your work and if someone tries it on, stand your ground. No matter how scared you are, you don't show fear."

"What happened to you, why are you here" Mia asked her.

I couldn't exactly see her out murdering people, she was scared of her own shadow.

"I was having a night out with some friends. I was the designated driver so it was my job to get everyone home safely. My friends were arguing over some guy they had met in the club we had been too. Arguing over someone who didn't matter. I didn't realise until seconds before that they had taken their belts off. I should have been concentrating on the road but I was trying to calm them down. There was no where to stop as we were on the highway and in seconds they were both gone. My best friend from kindergarten had been thrown through the windscreen, our other friend had been crushed when my car was overturned. I had alcohol in my system and I was driving so the blame came to me."

"You're only at fault for drinking while driving. It wasn't your choice for them to take their seatbelts off. I know how it feels to be the only survivor of an accident" Mia told her.

I patted my bed for Hannah to sit down, knowing the only other options were either her bed or the floor.

"Why are you all here" Hannah asked.

"Similar to you but mine was drug driving. I had a head on collision, killed the old couple who were in the other car. I got out, tried to help them but there was nothing I could do. I called the cops and told them I had killed someone. My mum had been telling me I was out of control for a while, I didn't realise how much until that moment" Mia told her.

"I murdered someone in cold blood" Kate said so matter of factly, as if it was an everyday occurrence. It should be though so she could bring him back and do it all over again. "I killed the man who took my babies from me. My husband, someone who I should have trusted with his own children. I wanted a divorce because he was having an affair with his secretary. I sent video footage of him fucking her over his desk to every computer in the building and every client he had. I wish I had filed for divorce and just left him but I was so angry. Wanted him to feel how hurt I was. His revenge was to take away the only thing I had, that was worth living for. My children. He smothered them before trying to take his own life. Of course he failed in that like everything else he ever did so I made sure I didn't fail my babies. As he was entering the courthouse, I emptied my fathers gun into him at close range. He was Swiss cheese and even though I was thrown to the ground, I felt nothing after that. I was sent to prison for murdering the man who killed my babies."

Hannah hadn't said a word as Kate told her why she was here. I had heard Kate tell her story many times but I still hurt for my friend every time.

Kate got up and went to her bed to lay down. I would go to her but I knew she needed a few minutes alone.

"And you" Hannah asked me quietly.

"I'm here because I was betrayed by the one person who should have protected me."

 **Thank you for reading. Christian's POV will be up next.**

 **I was hoping to have this up around new years but I ended up fracturing one of my fingers so typing has been very slow.**

 **For those who have sent me messages about if there will be a third part of my mafia series, I apologise for not getting back to you sooner. The answer is yes. I have a little bit to work out on the summary still so I have set myself a deadline for the first chapter to be up by the release date of Freed so look out for it, finger permitting.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

I could see my breath in the air before me as the hard cold sand crunched underfoot. My run had taken me down to the lighthouse but now returning, I could see my goal in sight. Home. Living on the beach was something I had always wanted to do as a child so when the position of English teacher came up in this small town, I jumped at the chance to leave the city behind.

Four years I had lived here now and I have never looked back. Teaching had been my dream job for as long as I can remember. I had taught from kindergarten all the way up to where I teach now, High school. It can have a lot of challenges but can also be very rewarding.

Seeing how my life was living by the shore, It wasn't long before my brother Elliot followed me when a position opened up at the same school where I worked.

It was a joke at first, when I told him that the old teacher was retiring and he should apply. The joke was on me when I spotted him waiting to go into the heads office for the interview. I think I was more shocked seeing him in a suit than anything else as he is either in jeans or joggers. I didn't hesitate when the head asked if I would vouch for him so he is now the gym teacher here.

Stepping onto the deck, I wiped the sweat from my brow before opening the door. Closing it behind me, I shut out the cold although I could still hear the waves crashing onto the shore.

Quickly showering, I grabbed a coffee before I was back out again and on my way to the school.

"Good Morning Mr Grey" I heard off many of the students as I made my way to the main office.

"Morning everyone. Billy I hope you have your homework with you."

"Crap, we had homework" I heard as the office door closed behind me.

"Morning Christian" Amanda, our elderly receptionist greeted me.

"Morning Amanda, how was your date last night" I teased.

"He fell asleep half way through dinner, although we were still seated on the couch at the time."

"Don't think I have had a date like that before" I laughed.

"I don't think you have had a date at all since I have known you. If I was only forty years younger" she sighed.

"You're perfect the way you are" I kissed her cheek, taking the paperwork she handed me before I made my way to the staff room.

"Chatting up the ladies again" Elliot asked, handing me my second cup of coffee for the day.

"You can't say anything bro. Who was it last weekend, Tracy, Lacey."

"Casey and you could've had her friend."

I cringed, thinking about my brother pulling the girl last weekend. She was all over him like a rash and her friend was just, no. She had so much make up on, she must have used a trowel to put it on and had lipstick over her teeth.

My brother will probably never settle down but then again, I can't say anything as I have been single for a while. I made the mistake of having dinner with one of the parents once. When the boy failed to return his homework, his excuse was he didn't have to do it any more because his mother was dating his teacher. That was soon put to a stop. One dinner and as far as she was concerned, we were head over heel in love and ready to go down the aisle.

"So when are you seeing Casey again" I asked, knowing what his answer would be. Never.

"You know me Christian. They can't handle me more than once."

I laughed, reading the letters that had been given to me. Teacher training day had been changed to next month. Why they have to waste paper on writing this, I don't know. Especially when they can just use the unused white board, here on the wall.

The bell went and the staff room quickly emptied as we made our way to class. There were already a few of my students sat down and waiting for the lesson to start but as always, we had the usual stragglers absent.

"10,9,8,7,6" I called down the corridor seeing the girls coming from the bathroom. Too busy doing their make up, than getting to class on time. "5, 4" Realising the door will be shut at one, they started running down the corridor, squealing as they tried to get to class on time. "3, 2, 1 and a half" I could hear the class laughing behind me as the girls came past. "One. Nice of you to join us ladies."

They had all put their homework on my desk before taking their seats. Now I could finally start the class, once the roll call was done.

"How did you get on with your little project" I asked.

"Sir. Do you have any idea how much your reputation drops, when your friends find out you have to write poetry" Barney asked.

"I don't set the curriculum and believe me, I had to do it at one time too."

"I think it's very romantic" Maisy said. "Especially with valentines coming up."

She was fluttering her eyelashes to Barney but he wasn't interested and just rolled his eyes.

"So Barney, apart from your reputation taking a nose dive. How did you get on."

"It was ok. It's basically rhyming. I think I drove my mum mad though as I was waking around the house trying to find a word that rhymes with everything else. If you get a complaint from her, don't blame me."

"I'll live" I laughed, knowing his mother well.

"Sir, when do we go on to the next topic. I'm with Barney on this" James asked.

I smiled, looking from the boys to the girls. It was just how it was in my day. I hated poetry but the girls loved it.

"We start our next topic on Monday. Journalism, although we have a project on Egypt coming up next term."

"Egypt. Cool, do we get a field trip" Niall said.

"Keep wishing, the school budget isn't that big. With Journalism, you will be making your own newspapers as one of the projects."

I could see they were much more enthusiastic about that but it would have to wait as we still had our poetry work to finish.

I passed out papers for the lesson today containing a list of words that they would have to use for their last poem.

"Be inventive but remember I have to read them so no vulgar words and nothing smutty."

A few giggles went around class as they all got down to their lesson. Teenagers.

My next class were just as loud and animated as the first. They were a year higher than my first class and I think the word Shakespeare had them wanting to run for cover.

I took lunch in the staffroom, Elliot coming in with blood on his shirt.

"You had to break up a fight" I asked as he went to his locker to change.

"No. One of the younger kids took a ball to the nose and it was gushing."

"Sorry I asked" I said, suddenly losing my appetite and putting my sandwich back down.

"What time do you have to be there tonight" he asked me.

"Six. I'm meeting the Prison Warden tonight for the first time. Apparently there was an incident when I went on Monday so I didn't get to meet him. It takes forever to get through security though so I will go home, shower and change and then be on my way."

"I wonder why they wanted someone to go in now to teach English and not before."

"Maybe there was, I don't know. Considering they were the ones who put out the request to schools, for someone to teach basic English, reading and writing, they don't make it easy with all the red tape and paperwork I've had to go through."

"You're braver than me, I don't think I could hack it in a place like that" he told me.

"It wasn't too bad but then I didn't get anywhere near the inmates. I could hear the noise from the building and there were a few in the yard last time I went, but not many."

"You watch your back in there Christian."

"I will, I'm a big boy."

The day passed quickly, my last class being free so I spent it marking the kids work. I walked to my car seeing Elliot just about to get into his.

"Bar tomorrow night. You can tell me all about the hot ladies in there."

I rolled my eyes before getting into my car. Typical Elliot. He lived closer to school than I did so it took me a bit longer to get home.

I showered, walking to my closet with a towel around my waist and pulled a suit out. What does one wear when they visit a prison. I have no idea so I will stick to the suit like last time.

The thirty minute drive was smooth over to the prison as the light faded and the dark descended. We didn't exactly have a rush hour like Seattle so I was quickly pulling up to the front gates.

Winding the window down, I was approached by a guard.

"Can I help you" he asked.

"I have a meeting with Warden Roach, my name is Christian Grey" I handed him the paperwork that I had been given.

He read through it, radioing to double check everything was correct before he handed me my paperwork back.

"Straight through the gate, the reception is on your left. There should be some spaces for you to park right outside."

"Thank you" I said, before closing my window again.

I waited as the gates started to open fully in front of me, before driving inside and parking where I had been instructed to.

I could see across the yard which was empty at this time, apart from a couple of people who were near a large greenhouse in the distance. They must be freezing out here in this cold weather but looking at the small windows that were open on the side of the building, It can't be much warmer inside.

I made my way in to the reception area being practically looked up and down by the guard behind the desk.

"I have an appointment with Warden Roach" I said for the second time in what feels like five minutes.

"Yes the gate radioed in. I have called Mr Roach and Hanson here will escort you up. You will have to leave your wallet, keys and anything else that could be used as a weapon here" he told me, pointing to the lockers along the wall.

I walked over to the lockers, emptying my pockets and putting my briefcase in once I had taken the paperwork I had printed off for the lesson plans out. I didn't know what level the inmates would be at in here so I had made plans for basic English up to what I taught at the high school now.

"What are those" the guard asked, once I had closed the locker door.

"These are the papers that I was asked to bring with me."

He nodded, printing off my photo from when I was here on Monday and made up a laminated visitors card. He was making sure it couldn't be tampered with and I will have to return it before I leave.

I handed over the key to my locker, which was put on a hook behind the desk with others. It seemed crazy to put my keys in a locker to keep them safe, only for me to have a key to the locker then. I don't think they had though that one through properly.

I walked through a metal detector which thankfully didn't go off before I followed Hanson through two sets of double doors and a set of gates before we had even reached the stairs. Climbing up to the first floor, we walked down a long corridor which had a perfect view of the yard below and the now empty garden which had been occupied before.

We entered an office where a woman was typing away. Briefly looking up, she continued her work as we walked past to a closed door. Knocking on it, we waited for a reply.

"Come in" a gravelly voice could be heard from the other side.

"Christian Grey to see you Warden" Hanson said, upon opening the door.

"Thank you, you may leave."

I walked into the room, seeing a man about my dads age sat behind the desk.

"Mr Grey, I have heard some encouraging things about you from your boss" he said, standing to shake my hand.

"That's good to hear sir."

"Take a seat" he said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk, once he had taken the paperwork from me.

He was quiet as he read over the plans. Putting each down on the desk as he finished with it before looking to me.

"This is very impressive. We have a lot of ladies here who never got basic schooling and I think that has a lot to do with them not being comfortable in society once they leave. Too many re-offend because they cannot cope in the outside world and any help we can give them while they are here, is a bonus."

"Warden Roach, can I ask. Why hasn't this happened before."

"Lack of funding for one. We are overcrowded Mr Grey and as I said, a lot of that is spending too long in here and not being able to deal with life out there. The state has put a plan in place now to find the funding for education in this prison although it's only for three hours a week for ten weeks. Took them long enough if you ask me. We have spent too long being over looked because the larger prisons need more money than we do or that is what I have been told. I have four wings in this prison, all full and I know they're asking for miracles wanting the inmates to be taught in such a short time but it's what we have been given and I will go with it before they change their mind. Hopefully if they're happy with the results, more funding will follow."

"What days are the courses going to run."

"Tuesday and Friday evenings 6 -7.30 are when the other course are going to start from next week. Our wings are segregated so that is why we contacted the department for educational, four teachers are needed to fill the posts. Depending on how many want to attend we may need to add an additional day but that is highly doubtful."

"I would need to keep a record of the students" I asked, not wanting to call them inmates.

"Yes, progress reports. We cannot force the inmates to attend the course although I would encourage them. The more we keep on the course and can show favourable results, the better in the long run to continue them. Also if any inmate doesn't participle in the course properly then they will be removed. We will have limited numbers and I don't want them taken up by people using it to waste time or mess about. We have some inmates who would already have the qualifications that this course offers but that doesn't mean that I would discourage them from attending. I know a few who spend a lot of time in the library and are very able readers who would still like to attend. While the lesson is going on, a guard will be nearby at all times. I'm hoping that they're not needed but for your protection and also their own, they will be there at least until we find out who's interested in taking part."

We were interrupted then, by the door opening and a man in uniform walking in.

"Officer Hyde. I would ask you not to barge into my office unannounced, especially when I have a visitor."

He looked at me with a scowl on his face before telling the warden he will wait outside.

Turning back to me, I don't think the warden was too happy with being interrupted.

"Where was I. You will have clearance for the library area, bathroom and a there is a small kitchen across the hall which you will be given the code to. All other area's are out of bounds unless you're accompanied by an officer or an emergency arises. Any items you will need for your lessons, I would leave a list with the reception desk before you leave. I would suggest bringing your own items for the first lesson as getting anything around here takes time."

"Understood."

"Since Officer Hyde was so insistent on coming in here, I will get him to show your around. Chantel can you tell Hyde to come in please" he said through the intercom to the secretary I had passed before.

"Sir" this Hyde said coming in, in a more reasonable manner.

"What was so important that you needed to run into my office before."

"I have just confiscated a phone from Andrea Parker. She said it isn't her and that she's been set up but it was under her bed."

Roach sighed, standing up and taking the bag which now held an old Nokia phone inside.

"Where is Parker" he asked.

"Officer Reynolds took her down the block, screaming" he smiled as if he took enjoyment from this.

"I want the tapes looked at to see who's been in her cell. Parker isn't normally one to cause trouble so I want to find out, without a doubt before I bring charges, that this is hers."

"But sir" he complained.

Roach looked over to me before back at Hyde.

"I will get Taylor to look at the tapes. I want you to escort Mr Grey to the Library. Show him where the cupboard is, the bathrooms and the small kitchen before taking him back to the reception."

"Sir" he grumbled. "Mr Grey."

I got up, leaving the papers on the desk, having my own copies at home.

"I will see you on Tuesday Mr Grey. I would suggest you arrive a couple of hours earlier so we can get you a proper pass and you can get the library set up as a class room. There is a small cupboard in the library which can be locked. You can leave any items in there so once the course is ongoing, you don't have to bring things back and forth."

He opened his drawer, passing me a folder which had pages and pages of all the rules and regulations of the prison. On the front was a piece of paper which had the code for this cupboard written on it and another for the kitchen door.

"Thank you" I said, before following Officer Hyde out of the room.

Passing through the outer office, we were once again on the corridor. It was even darker than before outside, although you wouldn't think it with the floodlights shining on the building. I looked to my watch seeing it was just after seven thirty.

"The library is located on the ground floor. Most of the cons are down there anyway. Only those on solitary or suicide watch are up here."

The more this man talked, the more I disliked him and it took me a lot to dislike anybody. He sounded like someone who loved the power he got to exert over the residents of this prison.

We walked through the gates into a corridor, locking them behind us.

"You will be escorted to this part when you arrive. That's the kitchen that Roach told you about, although calling it a kitchen is a bit misleading as it just holds vending machines. The bathrooms and this is the library" he said, pointing to each.

We walked inside as he flipped the switch on the wall, harsh blinding lights coming on up above. There were four rectangle tables around the room, all seating six chairs and the walls were lined with shelves of books. Only one bookcase stood out from the wall which had another row behind it.

"That's the cupboard" he pointed to the corner as I looked around the room. There was a camera in one corner, its light blinking on every time we moved. "Seen everything" he asked as if I was wasting his time.

"Yes thank you" I said, looking forward to being away from this man more than the prison.

"Good, I can get back to my job then. I will see you out."

We walked out of the library and back into the corridor. As I was waiting for him to turn the lights off and lock up, a door opened on the other side of the gates, further down.

From the room a woman emerged closely followed by an older man.

"Stay away from that one, you're in trouble if she's on the course" Hyde said, making the woman look up and I was greeted by a beautiful face but sad, sad eyes.

I looked to Hyde quickly before looking back to the woman. She must have realised I was staring as a little smile appeared on her lips, bringing one to my own.

"Complete Psycho, stabbed her stepfather" I heard to my side but my focus was on her.

I heard a little gasp from down the hall before the woman put her face back down and started to walk with the man behind her. He looked furious and I know it was to do with what Hyde had said.

"Should you be giving me personal information on inmates" I said, turning to him angry at the way he had spoken about her.

"Hey just giving you a heads up" he smiled. "You're not in Disneyland here. Most will smile at you as quickly as they would slit your throat."

I walked ahead, not wanting to listen to this man's hatred any more. We had just reached the door when he was about to say something else, but his name was called from behind us.

"Dr Flynn" he said.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't undermine the progress I make here with these women."

"I don't know what you mean Doctor."

"Don't patronise me Hyde. I will be writing this up" he said before walking off, not acknowledging I was there.

"The exit Mr Grey" Hyde said opening the door onto the reception. I was barely through when the door was shut loudly behind me.

"I see you met Hyde" the man behind the desk said as I approached.

"Unfortunately. I will be teaching English here so Mr Roach said I was to give you a list of items I will need."

"That's fine, when is it for."

"Tuesday."

"I will see what we can do."

"I will be bringing my own things for the first lesson so no rush."

I gave him the list, handed my pass back and collected my things before taking a deep breath out, once I was back into the cold night air. Making my way to the car, I took a seat before laying my head against the headrest and closed my eyes.

I could still see those sad eyes as if they had been imprinted on my mind. I had no idea if what Hyde had said was true but he had no right to say it.

Driving home, I opened the window to let the air in and turned the music up loud. Putting the prison behind me.

…

I stood waiting for Elliot to take his shot, why he had to take so long I don't know.

"The beer is going to go stale, you're taking so long" I told him.

"Shush, perfection cannot be rushed" he told me before missing his shot.

I laughed, taking a long drink of my beer.

"So tell me about prison life" he said as I took my shot.

"Well from what I saw, the prisoner officers are power hungry and don't give a crap about the inmates."

"What happened."

I told Elliot about Hyde and his whole attitude to the woman I had seen.

"Too much power goes to some peoples heads. I know they have to be tough as those women wouldn't be there is they hadn't done something wrong but taking pleasure in belittling someone, just isn't on."

"I know Elliot, he was just cruel. He was approached by what must be the counsellor and he was pissed as well."

"Maybe you need to keep an eye on the staff as well as the inmates."

I nodded. For the first time since I said I would do this, I was starting to regret my decision.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited my story, I really appreciate it.**

 **I was asked about Mia. She is not a Grey and as you can see from this chapter, it was not Christian who betrayed Ana as until this moment, they had not met.**

 **Ana will tell her story next chapter, although some have already guessed who it was by the absence of one character last chapter. Hyde is based on a character in the original show and he was evil too.**

 **I don't have a posting schedule for this one although I am aiming to get a chapter up every weekend. If I can get one up midweek I will try but once a week is definite.**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

"Has the jury reached a verdict."

"We have Your Honour" the lead juror spoke, standing.

"Miss Steele please stand" he told me.

I stood on shaken legs, not looking over to the woman who had just put the final nail in my coffin.

" **GUILTY** GUILTY guilty."

I shot straight up in bed, sweat beading on my forehead.

"Another nightmare" Kate asked, moving over from her bed to sit by my side.

All I could do was nod as her arms came around me, holding me tight. Mia's arms came from behind, holding me too.

"Fucking Hyde, he should lose his job for what he's done" Kate said angrily.

"He's in a foul mood as it is. He will only get pleasure from the fact my nightmares were back if he finds out."

Seeing Hyde in the corridor, I was more focused on the man who was by his side than him. Hyde just had to show me where I placed in society, at the bottom.

Flynn had just gotten me to open up about my fears of leaving here, so I was raw enough as it was when Hyde stuck the boot in.

I don't know who the man was with him and I doubt I would ever see him again, but that little smile had helped me feel something, if only for a moment.

"Time to get up" I said, hearing the key in the lock.

The door was opened by Officer Reynold's, before he stepped inside.

"Morning ladies" he said, checking we were all accounted for and in good health.

Where we could sneak off to in the night, I didn't know. There was still the same amount of people here this morning, as there was when he locked us in last night.

"Good morning" I said getting off my bed.

I picked my journal up from under my bed, writing nightmare on today's page before I closed it again. It was becoming a regular occurrence recently.

"Miss Steele, Miss Kavanagh, you're both down for visits this afternoon so report to the central office after lunch."

"Sir" I told him as he left the room.

I made my way to the bathroom, followed closely behind by Hannah.

"I hate it in here" she said quietly, before washing her face.

"This is one of those places you don't linger, especially at this time of day as everyone comes in."

Kate and Mia came in shortly after, Mia bumping hips with me to move up.

"Manners my dear" I laughed.

"Are you ok."

"I'm fine, looking forward to seeing Dad" I said as she nodded.

We all washed up, leaving the bathroom together before heading into the food hall for breakfast. As always it was noisy as if someone had to be the loudest, shouting over each other instead of just talking.

"Tray" Leila said, before I handed it to her.

My food was slopped down on it, before it was thrust back to me.

"Thank you" I said, smiling at her miserable face.

Officer Prescott was stood behind Leila and Susannah, watching them dish out our breakfast. She was a stickler for the rules but is not cruel in enforcing them. Happily for me and my girls, she doesn't put up with any of Leila and her cronies crap.

We made our way over to the table where Gwen was sat. She didn't look happy at all.

"They cancelled Ros's visit. If she's done something, I'm going to kick her arse."

"Why would you think it was Ros and not the prison cancelling" Hannah asked, quietly.

"We know Ros" Kate, Mia and I said together, causing Gwen to smile.

"She said she wouldn't let you rot in here by yourself. You have two years left Gwen, do you really think she will leave you in here all that time on your own."

"No but, she's free. She doesn't belong in here."

"I think the only time that Ros will be free, is when you are. You have been through too much together."

"Ros and Gwen were the modern day Thelma and Louise. Only Gwen here, took her art of cutting the man up who tried to rape Ros to the extreme" Kate told Hannah.

"I left him alive" she protested.

"Barely" Mia said as Gwen shrugged her shoulders. "Ros said he looked like a road map."

"He shouldn't have touched my Ros then. Do you think she would do something to get back" Gwen sighed.

"If I know Ros, like I do. She would have thought out and planned what crime she could commit so she would be back here for exactly two years. She would already have her legal team in place and the judge booked" I told her.

"That sounds so ridiculous" Gwen laughed. "That sounds so Ros though."

We finished our breakfast before making our way back to the cells. It's good to be inside on the weekend, out of the cold but after a bit, I'm board. I like to be busy, to pass the time and apart from reading a book from the library, which I'm sure I have read them all. It's writing in my journal or twiddling my thumbs.

Lunch soon came around, my stomach in knots at seeing my Dad again. He is here usually every week but with his health not being so good through the winter months, the phone has been the only way to speak, some days.

"Give Ray a hug from me" the girls said as I left the cell with Kate, arm in arm.

"Will do."

We made our way towards the central office, seeing other waiting to go through. I couldn't wait until I could hold him again, even though it will only be for seconds.

"Andrea, how are you doing" I asked, knowing she had been sent down the block on Friday.

Mia had told me how Andrea was dragged out of her cell by Hyde before being handed over to Officer Reynolds. Andrea is one of the quiet ones in here, prefers to stay in her cell when not working or at mealtimes. She would be the last one to look at, when looking for anything illegal. I think that is why she was picked, last person you would suspect to have a mobile phone under her bed. Gia is in deep shit as the prints that were found on it were hers and she was seen going into the cell when no one was in there. We all took pleasure in watching her being dragged out.

"I'm ok, trying to take everything a day at a time."

"Keep your chin up and stay strong."

"I know. It's so hard in here plus I will have Gia gunning for me now because it was found. I didn't even know it was there."

"If you see anything then tell either Officers Taylor and Jones. Officer Reynolds isn't too bad either."

"He was the one who took me down."

"How was he."

"He was ok" she smiled. "I think he was trying to get me away from the situation but Hyde, he is one sadistic bastard."

"Tell me about it. I'm public enemy number one with him because he got in trouble with the warden."

"Good. Hopefully they will throw him out and then Morgan can follow."

"We can but wish" I smiled as we started to walk forward and off the wing.

We were lead into the visitors room and all told to take a seat.

"Ok Ladies, you know the drill by now. Quick hug or kiss when your visitor arrives and leaves but that is the only contact allowed. No holding hands, no touching. Anyone who breaks a rule will be given no second chances" Officer Morgan barked out to the room.

We waited, what felt like an age before the visitors entered the room with my Dad leading the way. I stood quickly, waiting for him to reach me before hugging him tight.

"You've lost more weight" he said cradling my face.

"So have you, you need fattening up" I smiled, before we took our seats.

Dad looked around the room, nodding towards Taylor. Morgan was watching everyone like a hawk, waiting for someone to step out of line.

"I'm fine Annie, I'm eating again. You know me when I don't feel like eating."

"I do Dad. I just need you fit and well."

"Don't worry about me please, how have things been going in here."

"Same as always, just going through the motions at the moment. Counting the days down."

"It will be here soon enough. Well that is what I tell myself when I cross another day off on the calendar."

"Seven weeks tomorrow Dad and I'm going to skip out that gate" I laughed.

"And you're never going back" he smiled.

"No never, not this side of it anyway. I want to come back and see the girls though. They have gotten me through this in here and I don't know where I would be without them. They said hello by the way."

He looked over to Kate, who was sat talking to her brother Ethan. She gave him a quick wave before going back to her conversation.

"Give my regards to them all please and watch each others backs."

"I will Dad."

We talked about home back in Montesano, how my room was still exactly the same as when I left it.

"Will you bring me some clothes and shoes before I get out. You can leave them in the reception area and they will put them aside for the day I leave."

"I will do. Looking at you though sweetheart, I think a shopping trip is in order to get you some clothes that fit."

"Dad the last thing I want when I get out of here, is to go to the mall. I just want peace to be able to talk without having to shout or to be able to read a book without someone's screams disturbing me."

I just want quiet when I go home.

Dad got up and bought us both a drink and chocolate bar. I ate mine and then finished his half eaten bar as well. Chocolate was one of the things I missed, being too expensive to buy it from the commissary in here. I enjoy it more as it's our visit treat.

The visits always pass quickly, too quickly. I feel as if I can barely get to speak to him and then time is called.

"All prisoners stay seated, while visitors leave the room" Morgan called out.

"I will call you soon, please look after yourself Dad. Promise me."

"I will sweetheart, I will be here next weekend."

There is no point in telling him not to come, if he's not feeling up to it. The only reason he missed last weekend was because of doctors orders. Being in here is taking its toll on my Dad's health and I need to be there for him.

He tried to get down to hug me but he was struggling. So I stood, hugging him tightly to me and kissed his cheek. We held each other longer than we should of, despite Morgan shouting from the other side of the room for me to let go. I wanted his Dad smell and warmth to keep me company until I saw him next.

"Drive safely" I told him, retaking my seat. He waved, following everyone out of the room, quickly brushing a tear away before disappearing from sight.

"Steele. If you disregard my orders again, all future visits will be cancelled."

"My Dad has been sick Officer Morgan" I said facing her. "I stood to hug him so he didn't try and get down to my level and collapse on the floor. Would you rather that happen and then you miss you dinner due to taking my father to hospital and filling out paperwork" I hated this bitch, she didn't care about anyone. Apart from when he arrived or left, I hadn't left my seat so what has she to complain about.

"Ana" Jason implored me not to do anything to get in trouble."Officer Morgan a word, Officer Hargreaves can you escort these ladies back onto the wing please."

We all got up out of our seats and filed out through the door. Officer Reynolds was waiting to escort us as well so we had one in front and back.

In silence we made our way back onto the wing and even though some were sat around writing or watching the solitary TV that the whole wing could hear, I made my way back to my cell, laying down and covering my head with the pillow.

"Is she trying to suffocate herself" I heard Mia's mumbled words.

"No, she's going to scream without the guards running in" Kate told her and I did just that.

It felt good to let it all out. Anyone in that room could tell Dad had been sick but she had to be such a bitch.

"How was he Ana" Mia asked me.

"He still looked tired" I told her, taking the pillow from my face "It was good to see him smile when we talked about me getting out of here though."

I looked over to the girls, seeing them smiling at me.

"It won't be long" Gwen told me.

"I know. Hannah are you ok" I asked. She had been quiet while the others spoke.

"I'm fine."

"You can ask questions if you like, no one will think bad of you. We all know pretty much everything this is to know about each other."

"How old are you all" she said, asking an easy one. We wanted her to open up to us more as she is still very skittish around everyone.

"I'm 32" Kate told her.

"She is 6 months older than me" Gwen said.

"I'm 23" I said. "Same as Mia."

"How long has your Dad been sick."

"Since I was twelve. I never got to tell you my story last time as they decided to do a cell inspection, do you want to hear it now."

She nodded, joining Mia on her bed as Gwen sat on mine, all hearing it before.

"When I was eight my… I won't call her a mother as she lost that title long ago. Carla left."

I hated that name in my mouth almost as much as the word mother.

"Dad and I were reading after I had come home from school, when she came down with her bag in hand. Dad kissed my forehead and stood, wanting to know what was going on. She told him she couldn't go on and was leaving. When asked what about me, She just looked over to where I was sat, turned her back and walked out the door."

"Bitch" Kate said, making me smile.

"Dad and I were always close" I continued. "We were inseparable and he easily became both parents to me. Like I said when I was twelve, he had come home from work sick. He worked at a large lumber yard then and told me he had been feeling sick for the week before but put it down to the flu he must have caught from me when I was sick a couple of weeks before that."

"What was it" Hannah asked.

"Cancer" I told her, feeling Gwen squeeze my hand. "My hero, my best friend was disappearing before my eyes. Luckily we had a neighbour who I had known all my life, who helped out and became my guardian for a while as Dad went through his treatment. He fought it though, went into remission but his health has never been the same since. A simple cold can knock him back a bit."

"Did you see her again."

"She's the reason I'm here" I told Hannah, closing my eyes and tried to keep my anger in check.

"I was 17 when Dad received a letter from her. My life was great, I had a boyfriend and I thought he was the love of my life, as you do at that age. I even gave him my virginity. He didn't stick around though when my life turned to shit, although I couldn't blame him. He had his career planned out and a girlfriend in prison, didn't fit into those plans."

It seems like a different lifetime when Adam and I were together, now I think back.

"She had been suffering from depression" I continued. "Finally gotten herself into a position where she felt she could be a mother, her letter said. I didn't want to know, she had abandoned us both but Dad asked me to reconsider. I think he was worried that if the cancer came back again that I would be all alone. I was never the girl who played up. Always got the highest grades in the class but I just wish, just once I had been the rebel and refused" I said angrily brushing my tears away.

"We met up, eventually spending time together. She had remarried, my Dad telling me that he had received divorce papers about a year after she had left. Over the year that followed, we were slowly making up for the time we had missed out on but her husband, I couldn't stand. He's like Hyde, would stare at me and give me the creeps. She had been asking me to go and spend the weekend with her. I was in my final year of high school and as it was a long weekend, I finally agreed to go. It was ok. We had a shopping day, just the two of us. I don't know where he was that day but he came home drunk. I had been finishing off a project in the living room and needed the bathroom when the arguing started. It was brutal as they shouted back and forth. Hearing a slap, I ran downstairs to see him hitting her as she cowered on the floor. I shouted at him to stop, tried to pull him off but he wouldn't stop until I hit him with a glass that I had used earlier. It smashed, leaving him with a cut on his forehead but it didn't stop him. He turned to me then, grabbing my throat and squeezed tight. I couldn't breath as I tried to push his hands away. I thought she would come and help me but she sat there. He only released his hand when I dug my nails into his cheeks as I screamed at her to help me but she wouldn't. His hand came to my throat again, squeezing tighter than before and pushing me into the table behind. His hand was too tight, I couldn't remove it so I managed to reach behind me for anything that I could use to get him off me. My hand came into contact with the scissors I had been using for my project, bringing them up to hopefully cut him and make him let go. I didn't know until later that I had hit a vein, I just felt relief as his body crashed to the floor and I could breath again. Do you know what she did though."

I looked to Hannah, who shook her head.

"She ran to him to stem the blood. I couldn't breath, I was on the verge of passing out and she ran to him. She was screaming at me that I had ruined everything and was telling him to wake up. Someone must have heard the screaming because the police soon burst through the door."

"It was self defence" Hannah told me.

"I thought so too until I was arrested."

"What did she do" Hannah asked, appalled.

"She had told them that I has seduced him and she found us having kinky sex together which explained the bruises on my neck. When he refused to leave my mother for me, I had killed him. She stood in court, the crying widow telling everyone how horrible a daughter I was. I was a devil child and that is why we had not seen each other for years. Lie after lie came from her mouth, my Dad almost getting thrown out of court as he tried to get to her. I just shut down, I was already depressed and my mind couldn't take any more. I just wanted to be left alone to cry. My lawyer Luke was trying to get me to give him something to defend myself about what she was saying but I couldn't do it. All my life she had made me feel like I was nothing to her and that was the final straw. She had broken the one person she should have protected. The judge was disgusted but I don't think it was at me. Everyone in that room could see her hatred of me. Unfortunately due to her lies and tears, the jury thought it was justified. When the guilty verdict came, I was given the most lenient sentence the judge could give me much to her disappointment. Five years I would have been here when I leave, I think that is more than enough for trying to protect someone who betrayed me."

"Ana was 18 when she arrived here. She didn't speak for a long time after she arrived and that was even after she moved from suicide watch to the wing" Kate told Hannah.

"What helped you come around" Hannah asked.

"My Dad and being able to work outside where I felt I could breath. I was a terrified teenager in an adult prison. I wouldn't speak to anyone and they were worried I would do something stupid. Dad was sat in the wardens office when I came in. I just broke down as my Dad held me."

"How can a mother treat you like that."

"She wasn't a mother, she was just a vessel that carried me for 9 months. If I think back, I can't remember a thing we did in my early years. It was always Dad."

Thinking about that woman, I could feel the panic start as I rubbed my chest.

"Don't let her win mouse" Gwen said wrapping her arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

I was quiet for a few minutes before I looked up to Gwen.

"What are you going to do if Ros comes back."

"I'm going to tan her hide before making her scream" she said seriously as I giggled, surrounded by my friends.

The nightmare was back again, waking me up when it was still dark. I didn't want to go back to sleep, having too much going around in my mind. Seven weeks today I walk out of here and I will be leaving a lot behind.

I will miss these girls who have become family to me. More than anything, I know we will see each other when I come out. I need to leave the past behind too. I know as soon as people find out I have been in prison, I will be judged before I even open my mouth. I can't let them win though. It is time for me to finally live my life and even though I know it's going to be a fight, I was ready to start my future.

Once breakfast was over, I said goodbye to the girls and followed Officer Morgan as she led me to the garden. She let me get down the steps and onto the grass before the door was shut behind me but she hadn't said a word.

"What are we doing today" I asked Joe.

"Seed planting of this years crop. It should take you a while to get through as Jessie has a meeting with her lawyer so we are pretty much on our own."

I didn't mind as I got stuck down to the planting. The heater was on and the radio was going so I hummed along to the music.

Moving into the dining hall at lunch, Kate and Mia were waiting for me.

"You have to find Hyde Ana."

"What, are you crazy."

"A notice was put up about an English group that they have someone coming in to teach. I know you already have the qualification the course offers but I know how you are with books. Anyone can attend but the numbers were limited, plus it will give us all something to do apart from look at the walls" Kate said excitedly, barely taking a breath.

I looked around trying to see Hyde but at the moment, I couldn't see him.

"Did you get your names down" I asked, looking towards the gates to see if Hyde was there.

"Yes we all did, apart from Hannah. She didn't want to do it. He wouldn't let us put your name down though, he said you had to do it."

Finally I saw him, coming out of the central office. I hated this man but he was the only way I would get on this course.

"Office Hyde, could I put my name down for the English group please" I asked, as he looked up from the papers he was reading.

"Sorry Steele, all places are gone" he said. My heart sunk as the smile came on his face. "I would say next time but you won't be here then."

He walked away from me as I turned to the girls.

"No places left" I told them sadly.

I loved to read and write. It was the only thing I could continue to do in here, that I did outside. I know it's stupid being upset as I didn't know about the course 15 minutes ago, it would have just been nice to do something with the girls before I left here.

"You can have my place" Mia told me.

"No, you go and enjoy it. This is just Hyde getting one last kick in before I leave and I won't let him see me upset. You need this Mia, hopefully get your diploma that you wanted to get before you leave instead of after. They should do more things like this."

I hugged the girls before going to get lunch. I would just have to work my way through the library once more.

…

Sat in the cell with Hannah, I was writing in my journal. I have to be careful what I write as certain officers would like nothing more than to mock you on your thoughts. Putting wishing Hyde would die a painful death instead of writing having a bad day, would get me into trouble.

I looked up when I felt someone watching me.

"You're late" Officer Taylor said to me.

I sat up panicked, thinking I had missed an appointment. Hannah was giving our visitor her attention too.

"I don't understand" I told him.

"The English group, you were not in line for the library."

"Officer Hyde said there were no places left, when I went to put my name on the list" I told him.

"Funny. I was sure I put your name on the top of the list myself" he told me, smiling.

My smile matched his own as I quickly grabbed my shoes.

"Are you going to be ok" I asked Hannah.

"Yes go" she laughed as I followed Taylor out of the room. We walked towards the library as Taylor knocked on the door.

"I have an additional student for you. She was misinformed that no places were left" he said, stepping out of the way as I walked into the room.

I didn't get far as I came face to face with the man I had seen with Hyde.

"Hello, welcome. Please take a seat" he said, as a smile came on his face.

"Thank you" I told him. My smile matching his own as I made my way to an empty seat next to Gwen.

"Nice arse" Mia whispered, leaning over to me.

I laughed. It was him, the man we had seen when he walked into the reception.

"He's the one I saw on Friday night with Hyde" I whispered, facing the front and waited for the lesson to start.

I was hoping he was the new doctor at the time but this was so much better. My remaining time here was looking up, after all.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **As always, this is fiction so what happens in this story probably wouldn't happen in real life especially with regards to the court case.**

 **I have been asked if I could send out individual chapter teasers. With the time it takes me to write at the moment, it is better for me to get the whole chapter written in one go so I can post it.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

It had taken me a few seconds to realise she was here, before the smile came onto my face. When the women came into the room, I had hoped she had come with them but as the door closed and the guard took his place in the corner, I had resigned myself to the fact that I wouldn't see her again. I don't know why I was drawn to her, her sad eyes had pulled me in. I wanted to know, especially after Hyde's comments, that she was ok.

I waited until she took her seat before concentrating on why I was here in the first place. Picking the list of names up for the women on this course which had thankfully been put into alphabetical order, I turned to face my captive audience.

"Welcome. My name is Mr Grey and I have been asked to come in and teach English to you."

"What's your first name" one of the women asked, interrupting my speech.

"Mr Grey" I told her again, being told to keep everything professional. While I was able to call them by their first names, the same was not said for them.

"This will be a ten-week course, running on a Tuesday and a Friday evening from six to seven thirty."

"What will we be doing" the woman asked again.

"Leila will you shut up and let him speak" my latest arrival said.

The Prison Officer who I was introduced to earlier as Officer Reynolds, started to move forward. He looked to me, to ask if I wanted the women removed from the room.

I shook my head, knowing some would push the freedom that these classes would give, to escape the main prison for a bit. They're not the teenagers I was used to, but I can guarantee that some would try and push it just the same.

"As I was saying, I will be teaching you English. I'm hoping that by the end of this course that those of you who want to, will be able to sit for your English diploma. The first thing I would like to know, is about you. What your writing style is like, your ability when it comes to reading. From there I will know how to proceed individually with your work."

"He wants to know who's thick" a woman laughed, who was sat next to this Leila as she joined in too.

"There will be none of that" I told her, silencing them both. "Everyone learns at their own pace. Everyone is different and I will have no one being judgemental in this group if someone's reading or writing ability is above another's."

I ignored the sour looks on the two girls faces, struggling harder not to look at my newest student, who had a smile on hers. Finally I looked down at the list of names in front of me, hiding my smile as I needed to check everyone was here. I started to read off the names, looking to each of the women to see who was who.

"Gwendolen Bailey" I said, hearing snickers from some.

"I'm here and for my sanity's sake, please call me Gwen."

I turned hearing the giggles beside her which got louder as Gwen poked her in her side. I nodded to Gwen writing down her preferred name before continuing.

"Kate Kavanagh."

"Here" a blond woman said.

"Susannah Martin" I said, hearing a board "here."

"Andrea Parker."

"Here."

"Amelia Roberts."

"It's Mia, I'm here" I nodded, writing it down.

I continued my list, being acknowledged by all, I had called out.

"Anastasia Steele" I said.

"I'm here and it's Ana" I turned, hearing her voice.

Anastasia, Ana. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Finally, Leila Williams."

"I'm here" my annoying student replied.

"Ok, now that's out of the way. For our first lesson, I want you to write. It can be anything, what your plans are for the future, your day in here, your favourite things. Anything that will give me a grasp on your writing ability."

"Future, are you taking the piss. We're in prison, we don't have a future."

"You don't, because you will rot in here. The rest of us are fine. Write about yourself, that's all you talk about anyway" Gwen said, staring Leila down.

"Fuck off Gwendolen."

"Last warning ladies. If you refuse to engage in this class, I will personally remove you and your place will be given to someone else. Am I clear" Officer Reynolds said, silencing the room.

"Mr Grey, please continue" he said after a moment, when no one had said a word.

I nodded, handing out the paper and pencils to everyone. I will have workbooks for them, for the next lesson that they would use for the tasks I set in between classes. For today though, sheets of paper and pencils would do. Leila tried to get my attention but I ignored her as I moved throughout the room. If she continued to disrupt the group, then I would have no choice but to have her removed. I was here to do a job and I won't let her ruin it.

"Thank you" Ana said as I handed her the papers, her smile beaming.

"You're welcome" I said, before walking back to the front of the room. "Ok, we have an hour left of this lesson. Let me see what you can do."

Much to my relief, they all got down to the task as I approached my guard.

"Ok" he asked.

"Yes, I'm used to teaching teenagers so they're not much different."

"If I remember my old high school correctly, probably not."

The scrape of pencil on paper was a welcome sound, as I slowly walked around the group. I made notes on how they approached the work and on a whole, from what I observed, no one had a problem with reading what they had written. Some struggled with spelling, but that is something that practice can help with over time.

Taking a seat at the desk I had set up for me, I looked at my new students, my focus unconscionably shifting to Ana. She had a beautiful smile on her face, as if doing the simple task I had set brought her so much pleasure.

I looked to my watch, seeing we had ten minutes left. I hated to stop them now that they were all engaged in their work but I was given a set time that we had to start and finish and I couldn't differ from that.

"Five minutes ladies" I said, seeing nods but only one had placed her pencil down already.

"Finished" I asked quietly, so as not to disturb anyone as I walked up to Ana.

"Yes" she said, holding her work out to me.

Her hand brushed against mine as I took it from her, both of us quickly looking to the other as our fingers touched.

I couldn't say anything so I busied myself looking down at her work. Her writing was very eloquent and considering she had, had the same time as everyone else, Ana was the only one who had written front and back.

"Here you go Mr Grey" Gwen said, handing me her paper. "I hope you can read it. Love to read but my writings shit."

Ana laughed, bringing a smile to my face as I looked to Gwen's work.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Could everyone please hand your work in and place the pencils in the caddy's in front of you."

I collected all the work, making my way back to the front of the room so I could address them all.

"I will be taking these home with me and by our next lesson on Friday, I hope to have a work plan in place for each of you. I don't expect everyone to be on the same level, this is not high school where the group is of the same age. You will all have your own strengths and weaknesses when it comes to your work."

"You look like it's been a while since you went to high school Mr Grey" Mia said, smiling.

"I actually spend five days a week in high school Mia. I teach English at a school not far from here so dealing with that everyday, this should be easy."

Murmurs went around the room, happy that they had not just hired a tutor, but a real teacher.

"Who do you teach" Kate asked me.

"Teenagers" I groaned, making some laugh.

"You're over qualified then" Ana told me, as I smiled.

"Probably. Until our next lesson, I would implore you to read. No matter what it is, whether it's the countless notices I see around the corridors or the books here in the library. A book can be more than just for information, it can be a companion as well."

Gwen put her arm through Ana's, who smiled to me nodding.

"Ladies, follow me" Officer Reynolds said, as everyone stood.

I watched them all file out of the room, catching one last smile from Ana before she disappeared from view.

"How long do you need" a female officer asked, entering the library when all the students had left.

"About thirty minutes to get the room back together again and fill out the reports" I need the bathroom as well but I didn't want to announce that.

Using the bathroom first, I set the tables back the way they were originally before taking a seat. I had to write how everyone of my new student were in the class. The only one I had to really make a note on was Leila Williams. She had tried to be disruptive at the start but had soon settled down to the task once she had been given it. Finally, I packed the student's work into my briefcase which I removed from the cupboard, making sure I had done everything I needed to.

I was escorted to the reception centre, through the gates which seemed to echo through the building with everyone that was shut.

I signed out at the reception and headed home.

…

I missed my walk on the beach this evening, avoiding that soaking I would get as the rain came down. I could barely hear the waves as the rain hit the window, knowing the lighthouse would be lit as the storm came in. I had just gotten out of the shower, deciding I would eat dinner before I started to read.

Taking a seat on the couch, I took a sip of my wine. Music quietly playing in the background as I pulled the papers from my briefcase. I had no idea what had been written, Ana's the only one I had briefly seen. I had been told to report anything that would be classed as offensive or would breach security. They had originally wanted me to review the work at the prison but with the time in the car and the time it normally takes me to mark my high school work, I would be getting home at midnight.

I decided to go in the random order that they were picked out, taking my time to go through. Some were very capable with the work they had written with others needing a lot of my help.

I wrote notes on each and every one of them, my heart breaking when it came to Kate's. Hers was a letter but it wasn't addressed to me, but to her children.

 _Kate_ _Kavanagh_

 _Dear Lolly and Miles._

 _There is not a day that goes by when Mommy doesn't miss you both. You're in every thought that I have and I wish that I could hold you both, one more time._

 _I never thought that he would take you away from me. His own children, but he did._

 _I hope you're with Grandma and you get to play all the games that you loved to play._

 _One day, we will be together again and then we will fulfil all the plans we had._

 _Stay together and hold each other._

 _All my love_

 _Mommy xx_

I had to put it down, take a steadying breath before I wrote my notes on her work. I had to be detached but knowing someone had taken this woman's children away was hard. She was very capable in her work, wouldn't need a lot of help but like a few I suspect, took the course for something to occupy their minds.

Placing Kate's work and notes to the side, I read through some others. Leila Williams described in detail why she was in prison in the first place. Hers, I was happy to put down and move on. I don't know why, but I had saved Ana's to last. Picking it up, I started to read.

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _My future is something I have thought about a lot in the past few months, especially with my release date approaching. To think that I will finally be free, not just of these walls that surround me, but the ones that I can finally release from my mind, that have protected me over the past years._

 _To be free to read a book in silence or to walk along the beach and feel the sand between my toes, to look at the stars without the lights glaring above me. These are all things I look forward to when I'm free._

 _Spending time with my dad is what I want most. To be able to hug him without being told to let go and to feed him up so he doesn't get sick and worry about me wasting away too._

 _I know you heard what Officer Hyde said in the hallway and I could protest my innocence until the cows came home and no one would listen. I know in my heart that if I hadn't fought back that night then it would have been my father burying me and not the woman who gave birth to me, burying her husband._

 _I came into here a broken teenager because of her actions and I will leave here a young woman who is ready to fight for her future._

 _Thank you for coming to teach our group Mr Grey. By doing this one small act, you have made my remaining time in here more brighter._

 _Ana_

I had read Ana's work three times before I finally placed it down and took a long drink of my wine. I never expected her to word it like a letter when I first started to read and especially not directed at me.

I can only think as Ana described herself as a teenager when she arrived at the prison, that she was too young. I had heard the screams from the floor up above, the shouts and constant banging gates that were an everyday sound in this place. To come here at any age, must have been terrifying.

I wrote on her notes, the only thing I could think of at that moment. She was a very accomplished writer who took pleasure in her work. I doubt she needs the basic English class that I will teach but I would do nothing to deter her, so she would leave.

…

Sitting at the bar, I took a drink of my beer as I waited for my brother to arrive. Friday nights were always our night out but since starting at the prison, by the time I finish and drive home, I'm ready to unwind with a glass of wine and the sound of the ocean to keep me company.

I see him come in, stopping to talk to a man who was near the door. He was a regular here, like us and he was soon laughing with my brother.

"A beer and top mine up please" I said to the bartender who filled my order.

"Care to buy a lady a drink" A tall redhead said, taking a seat on the stool next to me.

I nodded to the bartender once he had placed our beers on the counter, to get her what she wanted. I felt a hand gently placed on my shoulder, shrugging it quickly off.

"Don't like to be touched hey" she laughed, taking her drink.

"Put it on my tab Jake" I said, getting up with both drinks before making my way over to Elliot.

"Hey where are you going."

"You asked me to buy you a drink, so I did" I told her, handing the beer to my brother.

"Women trouble bro" he smiled.

"No trouble at all, rack them up."

We played pool for the next couple of hours, laughing at the missed shots, the more we drank. I had no idea where the woman went, probably found someone else to cling to but I was not interested.

…

"Shit, now I know why we had our nights out on a Friday" I groaned, feeling like I had a thousand little jackhammer's in my head.

Climbing out of bed, I went to put the coffee on before jumping into the shower.

"SHIT" could probably be heard up the beach as I stepped under the freezing cold spray.

I needed to wake up and if this doesn't do it, nothing will. Hopefully the coffee will make sure I stay awake.

I took a cab to school, knowing if I drove I would be over the limit. I got out, paying and arranged for him to take me back home this afternoon. I had only taken a few steps when Elliot having the same idea, practically fell out of his.

"Night out has been moved to Saturday from now on until you finish this course" he told me, patting me on the shoulder as we headed for the office.

"Agreed."

We made our way through the front office, making sure I paid special attention to Amanda who had a plate of home baked muffins on her desk, ready for me to take one.

"Thank you, you're a life saver" I told her, kissing her cheek as her laughter followed me.

Hopefully the muffin I had taken would soak up some of the alcohol that might still be in my system. I had a classful of teenagers to teach today as well as a class full of my older students later.

…

"Zack do you want to tell us about your work" I asked him as he moved to the front of the class.

"I chose the sports page for my Journalism project. I would like to be a sports reporter when I leave school and Sir, I have loved doing this one" he said, turning to me.

Zack told us all about how the Seahawks were doing this season, as well as the Mariners. I don't think he was happy with the results he had reported on and told us in detail how if he were the managers, they would be in winning form this year.

"You want to send your finding to the Seahawks, give them some tips" I told him.

"Cool sir, I might just do that."

He retook his seat as I saw who had yet to come up.

"Maisy, do you want to tell us about your report."

She pranced to the front of the class, leaving a trail of glitter in her wake. She had made a storyboard of her work, on which outfit goes with which from this season. Maisy Winters fashion reporter was written on the top.

"My article is on fashion and make-up" she told everyone and that is where the rest of her speech went over my head.

If I had a sister, I might have known that their were hundreds of different shades of lipstick or how to apply mascara properly but by the end of her speech, I think I had the same look on my face as all the boys.

"That's really good Maisy, well done" she smiled brightly before retaking her seat.

"And last but no means least. Barney" he had done what looked like a full newspaper, unlike the others who had done just one large page for their article.

"My report is on computer hacking."

"Before you continue" I said. "Is anything you say, going to have the FBI knocking on the school's door."

"Probably" he shrugged.

"Cool" I copied the kids "Please continue."

The class laughed before Barney started to tell us about his work.

I think I picked up some tips from his work, but more about how to safeguard my computer to keep the hackers out. I had no idea if he had made most of it up or these were real programs that he could create but when they all went home, I would be getting Matt who teaches computer science here to check that there was no way he could hack into the school computer and change all the student's grades.

…

My cab ride was quick, giving me a few moments to grab a sandwich before I was back out the door and on my way to the prison. It had been three days since my last visit and I had all the personal plans completed. I was especially keen for Ana to see what I had written about her work.

I pulled through the prison gates at 5.30, the yard ahead was empty. I could still hear the echo of voices though that came from the open windows, in the buildings that surrounded me.

Walking in to the reception area. I showed the guard on duty my badge before signing myself in. He got onto the phone but I was told it would be a few minutes until someone would come and take me through as there had been trouble on the wing. I was reading through my notes for today's lesson when the steel door opened and Officer Taylor emerged.

"Mr Grey" he said as I got up to follow him, the door closing loudly behind and locked in place.

"Everything alright" I asked.

"Yes. There isn't a day that goes by in here, that something doesn't happen" he told me, as we entered the library.

"I hope everyone is ok" I asked as he nodded.

"I will bring them through at six" he said, before leaving me alone.

I set the tables as they were set on Tuesday, placing the new workbooks down in the same places too. It would be easier for me to remember names, if everyone was sat in the same place as last time. I placed a copy of the work plan I had made inside each persons book, keeping a copy for myself.

At six, they entered the room. Leila leading the way, with her friend right behind. Ana, entered last accompanied by who I think were her friends in here, Gwen, Mia and Kate. She has her hair tied up in a ponytail and an excited smile on her face.

"Please can you sit where you were last lesson" I asked them, as the all moved to their places.

I waited until I had all their attention, before starting.

"As you can see in front of you when you open your work book, I have made individual work plans for each of you. I have targeted key area's which I hope will help you gain that diploma."

I waited for them all to read the plans through, hearing a laugh from Ana when she read hers. I wouldn't mention to the class what was written by anyone for their work. A lot of it was personal to the writer and I didn't want anyone knowing that Ana had written to me.

She looked to me smiling before reading it through again.

"Now how did your reading go" I asked, turning to Andrea first, if I have remember her name correctly.

She was one of the quieter members of the group last time and I would like to get her more involved.

"I usually avoid anywhere which isn't my cell but I made myself come this week and chose a book. Ana helped me, who seems to live in here when she's not working" she smiled over to Ana who was smiling back.

"What book did you choose" I asked.

"It was a sweet valley high book which I used to enjoy to read when I was in high school. I didn't think I would find anything like that in here but there is quite a few so I have just started my second one" she said proudly.

"I'm disappointed to say that I couldn't find any books that I liked" Leila interrupted. "No horror stories in here" she said.

"You are a horror story" Kate told her. "Now stop interrupting the lesson."

"I'm very glad you found something you liked Andrea, Ana what did you read since you spend so much time in here" I asked, ignoring the looks being passed between Kate and Leila.

The guard would sort them out if needed. My job was to teach.

"I have just finished Mansfield Park for probably about the hundredth time."

"A fan of the classics" I asked.

"When I can read them, yes."

I asked a few others, who told me they had read every notification on the wing.

"God their boring" Clarissa said.

"I can imagine they are. Now I have some work that I would like you to do. These are old work sheets that I have picked out for this lesson."

Throughout the rest of the lesson, I sat at the desk observing the group. Who am I kidding, I was observing Ana. The way she bit her lip when she was thinking of what to write, to the little smile when she was happy with her answer. Each little reaction was giving me a problem down below and I was thankful that my bottom half was hidden from the room.

As usual, it was Ana who finished first. She smiled and held up the paper to me as I took it from her, our fingers brushing together once more.

Reading through her work, I smiled at her answers. Where some would write a few words, Ana had filled every bit of the page with her thorough answers to the questions, she had been set.

"It should be you teaching this class, not me" I said quietly.

"I don't think they would pay attention to me as much as you" she whispered.

"Probably not" I said, looking over to Leila who was staring at us.

"Talking of books, what is your favourite" Ana asked me.

"I have so many favourites, from the classics like yourself, to Harry Potter, Tolkien. I like a book that I can escape into, take you to a different place."

"Is that what you meant Mr Grey" Andrea asked. "When you said a book can be a companion."

"Yes, it was. A book can be an escapism" I said having the whole classes attention now that they had all finished.

"That's a wrong word to say in here, Mr Grey. Escape" Ana said.

"I think it is" I laughed as I collected the work sheets in.

"Don't even think about it" we heard from the corner as Officer Taylor spoke.

He wasn't mad, as he had a smile on his face.

"I want you to keep your workbooks with you until our next lesson. You all have your work plans and I would like you to complete number one on there. Everyone's is different so trying to get someone to do the work for you will not work and remember I know your handwriting now" I said looking pointedly at Leila and Susannah. I wouldn't put it past either of them, especially Leila to try and get someone else to do their work.

"Ok Ladies, it's time to let Mr Grey go and head back to the wing. Ana, you have five minutes" Taylor said, as they all stood.

"Mr Grey do you have a second" Ana said quietly, moving over to the other side of the room away from the other women. The smile that had been with her all lesson, seems to have disappeared now.

"Williams move it" Taylor barked at her.

"Ana is everything ok" I asked, wondering and loving why I have been granted these few minutes alone with her as the women were led out by another guard and Taylor stood in view, at the door.

"Everything is fine. I asked Taylor if I could speak to you away from the group. I wanted to ask if you could fit an additional student onto the course. Hannah joined the prison a couple of weeks ago and shares a cell with Kate Mia and myself. She is still very quiet and skittish around everyone and like Andrea, she barely comes out of the cell unless she absolutely has too. She said she can read and write but I think this course could help with her confidence as well."

"I don't see any problems on my part about including another student. Officer Taylor, will the prison object to me adding another."

"No Mr Grey, I will clear it." he said from the doorway as I turned back to Ana.

"Could you ask her to do the first task that I set last lesson,"

"I will. Now the main reason I wanted to speak to you" she sighed.

"What is it" I know we had gone past our five minutes but I was in no rush to leave.

"I am not going to be able to finish the course" She said sadly. "I have six weeks left on Monday until I leave and with Hannah coming on the course now, would it be better if I dropped out so someone else could attend in my place."

I wanted to shout No but I would scare every one in the room.

"Ana, even thought you will not be here for the last few weeks, you are just as entitled as anyone else, to participate in the course. This was set up to help the women of this prison when they leave so they have a chance outside and don't re-offend. I think you are the perfect candidate, especially with being so close to your release date."

"That's what I said" we heard Taylor quietly mumble.

"Stay" I whispered, so only the two of us could hear.

A beautiful smile came on to her face as she nodded and I was incredibly happy that I had put it there.

"Ana, we have to go" Taylor said.

"Thank you, so much. Have a good weekend Mr Grey and by the way, once I'm out of here, I'm never coming back on this side."

I watched as she walked over to Taylor, picking some paper up for her friend to do the task on the way.

"I'm glad to hear it. Stay safe" I told her, before she disappeared from the room.

…

Getting into bed that night, my body sunk into the mattress. The exhaustion of the day taking its toll. I had no idea what I was doing. Second lesson and the second touch of her hand and she was all I could think about. If the Warden knew what my thoughts were on one of his inmates, I would be thrown out of that prison for sure.

I didn't know anything about her, apart from the little I had learned from her work. I was like a moth to a flame, her beautiful smile pulling me in. I was Icarus, feeling the heat of the sun in her hand. Being able to speak to her and see her smile though, I didn't care if I got burnt.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **until next time**

 **take Care**

 **Caroline**


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

"Night Ana."

"Night Taylor" I said, walking back through the gates he had opened for me and onto the wing.

The gates closed loudly behind me, signalling the end of my lesson and my little bit of peace for a few days. Taylor had stayed on the other side of the gate, going into the security office there.

"Did you suck his cock then" I heard behind me, turning quickly to face Leila, Susannah and Gia.

"Excuse me."

"I asked if you sucked his cock. It's the only thing you would need five minutes privacy in this place for."

Leila swiped her hand upwards, knocking my workbook to the floor and sending my work plan and papers for Hannah with it. "Oh look, whoops."

"WILLIAMS" Taylor shouted, rushing out of the office and back to the gates.

"Jealous someone will pinch your job. Don't be, it's all yours as I wouldn't lower myself to your level. There is only one person who owns the title of cock sucker in this place and that's you."

"You fucking bitch" she shouted, coming for me.

"Williams back off" Officer Jones said, pushing her against the wall as Taylor joined us. He had to wade through the growing crowd, probably hoping for a bit of entertainment to liven up a boring evening.

"EVERYONE CELLS NOW" He shouted to them as they soon realised he wasn't messing around. The normal jovial guard was pissed. He placed his hand near the alarm, letting them know that if that was pressed, we were all pretty much on lock down tomorrow as well. All because of Leila.

"Miss fucking goody two shoes. He was practically salivating over you and I bet you gave him what he wanted."

"You really are pathetic Leila. Just because a man doesn't give you the attention you want, something must be going on to take that attention from you. If you really want to know why I wanted to speak to Mr Grey, it was because I was thinking of dropping out of the course. Let someone who needs it, take my place. The thing is, the course was set up to stop people re-offending when they leave, prepare them for the outside world. As you're never leaving, I think it's you who should drop out" I told her, refusing to let this bitch bully me.

"Steele not helping" Gail said, looking back at me and implored me to shut up.

She let go of Leila but didn't take a step back, warning her if she made a move toward me, she would be on the floor.

"I'm calm" she said, moving back over to her friends.

"You have a choice. Either you go back to your cell quietly or spend the night being closely watched" Taylor said, addressing the both of us but looking more at her.

I felt an arm then, come around my body as Gwen pulled me back to her. Mia and Kate were by my sides.

"Cool it Mouse, she's looking for a fight. Don't let her have one."

I nodded, knowing if I went down the block, my release date was gone. I looked down to the floor where the papers still lay, stepping forward so I could pick them up.

"What's going on here" Hyde said, coming out of the central office.

"I could ask you that considering you were sat in there watching the camera's" Taylor told him and I don't think he was impressed.

I wouldn't put anything pass that man. He was probably watching the whole thing unfold.

"Just doing paperwork" he said, looking between Leila and me. "Two for the block."

"No, it's been dealt with. A few disagreements over the course."

"The course, the English one. Steele's name wasn't even down so how could she disagree about the course."

I'm here, I wanted to shout as he talked over me.

"Her name was first on the list, so she was misinformed when you said there were no places."

"My mistake" he smiled to me, a smile that sent a chill down my spine.

"You deal with Steele then and I will deal with Williams."

He gestured for her to follow him down the hall, as I turned back to everyone else.

"Ana, stay away from her. Don't mess up your release."

"Taylor, I didn't do anything. They were waiting for me as soon as I came through the gate, all three of them."

He turned to Gia and Susannah who seemed to have lost their way, now that Leila had gone.

"Cell now and expect to be separated in the morning."

"Sir" Gia complained but Taylor just pointed towards their cells.

"Ladies, I would suggest you wash up and remain in your cell for the rest of the night."

I nodded, refusing to let those women mess my release up. I wasn't scared of Leila, Hyde on the other hand, had no boundaries.

Morning soon came around and roll call was done. Today was a day that I would have happily stayed in bed. I had, had such a good time since I had started the course but I was angry at myself for letting Leila try to ruin it.

"Ana come on, up. Let's get to the bathroom before I pull you off the bed."

"Does Ros know that you manhandle other women" I smiled, sitting up.

"You're the exception Ana, you're our little mouse."

I smiled, hugging Gwen before I grabbed my wash bag and we all made our way to the bathrooms. She's usually washed and dressed by now but I know she's sticking close, in case the witches start.

"It's fucking ridiculous, I'm in with Page and Benedict" Gia complained loudly to anyone who would listen as she came into the bathroom. Thankfully Leila and Susannah didn't show up with her, although they should be on breakfast duty.

"Have fun with those two, I would sleep with one eye open" Gwen told her, smiling widely.

You could see her visibly swallow as she looked to me. They could all blame me as much as they wanted but I wasn't the one who started this. That blame lay with Leila.

"Come on ladies, breakfast before it's all gone."

We made our way to the food hall, getting in line for the lovely service from Leila. Like usual she was shadowed by Prescott, who seemed to be very close to her today.

"Have a good day" she smiled, as I walked away.

"Do you think she spit in it" I asked, looking at my breakfast.

"I doubt it, not with Prescott leering over her shoulder."

"She's probably got a stomach full of cum, so she's happy" Kate said, making me spit my water out.

"Say it, don't spray it" Mia laughed, narrowly avoiding my drink.

"Kate, no talk of that at the dinner table. It's not appropriate" I said in a posh accent, before all at the table burst into laughter.

I was happy to escape out into the garden, well that was until I saw the foot of snow on the ground. I certainly will not be digging outside today as I can't even see where I had done before.

"Merry Christmas" Jessie said, when I entered the greenhouse.

"No Christmas, that's gone. I don't want to be going back, I want to be moving forward. Where's Joe" I asked.

"In the shed, he said we know what to do."

"Gonna miss Joe" I sighed as I got down to work. He is one of the reasons I'm so comfortable out here. He doesn't hover or bark orders. He lets us get on with our work. Out here I can breathe.

"I heard you had a run in with Williams and her coven."

"Coven's right. They were waiting for me to come back from the English group. Laying in wait to start trouble."

"Did she touch you."

"No, she stepped forward when I gave her a few home truths but Officer Jones had her up against the wall."

"I hate them. They're the reason I spend so much time in my cell."

"Don't let them win Jess" I told her.

"I won't. Now tell me about this English teacher. I hear he's a dish" she asked, excitedly.

I laughed, looking up to speak to her as she had come opposite me now.

"Mr Grey is nice. He treats us like human being's and not a number. The fact that he has a love of books, is a definite bonus."

"That and he's supposed to be gorgeous."

"Well, there is that. I wouldn't say no" I said, smiling.

"I doubt any of us would. Gorgeous face, intelligent and a cock. The perfect package."

"How do you know he has the perfect package, I thought you hadn't seen him" I teased.

We were going to be in trouble soon, laughing when we were supposed to be working but it was a nice break for a bit. For the next hour, she had me describing the lesson but I think she was more interested in me describing Mr Grey.

…

Walking back into the cell after I had finished my shower, I lay down on my bed. No one else was back yet so not only was the room peaceful but the whole wing too. Closing my eyes, my mind automatically drifted to Mr C Grey. I wonder what his first name was, what name would be called out in the throes of passion.

"Keep dreaming Ana" I mumbled, turning on my side.

…

My eyes slowly opened as I looked around. Hannah must be above me as I heard the mattress squeak and Kate and Mia were talking quietly on Mia's bed.

"Sleeping beauty is awake."

"I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep."

"You looked peaceful, we didn't want to wake you" Kate told me. "Dinner is in ten minutes."

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I didn't get much sleep last night and I think it was catching up with me.

I splashed water on my face, hoping it would wake me up as I looked into the polished metal above.

It was like looking into one of those mirrors you saw at the fair ground. I could see my reflection but it was distorted in a way.

"Ready to see what feast we have today" Mia asked, once I had finished what I was doing.

"I don't think it will be anything to write home about" I smiled, linking my arm with hers.

"We can but dream" she sighed.

Dream. My dream was about something a bit more exciting than food. Grey eyes pop into my mind and all I can do is smile.

"I need a visit to the commy later. I think my taste buds are shrivelling up as this taste just like breakfast" Mia said, lifting her food on her fork as it slopped back onto the plate. "I don't care how much it cost, I need some flavour."

"I need chocolate" I grumbled.

"I never thought I would miss that after my friends and I gorged on chocolate just before we went out for that evening. A bit of chocolate would be nice but it will have to wait for a while" Hannah told me.

"Why."

"Officer Reynolds said it would take a while for my account to be set up, besides I need pads more" she whispered at the end.

"Pads and chocolate come hand in hand" I told her. "If it hasn't come in, let me know."

"No. One of the girls in the laundry was telling me how expensive everything is there. I can't let you spend all your money on me."

"Hannah it's fine. My Dad puts money in every week but I don't spend it unless it's needed or I'm desperate for a pick me up aka chocolate. We will see what's going on later."

"Ok."

…

We had just finished dinner when the outer gates opened, a giggle coming to my lips.

"HELLO BITCHES, I'M BACK."

Gwen's head turned so quickly, I'm surprised it didn't fall off.

"No, No, No" she said, getting up.

"Missed me baby" Ros said, pulling her wife into her arms. "Hope you kept the bed warm."

Hannah was looking at them both as I mouthed Ros to her. I said she would have it all planned and I was apparently right.

"I'm supposed to be settling you in and showing you to your cell" Gail told her.

"Don't worry, I know the way. If there are no spare beds in there, then I can share. Love what you have done with your hair though."

Gail smiled, leaving the couple alone. I looked around the room, seeing some shocked faces. More were smiling and much to my enjoyment, Leila looked terrified.

"Hello Mouse" she said, letting a now crying Gwen go.

I stood and was soon engulfed in her arms, feeling a kiss to my head. If I could describe Ros and Gwen as one thing in here, I would describe them as my parents along with Kate. They had all looked after me from day one, even when I was too scared to communicate with them.

"How's Ray doing" she asked, pulling back to see that I was ok.

"He's fine, better than he was a couple of weeks ago."

"SIX WEEKS" she squealed, in a very unlike Ros way.

"Six weeks unless people don't try and cock it up."

"Is she giving you trouble again, she was warned when I left that I would be back. She obviously doesn't listen" Ros said, as Gwen started to tell her about last night.

"It's fine. I will be out that door in six weeks, even if I have to crawl out."

"No crawling Mouse, you walk out there with your head held high. Once you have hugged your Dad, you turn around and give the prison the middle finger" I laughed as I hugged her to me.

"I've missed you Ros, even though it should be you who was outside."

"I will be out, when she is."

"Ros, this is Hannah. Another little mouse who's finding her voice" Gwen introduce them.

"Welcome to the family Hannah" she said, hugging my newest friend.

We watched Ros and Gwen head for their cell. They only had one other resident who was in for a night of it.

Leaving the food hall, Hannah and I headed for the commissary. The queue was long as always so we just joined the end.

"I will never be able to afford these prices" Hannah said, shocked.

"They like to inflate them, make us do without our essentials. I think they like to show us what we are missing on the outside and make it nearly impossible for us to get in here."

Finally, we reached the little window as Hannah spoke to the woman behind. As predicted her account was still in the process of being set up. If they need something from us to happen, it happens now. Something for us, it's at a snail's pace. I told the woman what we wanted as Hannah moved to the side. Pads and chocolate for Hannah and some toothpaste, soap and a new toothbrush for me. Oh, and some chocolate for my treat. Once the extortionate price had been taken from my account, Hannah and I headed for the cell.

"I'm going down to the library" I told the girls, picking my workbook up.

"Do you want us to come with you" Kate asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Can I come Ana, I want to start on the work Mr Grey has asked me to do. It's too noisy in here."

"Of course."

I could understand what she meant as we could hear the TV in our cell and it was in a room on the other end of the wing.

..

I looked through the shelves of books, needing a complete change from what I had been reading. There was no order to them in here, although there probably would have been at one point in time. I smiled when I came upon the first Harry potter book, pulling it off the shelf and taking it back to the table where we were sat.

"I have never read them" Andrea said, as she joined us at the table.

"They're the ultimate escapism, this and Tolkien but even I struggle with reading that."

I handed her the book, knowing there was another copy on the shelf which I got up to get, before re-taking my seat.

"It's hard to write about in here, what did you write about" Hannah asked, barely two finished sentences on her page.

"I wrote about what I wanted to do when I left here. What I was looking forward to, when I was free."

"What do you have to do for your first task" Andrea asked me.

"Just read, I have to do a book report."

"My spelling is crap, so he asked me to go back over my original work and rewrite each word he has circled."

She showed me her paper and the little notes that Mr Grey had written on it. That's one of the many things I like about Mr Grey, he encourages, not belittles us when something isn't right.

"He suggests you split the word up into syllables, say each word out first before you write it."

"What do you mean. It's a long time since I was in high school, I can't even remember what a syllables is."

"And..re..a...spell...ing. Split the word as you say it slowly. Spell it out that way, it should be easier. It doesn't work for every word, especially if you have no syllables or silent letters, but it can help for some."

She looked down at her work, smiling as she started to write.

"Mr Grey's right you know."

"How so" I asked.

"You would be a good teacher."

"No, I just have a love of books and the written word."

While everyone worked, I opened my own workbook seeing the plan he had written for me.

It wasn't so much of a plan but just his words.

 _Anastasia_

 _As you said to me, I think you are overqualified for this course._

 _Your work is neat, grammar perfect and although I can read your pain through your words, I'm very honoured that you opened up and let me read them._

 _Your plan of action would be to Read. Help your mind escape these walls._

 _I would like you to start to log your day, tick off every one that passes. Along with the books you read, I would like your thoughts on them too._

 _Look forward Ana, not back_

 _Mr C. Grey_

C.C.C. I thought back to what his name could be again. It was one little letter that brought so much thought.

Mia joined us shortly afterwards, setting to the task she had been set too.

"Do you think they're fucking" She whispered, nodding to Gail and Jason who were talking by the door.

"I hope so" I smiled. "They would make a good couple, at least someone would be getting some in here."

Hannah laughed, looking up from her work.

"I like those two, Officer Reynolds as well. The others can take a long walk off a short pier" Hannah said, smiling.

"Me too, the others can take Leila and her cronies with them. They're all nuttier than squirrel shit."

Andrea snorted, laughing as we joined in.

"Having fun" Jason asked upon entering the room.

"Yes, Officer Taylor. We're just relaxing after a long day" Andrea told him.

"Don't let Hyde hear you, he will only have something else to complain about."

He smiled going back out into the hall.

"C" Mia whispered, when she leaned over to inform me that Susannah had entered the room.

"You got a Mr C Grey too on your work right" I asked quietly, as she shook her head.

"Only you Ana" She said, smiling. "Leila was right about one thing, he was looking at you. I bet her head was going to explode as he wasn't giving her the same attention."

"It was because we share an interest. Books."

"Keep telling yourself that girl" she pushed my elbow. "He's a very handsome man, even I'd jump him but then any cock would do at the moment. Let me rephrase that, any cock as long as it doesn't belong to a prison officer."

"I will let Joe know you're interested then." I said, laughing at the look of shock on her face.

"I'm serious Ana, you're gorgeous even wearing Grey and Grey every day. Give yourself a chance, even if it's friendship."

"I will see what happens when I get out of here. He could be married for all I know."

"Stop looking for excuses that aren't there."

"Yes mother" I smiled before it faded. I didn't want her and Mr Grey in the same thought so I pushed it away.

"Ladies you have a couple of minutes left. Any books you're taking, check them out" Taylor told us.

"Will do" I said, getting to my feet. I wish the library was open for longer but a couple of hours a night is all we get.

I checked my harry potter book out, looking forward to going back to Hogwarts and waited for the girls to pack up their things.

We said goodbye to Andrea before I turned the lights off to save Taylor doing it and walked out into the hall.

Back on the wing, we headed for our cell. Kate had been ringing Ethan so had missed out of the fun tonight.

"How's Ethan" I asked, as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"He's fine. He finally asked Megan to marry him" she said sadly, knowing she would miss her brother's wedding.

"When are they getting married."

"Next month. They said they're going to Vegas. Her mother isn't too happy but Ethan won't have any family with him, so they don't want a big wedding."

"I'm sorry Kate" I said, hugging her.

"It's ok. I'm so happy for him Ana. I just realise in here, how much of my little brother's life I have missed."

"I know. Not being able to look after my Dad when he has been sick has been the hardest part with being in here."

We spent the rest of the evening in our cell. No one had seen Ros or Gwen since earlier and I don't expect to see them again until morning.

…

"What did you do this time, so you could come in here and join the fun" I asked Ros at breakfast.

"Oh, you know the usual. Too much alcohol in my system while sat in the car outside a bar, drugs under my seat and a judge who's a family friend."

"Well I'm glad your back with the family again, I've missed you although I would have rather seen you outside."

"There will come a time little mouse when we are all outside these walls and it's going to be one hell of a party."

"I look forward to it"

"Bailey, briefing in two minutes" Hyde barked from the central office.

"Ok I will be there soon" Gwen spoke up.

I don't think he was too impressed as I think the glass shook as the door slammed.

"I think he was talking about me baby" Ros said, before kissing her lips.

"He needs to be more specific then, besides it's my career goal to piss the tosser off at least once a day."

"I will see you two later" I laughed getting up to put my tray away and head out for the day.

….

The laughter rang around the cell as Ros told us everything she has been up to on the outside.

"He looked at me when I walked into court and asked how long Gwen had left, knowing I would be there again before long if he sent me some place else."

"You do know with having a judge for a family friend, you might have got him to look at reducing Gwen's sentence instead of extending your own."

They both looked at me open mouthed, before looking to the other.

"Brainiac" Gwen murmured.

"Shit, she's right though. You could've gotten out on good behaviour" Ros told her.

Gwen barked out a laugh. I think she likes getting in trouble in here and good behaviour and Gwen just aren't compatible.

"Do you want to move the shit from our door, your smells coming in" Kate said, looking out into the hallway.

I couldn't see who it was but I could hazard a guess.

"Did you get an invite to our soiree. No, so fuck off and take her with you."

"Get lost Ros, you don't scare me" Leila said, "I'm entitled to walk past the door and this isn't even your cell."

"You're not entitled to breathe unless I allow it, so fuck off. One other thing cock sucker, try and touch any of my girls and you will be breathing through a tube. Get me."

Leila looked around as we all stood side by side with Ros now, realising she was starting a fight she couldn't finish. Immediately she took off down the wing, probably going to tell Hyde she was being picked on.

"Go on doggy, run after your master" I said, before Susannah took off too.

Our evening continued as if our interruption hadn't happened, the laughter coming back. Sticking together with these girls was the only thing that had gotten me through over the years. Side by side, having each other's backs and supporting one another is something we will all continue to do, until the last of us is free.

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing and following.**

 **The next chapter will not be until next week as I am away for the weekend for my birthday.**

 **I am hoping to have the first chapter of the third part of my mafia trilogy up before I go, if not it will be early next week.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

The snow was coming down heavy as I pulled into the prison gates. We were reaching the end of January and if the forecast could be believed, the snow was here to stay for some time to come.

I was early today, the school finishing at lunch due to the heating playing up. It wasn't the first time it had happened and I doubt it would be the last but it gave me a chance to go through last lessons work and see where I needed to focus my help. I had called ahead to see if I could get into the library early and as the women were at work and then dinner, I was told it would be ok.

"Christian Grey" I said, shaking the snow from my hair.

"One moment Mr Grey and I will take you through" one of the guards behind the desk said.

I placed my phone and keys into the locker that I always use, making sure I had everything that I needed for my lesson today.

"Mr Grey are you ready."

"Yes" I said, following him to the door and through the scanners.

When I reached the library, I was surprised to see the light on.

"Do you need anything else" the guard asked.

"No, thank you. I'm fine from here" I told him, who left me to go back to the reception.

Walking into the library, I could hear someone walking around.

"Hello."

I heard footsteps then, before my favourite face popped around the corner.

"Hello Mr Grey, what time is it" Ana asked, panic in her voice.

"It's only four thirty, I'm early today."

"Oh, thank god. I thought I was late for dinner" she smiled, taking a seat at the table where she had been working.

"Ana, are you ok?" Taylor asked, immediately joining us in the library.

"I'm fine Taylor, although I might be in Mr Grey's way now."

"She's fine Taylor, I just have marking to do."

"I will be in the office, if either of you need me." he said, leaving the room.

"In the office, watching us" she smiled. "I like Taylor."

"From the interaction I have had with him, he seems like a good guy to have around."

"He is" she said sadly. "especially in here."

"I thought you would be working" I asked her.

"I was, but the heater decided to breakdown."

"Seems like a common occurrence today" I said.

"How so."

"The reason I'm here early today, is because the heating was not working properly at the school where I work."

"To broken heaters" she smiled brightly to me, as I retuned her smile with a little nod.

"What work do you do here, that you would need a heater for" I asked.

"I work outside in the greenhouse and without heating, it's like an ice box. As I was the only person on the wing, it's easier to keep an eye on me in here as the security office is just down the corridor and there are camera's in here. I would much happier be surrounded by books, than the four concrete walls of my cell."

"You work out there alone" I asked her, not wanting to think about her being locked in that room alone.

"No, there is Jessie but she had an appointment this afternoon. Joe, he is the one who works there, keeping the two of us in line.

"You don't look like you would cause much trouble."

"No, I enjoy the work we do which I'm probably the only person in here who can own up to that. In a way, being out there gives me a freedom you don't get in here."

"I've seen people moving about in the garden when I have arrived before, I didn't know it was you."

"I love it out there, I feel like I can breathe. Just not in a blizzard. It makes it impossible to see the floor, never mind where I need to dig" she laughed.

While we had been talking, I had set my papers down on the end of the table that Ana was sat on, getting down to the marking that I came here to do. She was very animated when she worked, a sigh here, a groan there when she scrubbed out what she had written. All in all, she was very distracting. I didn't mind though, I would take any minutes alone with Ana that I could.

Once her work was done, Ana moved onto the book that had been at her side while I tried to continue my work. Susannah's was quickly put to the side, only one of the questions she had answered and that was wrong. I sighed, wondering if I should just ask her to leave or struggle on the way I'm going. I think if Leila was not in the group then maybe she would make an effort but at the moment, it's just a waist of all our times.

A quiet giggle, made me look over the table, bringing a smile to my lips.

"What's so funny" I asked.

"It's a secret" she whispered.

"I can keep a secret" I smiled, moving in closer to her but it was Taylor's voice, that brought us apart.

"NO secrets in here" he said through a speaker in the room. I wasn't surprised he could hear us and it was only just now, did I realise how close Ana and I had gotten.

"Shush Taylor, the secret was about you. If you want to know what it is, you will have to ask Gail."

"I would rather you tell me" he said, walking back into the room.

"God Taylor, you need a bell."

"Then I wouldn't be able to sneak up on the women who think it's their privilege to have a phone or drugs in their cell" he smiled.

"There is that. If you really want to know what the secret was, you have to come closer."

He stepped further into the room, wanting to know as much as I do, what this secret is.

"Ok my not so secret any more was that, I was going to find out where you live and come and visit you."

"Don't you see enough of me in here Ana. You don't take me for the type who would leave prison and then rein hell down on the prison officer who locked them in their cell every night."

"No that's not me, you of all people should know that. Gail said you were a sucker for chocolate brownies so I was going to make some and bring them around. It's the least I can do for you looking after me for the past five years."

You could see his face soften, as he looked at the wonderful young woman before us.

"Ana go out and thrive. Doing that is more than enough thanks you could give anyone."

"I will, but I will still find a way to get brownies to you."

"I look forward to them" he said, smiling before he left the room.

We were still closer to each other, than we were originally but neither of us made any effort to move away.

"What do you want to do when you get out of here" I asked Ana, putting the work to one side. I would make my way through the rest of it, when Ana had to leave.

"I don't know, apart from looking after my Dad. Working with books had always been my dream since I was a little girl, but that's gone now."

"Why would you say that its gone" I asked.

"Mr Grey as soon as people find out that I have been in here, the doors will be slammed in my face. No matter how long time passes, the fact of the matter is, I'm in here because I killed someone."

"It was self-defence" I told her.

"You believe that" she asked, in disbelief.

"I can only go off what you have revealed Ana and the person I have gotten to know. I can see the pain in your eyes sometimes when you think about being in here and what you went through."

She looked up to me then, before lowering her head. I wanted to reach out and lift her chin so I could see her eyes again, but I couldn't. No matter how much it killed me not to.

"It was self-defence. I know that, my Dad knows that but the jury still believed my mother and sent me here."

"Don't give up on your dream Ana."

"I haven't, I will work with books in some capacity but not the original plans I had of moving to Seattle and becoming an editor. I will get my dream, I just have to alter the parameters that's all. Who knows maybe I will write a best seller about life in here."

"I look forward to reading it then" I smiled.

Ana went back to her book as I tried to focus on my own. She was so easy to be around and the more I got to know Ana, the more time like this, I craved.

"How did you get roped into doing this course in the first place" Ana asked, after a few minutes. Her work like mine, forgotten.

"I volunteered."

"Volunteered, are you crazy."

"I wanted a challenge" I told her, smiling.

"Well you certainly found one in here, especially with some of these women" she laughed.

"Ana, it's time for dinner. I need to get you back on the wing" Taylor said, coming into the library.

"I'm coming" she said, smiling to me.

Collecting the book report, she had been working on. Ana made her way to the door.

"Oh, Mr Grey. You asked me to write a journal of my remaining time here. I have been writing one since I was a child and that continues in here. If you ever want to read it, let me know."

With that, I was alone.

"Work Christian" I mumbled to myself as I looked to the now empty door way.

I focused on the task I was here for, marking the work. Like last time, I had nothing but praise for Ana's work. She, as always is so thorough in her answers. I know some will notice how I talk to her more and I just hope I can convince them that it is because she engages in the lesson and we share an interest in books. Not the feelings I have for Ana, that are growing all the time. Yes, there are others that are a joy to teach and I do give them a lot of attention. Others, I think are here just to disrupt everyone else and unfortunately no matter how much I which I could, I cannot ignore them either.

Once my work was finished, I made my way over to the small kitchen and got a coffee from the machine. It tasted just like the coffee in the hospital where my mother works, making you sicker than you were originally. Removing a sandwich from the machine, I made my way back to the library to eat.

The clock ticked slowly to six o'clock, bringing me closer to seeing Ana again. Once my work for today was done, I set about what to plan next. Having women of different ages and different abilities was a challenge when finding the work to teach. Hearing the constant banging gates and the shouts from above, it was a relief when the women finally entered the room.

"Good evening" I said, as they placed their workbooks onto my desk before taking their seat. It was only then that I remembered Ana had wanted to bring a friend.

"Miss Steele, you were bringing someone" I asked.

"Yes, she was just meeting with Dr Flynn."

I handed out the work from last lesson, waiting for the new girl to arrive.

"I have your newest student" The man who I had seen from the first night with Hyde said, as he entered the room with a woman just a bit smaller than Ana.

"Welcome, Hannah isn't it."

"Yes" she said smiling, as she handed over the work I has asked her to do.

"Please take a seat" I asked, as she went to the table in the back, next to Andrea.

They knew each other, smiling as she sat before I had the attention of the room.

"Last lesson, I asked you to complete the worksheets I gave you and I can say, I was very happy with the results. I can tell who's been reading, practising your work because you have come on leaps and bounds and I have no doubt that when you sit your diploma, you will pass. There are a few of you though that need to put a bit more work in otherwise you will struggle when the time comes."

I handed the papers out from last lesson, not wanting to name any names of who was struggling. That was not what this was about. As I said first lesson, everyone learns at their own pace although the likes of Leila and Susannah have put no effort into their work at all.

"Mr Grey do you give private lessons to those who are struggling" Leila asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"No Miss Williams, I don't. This is a course for everyone."

"Oh, you gave Ana some of your time. Why can't the rest of us have some too" she asked.

"Miss Steele was asking me a very important question and a guard was in the room, I can assure you everything was above board. Now can we get back to the lesson at hand."

She tried reaching for my hand, which I quickly pulled back as I placed the work on the next desk to hers.

"Look, you think my work is crap. I need extra lessons otherwise I'm going to fail."

"God will you shut up, you, you, you. We're all here to learn, not listen to you. If you paid attention in class and did the work, then you wouldn't fail" Ana told her and I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Shut it Steele, or else."

"Or else what? You try and attack Ana again because she spoke to Mr Grey. Three against one is nothing short of cowardice" Kate spat at Leila.

I looked over to Ana, checking she was ok and angry that they had tried to attack her for talking to me. I could see the guard approach but I had, had enough of the disruptions.

"IF YOU'RE NOT HERE TO TAKE PART IN THIS LESSON, DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT. I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE DISRUPTIONS."

Everyone had quietened but it was the smile on Ana's face and the nod from the guard, that had me calm.

"Now work for today and I would like you to start straight away since so much time has been wasted already. Hannah, I will read through what you have written and then speak to you but try and tackle these worksheets in the meantime" I said, handing out today's lesson.

"Yes, Mr Grey" she said, quietly.

I could see what Ana said about being one of the quiet ones. With the likes of Leila in the room thought, she will never come out of her shell.

"Mr Grey, I've done this before" Leila complained yet again. "When I was in high school."

Count to ten Christian I thought, as this woman was testing my limits.

"Miss Williams not a few moments ago you were complaining about the grade I had given you. If you have already done this, then you should know the answers and it should be easy for you and give you a better grade this time."

I ignored her then, making my way up to my desk and took a seat. Opening the workbooks as usual Leila and Susannah's were easy to put aside as they had done nothing apart from doodle in them. I smiled when I read Ana's book report. Harry Potter, you can't go wrong with that.

I looked up, catching her eye and received a smile before she got back to work. Someone else was watching us too and she was about to get a task she didn't want.

"Miss Williams you haven't written anything" I said quietly, so as not to disrupt the others.

"I told you Mr grey, I've done it."

I think the grown woman before me was more petulant than the teenagers I teach.

"Come with me Miss Williams" I asked as she stood from her seat, looking smugly over to Ana.

"What are we going to do" she giggled, as I walked her over to one of the shelves of books.

"We're not going to do anything, you are. Close your eyes."

"Oh, kinky Mr Grey. I would feel better with a blindfold."

I took a step even further back with that sentence. Leila Williams in the capacity of student, makes me want to vomit, never mind thinking of her as anything else.

"Place your hand out onto the bookshelves."

"What am I doing" she asked, realising she wasn't getting the attention she obviously craved.

"Place your hand on the bookshelf like I asked and pick a book. With your eyes closed, you cannot cheat and pick one you have already read."

She moved her hand across the books before finally settling on one. Hearing Ana's giggle from across the room, made me stifle a smile. Miss Williams will not be laughing when she realises what book she had picked.

"Open your eyes and show the room."

She did as I asked, smiling down at the book before showing the group. J R R Tolkien The Lord of the Rings. The fellowship of the ring.

"Cool, I've seen the movie."

"Like many movies that have been filmed, it's just a fraction of what the book holds. For the remainder of this course, I want you to read that book. Every lesson from now on, I expect you to have read at least two chapters in-between each class and you will be tested on that. If you get everything right, then I will not hesitate to pass you. My questions will be thorough though Miss Williams and the only way to pass, is to read. No watching any movie will help you with them."

She smugly walked back to her desk but I know that the smile will not last for long. It's a book I have read many times but it's not an easy read.

I spoke to Hannah who thankfully is eager to learn. She's very able in her reading and writing and I hope will find her voice within the group.

"Before you all leave today, I would like you all to pick a book as well. If you're already reading one then that is fine, you can continue with that book. I want you to write on this list which book you have chosen and I will have questions on it for our last lesson. If you finish the book before then, you can take the small test and then move onto another. All will go towards the final grade. The more you read, the better it will be for you and help your mind escape this place once more."

"There's that word again Mr Grey, escape. You will have the Officers running in the door" Mia said, laughing.

"I don't think they will object to the escaping I have in mind, I think they just might encourage you. If you're busy reading, there will be less mischief."

When Taylor came to the door to escort them back to the library, he nodded, smiling. He had obviously heard what I had said but I didn't mind. At the end of the day I was here to help them when they left, he was here to keep them alive until they do.

"I will see you all on Friday. Miss Williams please read as I will be testing you" I said as everyone got up from their seats.

"Thank you Mr Grey" Hannah smiled as she passed with Andrea to go out the door.

"You're welcome, enjoy your book" I called after her, as she was pushed along by the crowd.

I turned back to see Ana approaching with Mia, her books and papers in hand.

"Enjoy your reading ladies and keep warm."

Mia looked to Ana and myself then, before smiling.

Ana had just opened her mouth to say something to me when Leila pushed her from behind.

"Teachers pet" she had mumbled but I was focused on Ana, who was now in my arms.

She had been propelled forward toward the corner of the desk and I had pulled her back to my body. I couldn't breathe for a second as I held her. Taylor, shouting at Leila in the hallway.

"Ana, are you ok" I asked, turning her to me.

All she could do was nod at me, as I reluctantly took a step back.

"Ana talk to me, are you ok."

"I'm fine Mr Grey. Bullies like Leila are part and parcel of being in here. You ignore them and don't let them win" she said, looking up to me with a sad smile.

Taylor came in then, checking Ana was fine. She nodded, smiling when he asked her what book she was reading. He had brought her back to herself so easily with a few word, spoke to Ana about something she was interested in, instead of if she was fine. I admit I was jealous for a few minutes, wishing I had done that too but when she smiled brightly at me a few moments later, that jealousy was gone.

"Thank you, for saving me from that table" she said, before we both bent down to pick her papers up from the floor.

I handed her book to her, our fingers touching for longer than necessary before we both stood. Mia who was stood by the door waiting for us, told Ana that they had to go. As Ana was about to walk forward, she grabbed my hand again, squeezing gently before going to join her friend. I looked over to the door, seeing her beautiful smile before she was gone.

I took a seat, writing the student notes that I had to do after every lesson, making sure I wrote how disruptive Leila Williams was yet again.

Looking down to my hand that had been in Ana's only moments ago, it felt warmer than the other. Touching her had been fleeting moments in a very long day, they had been worth it though.

…

I took a walk on the beach when I arrived home, needing to de stress after the last couple of hours. It was strange seeing the snow on the sand when I first moved here but it has become the norm now.  
Ana's face pops into my mind, bringing a smile to my lips. Now, when I was free of camera's and guards, I could close my eyes and think of Ana's body against mine. I was angry at Leila for trying to hurt her and I worried about what that woman was capable of. I can't protect Ana in there, I had to trust people like Taylor and Jones to do that.

There is no doubt in my mind that if Ana was out here, I wouldn't hesitate to have asked her out by now. I can't rush her though, she has had the past five years stolen from her and she needs to find her feet once more. When she is ready, no matter how long that takes, I will be waiting with flowers in hand ready to let her know, how I really feel.

 **Thank you for reading and thank you for the birthday messages I received. I had a lovely weekend and am glad to get back to my writing.**

 **That was the last chapter of Leila in that class, she was starting to annoy me but she had to be there for things to happen the way they do.**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline.**


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

I walked quietly into my cell, putting my workbook down. I was angry that Leila has pushed me but feeling Mr Grey's hands on my body, it was worth it.

She's going to be so angry when she starts to read that book. It will give her something more to moan and complain about but with all the time she has left in here, she doesn't have much else to do.

"Ana, are you ok" Ros asked, coming over to stand by my bed.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"She touched you Ana" and so did he, which brought a smile to my lips.

"I'm trying to see if you're ok after that bitch touched you and you're smiling, which is making me smile. Stop it."

I laughed then, hugging my friend as Gwen told Ros the outcome from being pushed.

"You like him" she asked.

"I do. I really like him" I admitted out loud.

"Maybe I should join this class and have a word with this Mr Grey about looking after you when you get outside."

"What, no" I said, startling everyone. "If you want to join the group to learn English, thats fine but not to interrogate him."

"She's already protective of him. I love it" Ros laughed.

"Stop it."

"I'm only messing with you Mouse. You're a beautiful woman Ana. This Mr Grey would think himself lucky to have someone like you."

"Go out and grab yourself a slice of that hunky man" Gwen told me.

"I would rather have the whole package instead of a slice."

"Weeeell, from what I could see, a nice large package he has" Kate said, before the room erupted into laughter.

Mine, I wanted to say. Mine, Mine, Mine.

…

Breakfast was actually fun when we arrived, Leila staying well clear of Ros. Her complaints could be heard about her book but much to her annoyance, no one was listening.

We all made our way into the library once breakfast had finished. Ros not being in the group with us, had come to read while the rest of us worked on our projects.

"Ana, can you help me find a book" Ros asked, from behind the bookcase.

There was only one bookcase in the room which wasn't against the wall and it looked like Ros was hiding behind it.

"This library isn't that big, that you need some help" I said, joining her.

"I know but this is a secret spot for special moments."

"Oh. Does Gwen know you have brought me around the bookcase under false pretences" I asked.

I could hear Gwen laugh from her desk, so I think that she knows.

"Do you know there are cameras in the room" Ros whispered as we looked for this missing book, a book I had yet to be told the title of.

"Of course, there are cameras everywhere."

"Not in this corner. Where we are now is a blind spot for the cameras. It's perfect for conversations like our own or secret rendezvous with supposed sexy teachers."

"They will still hear you though."

"That depends how loudly you kiss" she smiled.

"Ros" I laughed, picking up a book I hadn't seen before and looking at the back.

"Keep it in mind. Here is the book I was looking for" she said the last part loudly, going to join the others.

I looked back to the corner, walking over to fit into the small space. She was right, it was a blind spot but I wouldn't risk getting him in trouble, no matter how much I wanted his lips on mine.

I had been sat at the table, writing my book report on the one I had just finished when Leila, Gia and Susannah came in. We ignored them as they made their way to the table at the back of the room.

"Ana, have you any idea on how to do this" Hannah asked me.

"What have you got to do."

Hannah showed me her list, a poem was what she had to do next.

"This book is ridiculous, I can't believe I have to read it. I have been set up to fail."

"You will be fine. Just skim through each page, I'm sure you can get him to pass you" Gia told her friend.

Keep wishing I thought, trying to continue with my work.

"Valentines is coming up. Write it as a valentine's message, they usually rhyme" I told Hannah about her latest assignment.

"That's an idea Leila. Leave Mr Grey a valentine's message in your book, I'm sure he'd like that" Susannah placated her friend.

"Keep wishing. The only one who would appreciate a valentine's message from Leila is Hyde or maybe even he's not that desperate." Ros said.

"Are you talking to me" Leila asked, from her table.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that." Ros told her. "Didn't I warn you what would happen if you touched any of my girls again. Then again, you pushed Ana straight into his arms so maybe thanks should be in order."

"Yes, thank you for that" I said, smiling.

Leila didn't speak back to Ros but as soon as I spoke, he attention was focused on me.

"Teachers pet, you have him eating out of your hand."

"I'm not a teacher's pet, I just know when to shut up and pay attention. You should try it sometime."

"Are you jealous Leila, because Ana is intelligent enough to hold his attention and have a conversation with him. Your intelligence can be written on the back of a postage stamp."

"Fuck off Gwen, go and kiss Ros's arse."

"Later baby but not at the moment" Ros told her.

"It was pretty pathetic how desperate you were in the last lesson" Mia said.

"Yes, you could have begged at his feet and he still would've walked past you to Ana" Kate told her.

"Are you not going to say anything" Leila said to her so-called friends. Both who were too afraid to say anything against Ros. "Let them gang up on me, you're both as bad as them. OFFICER HYDE" she shouted.

"Miss Williams what seems to be the reason that you're shouting in the library" he said, coming into the room.

We had not seen him for days, hoping he had dropped off the face of the earth but unfortunately, he was back.

"Officer Hyde, all these women were ganging up on me." she complained.

"Is that true" he asked, looking over us all.

"We were just discussing Leila's behaviour at our last English lesson Sir" Hannah told him.

I was proud that she had spoken up and was finally coming out of her shell.

"Yes, I have heard about that" he said, looking back at Leila disapprovingly. He was probably jealous that she had set her sights on someone else and not him.

Realising she wasn't getting any support here, she left the library, leaving her book behind. Thankfully for us all, Hyde followed her.

"Now the interruption has left, we can get back to some work" Gwen said as I started my book report again, ignoring Gia and Susannah who crept out of the room.

…

"Ana" I heard behind me, before I turned to see Taylor stood there.

It was coming up to dinner time and we had all just started to pack up. Taylor's normal jovial smile was gone and he didn't look happy at all, in fact he looked angry.

"My Dad" I asked, breathlessly.

"No Ana. As far as I know, he's fine. Warden Roach has asked me to bring you up to him."

I nodded, getting up from my seat, leaving everything behind. Was this about the library yesterday, had someone seen how close we had gotten. There was nothing anyone could view as us doing anything wrong. Everything is under constant watch, every word listened to. The only thing I could get in trouble for was squeezing his hand as I left but that could be perceived as my thanking him for saving me.

"Jason."

"You're not in trouble for anything Ana, please don't panic. This is the outside world trying to come in."

We walked past a woman, typing at her desk before Taylor knocked on the door to the Wardens office. I know I have been in here before, it was just a time that had passed in a blur.

"Warden Roach, I have Miss Steele" Taylor announced us, once the door was open.

"Thank you, Officer Taylor. Miss Steele, please take a seat."

I quietly walked into the room, stopping short when I realised that Dr Flynn was in here as well.

"Take a seat Ana" he quietly said.

I did what I was asked as Taylor was about to leave the room.

"Warden I would request that Officer Taylor stays for this meeting" Dr Flynn said.

"Anastasia, is that ok with you" the Warden asked me.

All I could do was nod. Out of all the men in the room, I trusted Jason the most.

"Anastasia. As per protocol, when an inmate is due to be released from prison soon, the victim will be notified. This was done last week and yesterday the parole board received a letter from a Carla Morton, protesting your release."

"I didn't apply for parole" I said quietly. I didn't apply because I knew she would do just this.

"I know that. As you know here, all inmates mail is opened and quickly read to make sure nothing suspicious enters the prison."

"Yes sir."

"This afternoon a letter was passed through to me from the mail room, addressed to you from Carla Morton. Due to the nature of this letter, I asked Dr Flynn to read it too. He is the one who asked for this meeting as he does not think it's in your best interest to receive this letter."

I could feel the panic starting at the thought of that horrible woman and how yet again, she is trying to ruin my life. Now I knew why Flynn was here and why he wanted Taylor to stay.

"I don't want to" I said, shaking "I'm sorry. I don't want anything to do with that woman."

"Ana, you don't have to read it" Taylor said, crouching down in front on him.

"Have you" I asked.

"Yes" he nodded and I could see the anger back in his eyes.

"Anastasia, I will keep the letter with your file and inform the parole board what we have received too."

"Can I make an appointment with Luke please."

"Luke?" the Warden asked.

"Yes, sorry. He is my Lawyer, I know the law is on her side but I would like to see if there is anything I can do once I'm out, to make her stay away."

"Anastasia. Just because you have been in prison, don't think once you get outside that the law won't protect you. It will. The reason I'm keeping this letter on file is that if at any point she harasses you outside, then this will go down as evidence against her."

"Thank you, Warden Roach."

"I will let Officer Taylor take you back to the wing" he said, as I stood beside Taylor.

"Thank you, all of you."

"Ana if you need to talk, you know where I am" Dr Flynn said.

"I know."

I walked quietly beside Taylor as we made our way back to my cell. Everyone was still at dinner so the cells were quiet. All except mine, which had the girls waiting for me.

"Don't let her get to you Ana" Taylor told me.

"Her. No, that bitch hasn't" Ros said, standing from Mia's bed.

"Ladies please" Taylor said, before turning back to me.

"I won't Jason. She has taken too much already, I won't let her take any more. Thank you for staying."

"Anytime."

"I need to call my Dad. If she tried to contact him too."

"When you're ready, come and find me and you can use the office" Taylor said before leaving the cell.

"Ana talk to us please" Gwen asked.

"She has contacted the parole board, trying to mess with my release. She doesn't realise that I refused to apply so the power she thinks she has, doesn't even exist."

"Taylor's right Ana, don't let her win. God what I would do for five minutes alone with that woman" Ros said, throwing her fist about.

"All right Tyson" Gwen laughed. "Take Ten instead."

Ros smiled, kissing her wife's lips before settling down as I told them about what happened in the office.

…

I spoke to my Dad, ruining his good day but I was glad to hear that she hadn't been in touch. She said her part, made sure I was here but her power over my life has ended and I don't think she can handle that.

My mood had been subdued since my visit to the Warden's office. Not knowing what she would do next. Luke had been called and he was due on Wednesday. He was in court until then and had offered to send one of his colleagues but trust was a big issue with me and I would rather speak to someone who I trusted, than someone new. He had been sent a copy of the letter but as I told Taylor and the rest, I didn't want to read it. I just hope he has some ideas on what I can do to make her go away.

Sunday evening, I attended the service with the girls in the prison chapel. I'm not a religious person, never really have but I suppose like outside, in the chapel I can find some peace. It's also a place that we can express ourselves, singing loudly without being told by Morgan or Hyde to shut up.

When Tuesday morning came around, I was more upbeat for the day. I had been working on my project, even selecting some of my journals for Mr Grey to read. Maybe reading these he will see a different side of me but I'm pretty much, a what you see is what you get kind of girl.

I was back outside, taking in deep breaths of the cool winter air. February had arrived but still the snow lay on the ground. The heater was fixed, hot air hitting you as soon as we were inside. We were introduced to Babs who had joined our little gardening group from another wing. She was a chatterbox, I will give her that. Far too happy to be inside a prison but maybe like me, being out here, she feels an escape.

"How did you end up in here" "Jessie asked her.

"Let's just say, I put too much trust in my ex-boyfriend. Thought nothing of it when he said we were taking a romantic trip to Vancouver. Getting stopped at the border and finding drugs in the car, pretty much put an end to that."

"Did they think they were yours" I asked.

"Not really the car part, but the ones he had stashed in my purse, pretty much yeah. My sentence was a lot shorter than his but I'm still here."

We chatted away, making sure we didn't fall behind on our work and went our separate ways once dinner was ready.

"She will keep you entertained when I'm gone" I told Jessie as we left the greenhouse.

"I don't mind, I would rather be with her than some of the nutters in here."

"Amen to that."

We climbed the steps towards the door, buzzing to be let back in. They like to take their time, especially in this weather but I didn't mind, more time to breathe.

Looking over the yard towards the gate, I saw it was closing behind a car that had just entered.

"Where did that smile come from" Jessie asked but my focus was on Mr Grey, who had just gotten out of his car.

They could take their time opening the doors at the moment as he was looking our way. I wanted to wave, acknowledge him in some way but I couldn't draw attention to the feelings that I had for the man who helped me escape the wing, two evenings a week.

"That's your English teacher" Jessie asked, pushing my shoulder as we watched him walk to the door.

"Yes, that's him" I said.

We watched him as the doors opened, one last look our way before he disappeared from sight.

"Sorry about the delay" Officer Reynolds said, finally opening our door.

"Don't worry about it sir, you were just about to get two new ice sculptures in the garden" Jessie told him as we made our way inside.

They talked back and forth between themselves as we went through the metal gates and onto the wing. My thoughts hadn't been on them though, it was on the man who had just arrived.

"How was the frozen icecap" Kate asked, when I entered my cell.

"It was fine, once I was back in the heat. We have a new girl with us now, she seems nice."

"She on this wing" Mia asked.

"No, she's on D. Babs is her name."

"Who's Babs" Ros asked, walking in with Hannah.

"Ana's new best friend" Kate wined. "She's replacing us."

"Behave" I smiled. "I will never replace my girls."

"Good Mouse because you're stuck with us. Forever" Gwen said as we left our cell and made our way to the dining hall for dinner.

Waiting in line, Leila's screeching voice, reached us at the end of the queue.

"Doesn't she ever shut up" Hannah asked.

"No, she's a new breed of dinosaur" Kate told her.

"Dinosaur" I laughed, snorting to myself.

"Yes, she's a loudmouthgobasaurus" we all laughed then, looking Leila's way.

I don't think she was happy with the attention but she usually attracts it. It felt good to laugh though for a moment, especially with all the worry I have had since Saturday.

"Tray" Leila said to me, when it was my turn to receive the delicious offerings of the day.

I handed the tray to her, seeing her put the food on it and waited for her to give it back.

"Officer Morgan could you help me with the door" Susannah shouted, struggling to come through from the kitchen with the trays of food, she had overloaded herself with.

"You silly girl" Morgan said, leaving her post to go and help.

"Can I have my dinner please before it gets cold."

"You think you're something don't you Steele, laughing with your friends."

"Give her the dinner Leila" Ros said, by my side and I continued to hold out my hand.

"Fine, don't choke on it. I sure wouldn't be helping you out."

I waited for her to put the tray in my hand but it was her hand on my arm I felt, my tray clattering onto the counter.

"Let go" I said, trying to pull my arm back.

"Fucking let her go now" Ros demanded, grabbing onto my arm too.

"Williams let go of her arm" Gail called, coming forward from her position at the other end of the counter as Morgan span around to see what was happening.

"Let's see how lover boy likes his girl branded" with that I felt a searing pain shoot through my arm.

A scream which could only be my own, echoed around the room.

My hand was wrenched from hers by Ros as Gail slammed Leila to the floor. Morgan was dealing with Susannah who had obviously been used to lure her away. Leila had in her hand a metal ladle, one that they use all the time and from the feel of it, one that had been left on the heated top.

I felt sick, like I was going to pass out as I stumbled back into a body. There was screams and shouts, the alarms adding to the noise but I was trying to focus on my breathing. I could hear Taylor talking, it was him I think that held me now but it felt like I was going further and further away.

"Ana stay with me please, talk to me" Jason said.

I couldn't. When I had arrived here in the prison, the walls I put up, were protecting my mind. With every step I stumbled, no matter how I fought them, the walls were coming back. These past couple of days had been too much, dealing with her and now this.

I was lifted into someone's arm before being placed down on to something soft. Taylor spoke to someone then before leaving to go for help.

When it felt like my mind had won, it was his voice that I heard, pained, anguished telling me to let him know that I was ok. His voice which was like an anchor, pleading with me to hold on.

He continued to talk to me, brushing the tears away that fell. It was one word though, one word he had said that kept me here. Christian. Having him here with me now, the emotion flowed.

"Too much" I whispered "too much" my tears falling freely.

"I know baby, I know" he whispered in my ear. "Stay with me Ana Please, talk to me."

I'll try, I will, I promise. I will try just for him. As my eyes opened and the tears fell, his eyes, his face was what held me there. His words bringing me back to him so the wall around my mind wouldn't win.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I know most inmates can apply for parole but for the sake of this story, when Ana is released, I wanted her to really be free.**

 **The next chapter is written and will be up as soon as i finish editing it.  
**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV.

I looked over to where the garden was located, smiling when I saw her there. It was hard not to acknowledge Ana; a slight wave could get us both into trouble.

Getting into the library was stress free. The gates and scanners had become normal to me now.

I had my class all set up, ready to go when the alarm when off.

I froze for a second before walking out into the corridor. Having not heard this alarm before, I wasn't sure if it was a fire alarm or something worse but my answers were quickly given.

Prison Officers, came from all directions as they made their way onto what is the prison wing. My back was against the wall in case I was knocked out of the way. Screams and shouts were getting louder and for the first time since I had been in here, I felt fear. Not for me, but for Ana and her friends who were in the middle of that.

"All Officers report to G wing now, we have a code 1. I repeat we have a code 1."

The voice came over the speaker. The words so loud, I could feel them in my bones.

For a moment, when the corridor was clear once more. I stood not knowing what to do. Do I leave or do I go back to the library, then it hit me. I can't leave without an escort and from the look of it, everyone is busy so it looks like I'm staying put.

"Get her to the hospital wing" I heard what sounded like Officer Jones, her voice shaken.

Taylor came through, someone wrapped under his arm, slumped against him as they slowly moved down the corridor in my direction.

"Stay with me please, talk to me" I heard Taylor say. "Stay with me goddammit."

He looked up, seeing me standing there but it was who I could now see he held, that had my attention.

"Ana."

"Grey" he said, but I didn't acknowledge him. I wanted to take Ana from his arms and hold her.

"Grey, what clearance do you have" he practically shouted at me, to pay attention.

"Library, bathroom and kitchen unless I'm with a guard."

"You're with one, follow me."

I followed after him, needing to know what was wrong with Ana but as yet he hadn't said a word. It was in that moment that I realised, neither had she.

"Ana" I said, needing to know she was ok "Ana."

We reached the small hospital and I took my chance, taking Ana from him and lifted her onto a bed.

"Speak to Ana, keep her with us" Taylor told me, leaving us alone while he went to find someone to help.

Her arm was wrapped up in something but I didn't dare remove it.

"Ana, it's Mr Grey can you let me know you're ok." Nothing…. "Ana it's Christian, speak to me Ana please. Let me know that you're alright."

She was still so quiet as I gently brushed a tear away that had fallen onto her cheek. It was like she was catatonic, she had shut down. I was choked up myself but it would do no one any good for me to show my emotions here.

"Ana, I need you to speak to me, let me know you're ok please. Don't let whoever did this to you win."

Her eyes were closed but a whisper from her, meant so much.

"Too much…. it's too much."

"I know baby, I know" I whispered in her ear. "Stay with me Ana Please, talk to me."

Ana finally opened her eyes, looking straight into mine. She was as focused on me as I was her and that is what I needed her to be at the moment. No matter how much I wanted to lean down and kiss all her tears away.

"Christian?" Ana said before wincing in pain when she moved her arm.

"Careful."

"Christian, it suits you."

"Thank you, my mother thought so too."

"Are you close to your mother" Ana asked me, sadly.

"My adopted mother, Yes. My adopted parents, my real parents to me, live in Seattle so I don't get to see them as much as I wish."

"You're adopted, how old were you."

Ana was talking and although her eyes closed as she fought off the pain, she was still with me.

"I was four. My birth mother was neglectful, too into her own life to worry about me. She didn't even legally name me, so my parents had that honour when she died."

"Sound very familiar, neglectful mothers" Ana said, opening her beautiful eyes to me once more. "She's trying to do it again, she's trying to ruin my life. Mess with my release. He was beating her, I saved her life but after all that, she took mine away from me."

I could only think of one person and that made me angry. Hasn't that woman done enough.

"It hurts Christian… it hurts."

"I know Ana, the doctors coming" they needs to hurry up, where the hell are they.

I was about to shout for someone to come when a man rushed into the hospital wing and headed our way with Taylor beside him.

"My apologies, I was on D wing" he said before stopping his words, when he saw me. He looked confused, probably because I wasn't dressed as if I worked here.

"I'm sorry, do I know you" the doctor said.

"Mr Grey is here at my request. He's been working with some of the inmates, one of them being Miss Steele. I think having him here, keeping her with us will be in everyone best interest."

"Flynn?"

"Unavailable at the moment" Taylor told him, gesturing for him to look at Ana's arm and do his job.

"Ok. Let's take a look then" he took the wrappings that had been placed on Ana's arm off, revealing a very nasty burn.

"Who did this" I said angrily, probably out of turn but at the moment I didn't care.

"Let's just say, Leila Williams and Susannah Martin will no longer be taking part in your group."

I watched as the doctor, cleaned around the wound. Ana's sobs growing louder, the longer he took. I wanted to shout at him to be careful but he continued on, ignoring her cries. This guy had the same bedside manner as Hyde and obviously sees the crime that these women had done and not the broken woman before him.

I reached for Ana's other hand, letting her know that I was there, receiving a disapproving look from the doctor but I didn't care. When he finally left, my hand was still in Ana's as she refused to let go.

"Where is your favourite place to travel Ana."

She had gone so quiet again after the doctor had left and I was worried that she was withdrawing into herself once more.

"Ana, you said you wanted to walk on the beach, where is your favourite place."

"Mmm, I haven't travelled anywhere, not out of the States anyway. I went to LA once when I was younger with my Dad. He had to take some work down there and said we could go to the beach. It was too crowded for me, too much noise. I like a quiet beach, one that I can enjoy hearing the waves, paddle in the ocean without being crushed in the crowd. There are some quiet ones around but you have to look for them."

I wanted to tell Ana that I lived on a beach, exactly as she had described but I didn't want her to withdraw into herself again, with what she is missing out there. If she wants to, when she is out of here, I will take her there. Let here enjoy the sand, the waves and more importantly the peace.

"Where do you come from then."

"Montesano. It's little town but it's home. I can't wait to go home again" she said sadly, through her tears.

We were approached by an older nurse who gave Ana the painkillers that the doctor had proscribed. She swallowed them down with little sips of water. There was no bedside manner in here, no rush to do anything quickly, no matter how much pain she was in. Ana was staying here the night, that was all she was told but I think that is more to do with her not being able to go back onto the wing, than looking after her injury.

There was a lot of activity at the entrance, a woman being put onto one of the beds. What the hell was going on in here, I thought but when I finally got a look at who It was. The blood on her face was justified.

Leila Williams had been brought in and to say she had taken a beating would be an understatement. I turned my back on her, shutting the curtain that was around Ana's bed and took a seat beside her.

"Ana, tell me about your Dad" I asked, keeping her talking when she had become quiet.

She tried to keep her eyes open, the painkillers starting to kick in.

"He's been my whole world from the moment I was born. He was always there, never too busy for me no matter what he had on. He's a carpenter, the best there is. He got sick when I was little but he fought it so I wouldn't be alone."

"He sounds like an amazing man."

"He is" she smiled before giving up the fight to close her eyes.

The curtain opened behind us then, as Taylor stepped inside.

"The curtain" he said.

"I just saw who arrived, I didn't want Ana getting more upset" I said quietly.

"Ok. I should get you out of here while I can. Obviously there is no group today, the whole wing is on lock down" he said, absently mildly as if he had a hell of a lot on his mind.

"Don't go" Ana mumbled, forcing her eyes to open.

"I can stay for longer if you need me, I have nowhere else I need to be."

I was due to have a drink with Elliot later but I know he will understand when I tell him what happened. With no phones in here though, I can't let him know until I leave.

"Fine, I'm putting my trust in you to look after her."

"I understand. Can I ask you something?"

"That depends on if I can answer."

"What did you mean for us to keep her talking, keep her with us" he looked at the woman who was in and out of consciousness on the bed before looking back to me.

"You can tell him….. I feel drunk, no I feel sick" Ana said as I quickly grabbed the bowl off the side, to which she vomited into it.

I rubbed Ana's back, holding her hair away from her face as Taylor observed. He didn't say anything but became worried when Ana started retching even more.

"What did the doc give her" Taylor asked, picking her chart up.

"Whatever it was, I think it's too strong for her."

Ana lay back down, wiping her face with a cloth that had been left on the end of her bed. Turning on her side, she closed her eyes once more.

"Ana are you ok with me speaking to Mr Grey."

"Christian, his name is Christian and yes" was the last thing she said before sleep finally took her.

"She knows your name."

"Only from earlier. I told her when I was trying to bring her around, get her to talk to me."

"That's fine, as long as she doesn't call you that in class. It will only give some, more to complain about. What I said before as Ana has somewhat given permission for me to speak to you and was coherent enough to remember your name. When Ana joined us in the prison, she wouldn't speak, she was scared of her own shadow. Her mind had basically built a wall around itself and she wouldn't let anyone in. It took months of working with her, watching her finally interact with the women that had surrounded her and waited until she was ready to open up. A visit from her Dad and being able to spend as much of her day outside as she could, helped also. She's an incredible young woman, one who should've never been here in the first place."

"She said her mother was trying to mess up her release."

"Yes, she is trying but she won't succeed. Ana has had a stressful couple of days and with this on top of it, I didn't want Ana disappearing into her head again and undo the progress she has made."

…

I knew my time was coming to an end when The Warden came in to pay a visit. Taylor explained my presence, and that I had stayed with Ana while everyone was needed on the wing to get it under control.

"Why did she do this" Roach asked, looking at Ana's bandaged arm.

"I think it maybe my fault" I voiced what I had been thinking, while I had been sat beside Ana.

"What do you mean, how could this be your fault" The Warden asked.

"Did you get my reports about Fridays lesson."

"I did. Miss Williams took it upon herself to disrupt the class once again."

"Yes, she did. She wanted all my attention on her but I was there to teach the group and I made my feelings known, how unhappy I was about the disruption. As she left the room, she pushed Ana into me, calling her my teachers pet. Ana is one of the many who come in, enjoy the lesson and get down to the work but Leila seems to have a vendetta against her."

"Well Miss Williams will not be in any fit state to cause a disruption for a long time to come. Her actions are hers alone Mr Grey. You're not at fault in any of this."

It was easy to hear his words but I know them to be untrue. I just hope Ana is ok after all this.

I had no idea what time it was when Taylor told me it was time for me to leave soon. He just had to finish his paperwork and then he would take me through.

Ana hadn't woken and thankfully the doctor was finally keeping an eye on her. I think Taylor was more worried about her mental state than the injury she had received. They had moved Leila to a hospital off site as they didn't have the equipment to help her here. I just hoped that Ana was free before she ever came back again.

Looking down at Ana, I was waiting for Taylor to come back to escort me off the hospital wing and back to the library before I was to leave.

"You have to stay strong Ana" I whispered. "I wish I could take you with me and protect you from everyone who wants to hurt you but I can't, not yet anyway. I just hope when the day come that we're both outside, you will give us a chance to be more than we ever could be in here."

I pressed my lips to her forehead, pulling back when I heard footsteps approach and the curtain, pulled back once more.

"Ready to go" Taylor asked me.

"Yes, I'm ready. She hasn't woken up."

"That's good, she needs to rest."

I followed him back to the library where he waited while I packed my things away. Taylor had finished his shift, probably finished hours ago but as I walked to my car, he was making his way to his.

"Why do you do it Taylor" I asked.

"Apart from days like today, I enjoy my job. Helping these women, find their feet again and hopefully they never darken these doors again. Yes, we have some here who don't want to be helped, enjoy the fact that they have committed that crime, killed someone even but there are the others, the Ana's, the Kate's, the ones who realise what they have done and are just trying to survive until they're released. Some should've never been here in the first place but life knocked them down. These are the reason I'm here. If I can't help those then who are they left with, Hyde, Morgan. They have no interest in the women here. It's a job, a pay check or in Hyde's case a power trip. If someone kills themselves then as far as they're concerned, it's one less inmate to look after."

"How can they work here if they don't care."

"When the prison service is cutting everything they can and not attracting new people into the system. We're stuck with the people we have. Unfortunately, Hyde's good. He gets into trouble but doesn't ever do anything that will give him the sack."

"Can you do something for me, call me and let me know how Ana is."

He looked back to the prison building, nodding. I gave him my number before getting into the car.

It was only when I had started the car, did I realise what time it was. Coming up to 2am and I was still here.

I pulled out of the prison gates, needing to be away from here for a few minutes. I didn't get far, pulling over as the enormity of the evening hit me. She was hurt, seeing Ana completely shut down had broke my heart, seeing her in pain made me realise how much I wanted to hold her, protect her. I was falling in love with that quiet woman with her beautiful smile, her giggle that brings a smile to my lips. Ana had come to mean so much to me in such a short time and no matter how much I wanted to shield her from everything at the moment, I couldn't.

My phone rang, picking it up, only noticing now all the missed calls and voice mails from my brother.

"I'm sorry Elliot, I got held up"

"She had better be beautiful for you to stand me up." he laughed, but I was just quiet. "Christian, what's going on."

"I've just left the prison. Sorry about tonight, I will make it up to you tomorrow or tonight as it is now."

"That's fine, don't worry about it. Are you ok."

I am but Ana's not.

"I'm fine, I'll see you later." I said before ending the call.

I drove home, the further I got from Ana the more my heart ached to be back with her. Pulling up to my house, I should've been surprised but I wasn't to see my brother sat in his car, waiting for me to arrive.

"It's the middle of the night" I told him as we made our way into the house, putting my keys down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, it's a big brothers job though to make sure my little brother gets home safely and he's ok. He's not ok though is he."

I turned to Elliot, shaking my head, trying to keep my emotions in check. I was soon pulled into my brother's hug, needing the support he was giving me right now.

"Talk to me Christian, what the hell happened tonight in that place."

We grabbed some beers from the fridge, sitting down on the couch. I told him about the alarms going off, the screams and seeing a catatonic Ana being pulled by Taylor.

"Shit, it's her" he said.

"I don't under El."

"For the past few weeks, you have seemed different. Mum picked up on it when you last spoke, she said you were happy and asked me when I talked to her whether she would be meeting this special someone soon. She's right, you have been happier. More, I don't know…. content, if that's what I can call it. You do have someone special but she's in there, behind those walls."

"She's hurt Elliot. Her arm has been practically branded and she did nothing wrong" I said, ignoring the tear that fell onto my cheek.

"What is she called."

"Anastasia, Ana" I said looking up to him.

"Is she part of this group you're teaching."

"Yes. She has a love of books that could rival my own. Ana is very intelligent, beautiful and she doesn't belong in there."

"What did Ana do."

I told him about her mother and stepfather. His reaction was the same as mine that it was self-defence, until her mother, buried her daughter.

"She's one sick mother, I can't even call her that. To do that to her own daughter" Elliot said, shaking her head.

"I'm hoping the guard who I was with will call me, I can't exactly call the prison to see how she is."

"What happened to the woman who did this to her."

"She's had the shit kicked out of her by the looks of it when she was brought into the hospital wing. Ana has a very close nit group of friends who probably had something to do with that."

…..

Elliot stayed the night at mine, in fact neither of us had left the couch. I had called the school and spoke to the head who knew that I was working at the prison. He completely understood when I told him I would be in no fit state of mind to teach today after witnessing what I saw yesterday.

"Take some time off if you need to Christian."

"I will be fine, just exhausted this morning" I told him before we both hung up.

I waited for the phone call, hoping it would come. My phone never far from my hand.

"Christian, you might want to see this" Elliot said as I came back from the bathroom.

He had the news channel on and the main story was about a prison riot that had taken place. They were waiting for a news conference to start, with Warden Roach to speak. My stomach dropped, had something else happened as unless there is an escape, you don't hear much about this prison on the news.

Watching the warden take the first steps up to the microphone, the flashes started.

"Morning, my name is Warden Roach. Last night, we had an incident in our prison when an inmate was attacked, burned. Due to this incident, other inmates took it upon themselves to deliver a beating to this woman. She's currently under guard in the intensive care unit at a local hospital where she will remain until she's fit enough to be returned to the hospital wing here."

"What about the woman she attacked, was she provoked."

"Watch your words" I said, probably scaring my brother with how I said it.

"No, it was not provoked. The inmate currently in the ICU had a vendetta against this young woman who has been left with a burn on her arm. At no point is any blame being laid on her."

"Warden how could this happen, what was she burnt with. This is a prison, isn't everyone watched."

"Yes, everyone is watched. One of my officers left her post to assist another inmate who had called for help, knowing if she didn't assist that another injury would've occurred. A ladle, an everyday kitchen ladle had been left on the heat and had been subsequently used as a weapon."

"How did the story get out, everyone would be on lock down" a reporter asked.

"That is what we will be thoroughly checking into."

"In other words, someone has a phone and their checks are crap" Elliot said.

"Ring dammit" I said, looking at my phone. No one had asked the question that I wanted to hear. I know he's busy but I can't wait until Friday to find out how Ana is, if Friday is even going ahead.

Just as the Warden headed back into the building, my phone rang.

"Taylor" I said quickly.

"It's Ana" I heard, a smile coming to my lips

"Ana how are you."

"I'm ok, my arm hurts. The meds I think, made me loopy. I'm sorry if I said anything inappropriate" she giggled.

"You didn't say anything wrong Ana. I'm just so happy that you're ok."

"I'll get there. Thank you for last night, I don't think I would've gotten through it without you there."

"There was nowhere else I would've rather been" I smiled, seeing my brothers raised eyebrow but also the smirk on his face.

"I have to go. Taylor let me call my Dad from the doctor's office and as he said he was going to call you, he let me do it instead."

"I owe that man a beer."

"Not beer, brownies. I will see you Friday, I have some journals for you if you want to read them."

"I would love to, stay safe Ana."

"You too Christian" with that the line went dead and I placed my phone down.

"If a woman, no matter where she is, can bring a smile like that to your face. I can't wait to meet her" Elliot told me.

Five weeks and counting.

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline.**


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

"Are you ready Ana" Jason asked me.

I looked up to him from where I had been sat on my hospital bed, waiting to be taken back.

"Yes, I'm ready. The nurse just dressed it again and said I need to come back tomorrow."

"It's ok, I already noted it down."

I got up from my bed, making sure I had everything with me, not that I had much here anyway. I was on my way to see Dr Flynn before I go back onto the wing but my mind at the moment was on Christian.

I smile when I say his name in my head, not daring to say it out loud. I know I cannot let anyone know his name as it could get us both into trouble. Another thing I have been thinking about, well playing on my mind really, is the girls. There is no way Ros and Gwen especially, would've just stood there and done nothing. Kate probably as well. I just hope they're all ok.

We made our way down to Dr Flynn's office, knocking on the door.

"Come in" the voice on the other side said.

"Go on Ana, I will be back to pick you up in a bit" Jason smiled.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello Anastasia, please take a seat."

I did as he asked, walking over to the chair but looking over to couch he had as well.

"You can lay down if you think that will make speaking easier."

"It's ok, I didn't get much sleep once the meds had worn off so I will probably fall asleep if I lie down now."

"That's fine Anastasia. I apologise for my absence last night. I was caught up for a long while on B wing and you were asleep by the time I finally got over."

"I understand" I said quietly. I know Christian was with me and if Flynn had come over, our time would've been cut short.

"I will ask you a simple question first and I promise no Psychobabble as you call it. How are you doing."

"To be honest, at the moment my mind won't shut up. I'm tired but I know once I get onto that wing and everyone is there, I might be too scared to go to sleep. That woman, outside. I just want her to go away and leave me alone but more than anything, I just want to hug my Dad. It's been too much, all at once and I feel like I'm fighting against myself, not to shut down."

He handed me the box of tissues, which I quickly took. Hearing the anguish in my Dad voice, made me cry. He had watched the news, panicked as always, not knowing until I called that I had been at the centre of it. He was angry that someone hadn't called him but I supposed as I was only burnt that there was no rush to tell him.

"Anastasia" Dr Flynn said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Sorry. Like I said, my mind is everywhere."

"It's ok. The women who did this to you will not be on the wing when you arrive. Miss Martin has been moved to another wing and Miss Williams is off-site at the moment and I doubt will be back for a while."

I took a steadying breath, nodding my head.

We talked about my mother, my Lawyer now coming in tomorrow as his appointment today was cancelled. I want to know what I can do to make her go away, set up a restraining order if I can.

"If you need to see me Anastasia, contact Taylor and he will bring you through. I don't want you making an appointment and then worrying for days, it will only make it worse."

"Thank you, Dr Flynn."

We waited as he rang Taylor, who came to get me.

Walking back into the wing, it was so quiet. Everyone was at their work, the lock down obviously over as we made our way into my cell.

"How's your arm Ana, do you need some painkillers now?"

"No, I'm fine. I had some before we left. I think my next will be around five so I can have them with my dinner."

"I will check the chart."

He was stalling as I knew what was coming. With only me on the wing, my door had to be locked so I didn't go walkabout. He couldn't just put me in the library like last time and I didn't want to at the moment, I wanted to sleep while no one else was around and I hoped I could get a few hours before everyone came back.

"I will be find Jason, go."

"I will be back to check on you later."

"I'll be asleep, I hope."

The door closed loudly behind him as I took a seat on my bed. Looking around the room, it looked like it always had, like nothing had changed but the bandage on my arm brought back the reality of the situation and what had happened.

Flynn said she was off-site, where and for how long I didn't know. My time here was coming closer to an end and I just hoped that I was gone before I ever had to face Leila Williams again. Hopefully she will be moved to another wing, I wonder if they would take requests.

…

I woke, hearing a bang on the opposite side of the metal door. Mia's voice asking for it to be opened. Sitting up in my bed, I waited for the door to open and hoped that all my friends came through.

"You just can't get any sleep in this place" I said to Mia when she walked in.

"Oh my god, you're ok. Shit you're not ok" she said angrily looking at my bandaged arm.

"Where is everyone else" I asked, once I had hugged Mia who came to join me on my bed."

"Hannah is just using the bathroom, Kate, Ros and Gwen are all down the block along with a few others."

"Your eye" I asked, my heart sinking.

"Just Morgan getting handsy when she tried to get us in here."

"What happened after, my mind was just clouded with pain."

"All hell broke loose. Officer Jones had knocked Leila to the floor but the girls were having none of that, they were so quick. Kate got her foot in first, probably breaking Leila's rib in the process. Once Ros and Gwen got around the counter, they kicked the shit out of her."

"Where were the officers then, I know Gail and Morgan were there, Taylor was with me."

"There was only a couple at first. Once the others came in, it was over but in those few minutes with us crowded around them, they couldn't get through. You're not the only one who Leila has bullied on the wing so everyone took their shot, either at Leila or keeping the Officers from her. Hannah had been pushed over in the crush so I was trying to get her up so as not to be trampled on, so we missed our chance" She said disappointed. "They were in two minds whether to let us out this morning but as they had already locked all the culprits away as Hyde called them, there was no point in keeping us in and causing another riot when we were let out."

"I bet he's pissed" I said.

"Fuming. I don't think I have seen him this angry before and I don't think it's because of us. As usual he was sat in the office, probably playing with himself, when he was supposed to be out on the wing. He got a dressing down from the Warden this morning, we all heard it. He walked by us at breakfast and into the office, slamming the door in the process. Personally, I think he's pissed because his toy is out of action. She thinks she's in his favour, batting her eyelashes at him but if there is anything going on between them, it's one sided. She's a means to an end, maybe that's why she put her attention onto Mr Grey to make him jealous."

"He better stay away from me then" I said, not wanting Hyde anywhere near me.

If he tries anything, I won't keep quiet like some would. They would hear my complaint in the Cascades.

"Why was the door shut Mia... Ana" Hannah said, walking into the cell.

"How's your arm."

"Sore, really sore but I'm trying to ignore it. I have to have my next meds at dinner."

"I'm glad you're back. I was worried when I saw, Taylor drag you out of there."

"I'll be fine Hannah. I need to keep my mind active and continue my countdown. I'm worried about the girls though, this is going to mess with their release dates."

"I know, we just have to wait and see what extra time they get when they come back. Leila won't be making any complaints for a while. She was a blooded mess, the last time I saw her."

We made our way into the food hall, our group smaller than I liked it to be. Andrea asked me how I was when I passed her table, letting us know that Gia had refused to come out of her cell.

"She hasn't got the back up any more. Show's you how tough someone really is when they can only bully you when they have their friends to back them up" Mia told her.

"Miss Steele" Gail called out, gesturing for me to come her way.

She handed me my medication, making sure I had taken them before I made my way back into line with the girls.

"Tray" I heard, my arm automatically moving forward before it froze in mid-air and I pulled it back. I shouldn't be afraid to get my dinner but with the warming lights above the food, I felt like I was putting my hand into the lion's mouth, reaching out to where I couldn't see.

"Tray" I heard again. "Sorry Ana, I didn't think" Mavis one of the older ladies here said, reaching her hand as far as she could to take the tray from me, placing it back a few seconds late full of my dinner.

"Sorry Mavis" I said quietly, obviously holding up the line.

"No worries dear, take your time."

I waiting for Hannah and Mia to be served before we made our way to the table.

I was hungry but as my stomach was in a mess, worrying about a hundred different things, it took me a while to finished my dinner. Most of the food hall was empty but no one came to tell us to leave, we were left on our own.

"Do you have to go back to the hospital wing again" Mia asked me.

"Yes tomorrow. I'm on painkillers but I have to go looking for one of the officers if I need them."

"What are you going to do tonight when we're locked up" Hannah asked.

"Suffer" not a lot else I could do.

We spent the rest of the evening in our cell, ignoring the noise outside. I just hoped the rest of my girls would be out soon and back on the wing once more.

….

"Look after yourself Ana" Luke said, leaving the room as I got up to go back onto the wing.

I felt a bit of a relief after speaking to Luke, that we were doing something to keep her away from me when I'm released. He had the paperwork for a restraining order ready to be filed. His company had contacted her about the letter that she sent, threatening harassment charges. I still had not read it and after seeing the reaction from everyone who had, I don't want to.

I was escorted back onto the wing by Morgan. She needed to get laid as she had a face like a smacked arse. Her and Hyde would be perfect for each other.

I was the first to sit down for lunch, waiting for everyone to emerge from their jobs. I hadn't been released for work duty yet and couldn't wait until I was so I could escape this building. My medication continued to ease the pain of my arm which the nurse said didn't look so raw today. It looks hideous, like I had been burned which I obviously had. There was no sympathy in this place, it was get on with it so that's just what I did.

"What are you doing this afternoon" Hannah asked me.

"No idea, counting the blocks in the wall yet again or I will start rereading the book I have, either way I'm in there."

"Looks like you might have some company" Mia said smiling as I turned around to see Kate coming back onto the wing.

I was on my feet, making my way over to her before I knew it, pulling my friend into a hug.

"Your arm, are you ok" she asked.

"Ok, you" was all I could say, we didn't have time at the moment as Hyde was trying to lead her to the cell.

"Fine, see you soon."

I watched as he led Kate into our cell, hoping that she would be staying there and they wouldn't be moving her out. I got my answer a few minutes later, when Hyde emerged and shut the door.

"She's still with us" Mia said, sounding just as relieved as I was.

"I hope it stays that way."

Lunch was soon over and I was escorted into my cell by Officer Reynolds. This was getting to be boring but I needed to see Kate.

She was off the bed before the door was even shut, hugging me tight.

"What happened when you left" she asked me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"You first" she smiled as I joined her on her bed.

"I don't remember much at first, I felt the walls coming back again. Taylor kept talking to me while practically dragging my down the corridor and then he was there, Mr Grey."

"You saw him" she asked.

"Yes. He was here for our lesson but Taylor had him come to the hospital wing and stay with me while he found the doctor. He talked to me, asked me about different things, about my Dad, I remember. I think he was trying to keep me with him."

"I can't believe he stayed with you."

"He probably didn't have a choice at first. The prison would be on lock down so it's not like he could walk out the front door."

"I will have to thank him for looking after our girl, besides do you really think he would've walked away from you."

"No, I don't."

I need to do more than thank Christian for staying with me, I don't want to think about how much I would've regressed if he hadn't been there for me that night. His voice soothed me, wrapped around me like a protective blanket, keeping me by his side.

"What happened with you guys, where are Ros and Gwen?"

We were all taken to solitary, put in cells next to each other. Warden Roach came in and spoke with each of us. My god he can shout, I'm surprised you couldn't hear him outside. I suppose my assault on inmate Williams wasn't as bad as I only got a kick in. Ros practically barrelled me and Gail out of the way to get to her. Ana, I think if the other officers hadn't have come in, she would've killed Leila. I don't think I have ever seen Ros in a rage like that before and I'm so glad that she's on my side. Gwen was pulling her off, until Leila spat at Ros and then she waded in too. It was minutes, that's all we had but they did Leila some damage. Broke her nose, she will be lucky if she can see out of her eyes but she deserved it. When we were being taken up, Ros said for who ever got back here first to give Mouse a hug and kiss from her. I love you girl but I'm not kissing you so a hug will have to do" I was pulled into Kate's arms then as I let my tears flow. They had done it for me but now they're going to be here a hell of a lot longer than before.

"Did you get extra time" I asked Kate.

"Two weeks but I don't exactly have something to rush out of here for. Millie and Sabrina were taken with us but I don't know if they're back yet. One more thing, I have lost my privileges so no more English course for me."

"No, we did this together."

"I know Ana and if they do it again, I will sign up if I can. Every assignment he has given me so far, I have done it as a letter to my babies. I will still continue my assignments he set and read but I won't get out of here any more for class. Hey stop with the tears, you didn't ask for her to attack you. That woman was deranged and hopefully she has finally been put in her place."

"Do you think they will bring her back here."

"Hopefully not. If she is, it will be because Hyde wants her here. I heard some of the officers in solitary when I was leaving, complaining about they're at breaking point and they struggled to move Susannah. She won't be back and hopefully their places will be taken before Leila shows her ugly face again. Although if she does come back here, I hope you're already out and she can have your bed or maybe one in Ros and Gwen's room. Locked up with us when she can't escape, then she will know what a nightmare is."

We spent the rest of the time talking, keeping our minds off the locked door and hoped to be let out soon. We could hear the voices come onto the wing but as usual they waited for one of the girls on the other side to call for it to be opened. It's a good job we both had a few things left from our last visit from the commissary otherwise we would've been hungry by the time we had of gotten out.

"Please release me, let me go" Kate sang as the door finally opened and Gail's amused face came into view.

"One day" she said. "But not today."

Mia and Hannah came into the cell, dropping down on the bed around us.

"What have you two been up too."

"Oh, the usual. Plotting the downfall of the government to how many stitches it takes to make a patchwork quilt."

"Behave" Mia laughed, throwing her pillow at me.

"No, we have just been catching up."

"I never got to ask earlier, how did it go with your lawyer" Hannah asked me.

"It was fine. Morgan as usual was none too happy to basically be told to get out of the room but she did. He's positive he can get her to stay away, has all the legal paperwork done for a restraining order. They can't stop her sending letters to the prison but they have agreed that it's not in my best interest to receive them. Every letter that she sends is just more and more evidence against her, if she breaks the restraining order."

"I don't want her anywhere near you but if she does break it, we'll make her welcome in here" Kate said, rubbing her hands together. Leila, take two.

…

I tried to settle the nerves in my stomach as we walked towards the library. I had my journals in my hand, hoping that he could take them with him and the Officers wouldn't want to look through them first.

"Please take a seat" I heard his voice to the women who had already reached the door, my group coming up the rear, being the last to enter.

As I entered the library, Christian stood collecting in our work books. I hadn't done a lot since our last meeting, more for not being able to write properly with my arm than not trying.

"Hello Ana" he greeted me, his hand held out for my book.

"Hello Mr Grey" I smiled, handing over my workbooks and the two journals that I had selected.

His hand brushed against mine, the familiar shock to my system that I know he feels too.

"Please take a seat" he said, reluctantly pulling his hand away.

As Christian started to speak, his voice held my attention. The roll-call was shorter, missing six of our regular members and as he spoke to the group as a whole, I could feel his eyes looking my way. We didn't have an Officer in the room with us today, I suppose it wasn't needed as the troublemakers were no longer here. That or Hyde who had brought us, had more important things to do. We still had the camera's though, maybe Hyde thought it would be better to watch us from there. I preferred that option as he was still in a foul mood.

"You all have your papers, Ana I would suggest you read as you might struggle for this part." This was my main task anyway so I opened my book.

I was conscious of his presence throughout the lesson. It was hard, stopping myself from just talking to him like we did in the hospital but it would only draw unwanted attention to us.

"I need a new book Mr Grey" Mia said, once she had finished the work he had set. He acknowledged her as she got up from her seat.

I had been reading the same line over and over again as I tried to focus. I could blame it on my medication which I had just taken at dinner but I think it was more, the man walking around the room.

I heard the scraping of the library ladder on the floor then, as Mia got it to climb.

"Mia, what are you looking for" Christian asked her as he went to help.

I could hear them talking before my name was called by Mia and I was asked to help too.

"I don't think you need three of us to find a book Mia" I said, getting up from my seat to go and join them both at the bookcase.

"I do if I can't think what the hell the title is called. What's the book that Jessie was telling us about. I thought it was the bodyguard but this isn't it" she said holding a book in her hand, obviously using the ladder to get it.

"The protector. It was here last week when we were here, unless someone has taken it out."

I made my way towards the other side of the room, around the back of the bookcase where I had seen it last time we were here. Right on the top shelf it sat.

"It's here, you might need the ladder" I said seeing Mia come around the bookshelf after Christian. I was aware of every breath he was taking now we were in the small corner behind.

"Where is it Ana" he asked me.

He looked to where I was pointing, reaching up to grab the book. My breath faltered for a second as he stretched, his t shirt riding up, revealing the bottom of his stomach.

"Here you go Mia" he said, handing her the book.

"Thank you" she smiled happily, opening it and walked toward the end of the shelf. Looking back, she winked, she had set us up as we were now in Ros's blind-spot.

"Are you ok." he asked quietly, gesturing to my arm. He looked to Mia, to see what she was doing before back to me.

I took a book from the shelf, not really caring what it was as it kept my hands busy.

"It's ok, sore but I try and ignore it. I wanted to thank you" I whispered "For staying with me."

"Ana I wouldn't have been anywhere else."

I could see that he was itching to touch me, his hands moving forward before he pulled them back. I held my good hand out for him to take and he took it, walking forward. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him to me.

"Ana?"

I know he was worried about us getting caught but my murmur of "blind spot" had him holding me tighter, his face buried in my hair. I could hear the girls, starting up a conversation with the others giving us a few minutes as Mia walked back to her seat. I was falling for this man, I couldn't deny it and I didn't want to, I was falling in love with my teacher. He was more than that though, so much more.

Christian lifted his head up before placing a kiss on my forehead. His fingers gently brushing my cheek, before stepping back with a smile matching my own.

Hannah called him away then, to which he had to reluctantly leave. I pulled a few more books off, absent-minded walking back to my desk as if I had been deciding what to read all the time.

"How many can you read at once" Mia laughed when I dropped five heavy books on the desk.

"Just a little light reading."

"I'm going to change your name to Hermione Granger, if this is light reading. Then again you probably have the same brains."

While Mia and I talked, Christian watched us, making sure everyone else in the room had the same attention. With the trouble makers gone from the group, the atmosphere was more upbeat.

"How are you getting on with your book reports" he asked the group, towards the end of the lesson.

"I don't think I have read so much in my life but I'm enjoying it" Casey laughed.

"Good, that's good. It keeps your mind active, away from this place" he said before turning to me.

"Ana how's yours getting on."

"I could tell you what happened in the book I just finished, answer your questions but writing them at the moment is not happening" I said, wanting to scratch my arm off.

"Take your time Ana, read, escape this place" he smiled as I nodded.

"Now this group has grown smaller and unfortunately will be staying this size for the rest of the course. I want you to look forward now. I know you're all in here for different amounts of times but the main focus of this course is to help you out there, give you that qualification. What is your one dream, that one thing you want or want to do above all others."

"Who will be seeing these dreams" Hannah asked.

"Just me."

"Good. Some of the Officers in here will just take the piss if they read what we really want."

"There will be no mocking from me. This is to help you focus on what you really want."

What I want is Christian and I on the beach somewhere, wrapped in a warm blanket as we watch the sun go down. I don't know what this connection is between us but I don't want it to ever stop.

Our lesson came to an end far too soon as far as I was concerned. Officer Hyde came into the room, barking at us all to get our things together. I don't think Christian was very happy with his attitude but it's not like he could do anything.

"Enjoy your reading ladies" he said as we headed to the door.

"Enjoy yours Mr Grey" I said, smiling as I following the girls out of the door and back onto the noisy wing.

Climbing onto my bed that night, I marked another day off on my journal. Since Christian and I have gotten closer in here, it's been harder to write every night. I want to write about our touches, about his beautiful smile but I couldn't. I wrote instead about how cold it still was, snow turning to rain, the chill throughout the whole wing. Being in his arms today, I could've written whole pages about how I felt in that moment but instead it was about being locked in my cell during the day and missing my friends. The only thing in my journal that I could put down to Christian was the smiley face I drew. It was something that Dr Flynn had me do when I first arrived to assess my mood. He wanted something simple for me to be able to look back on and see how far I had come from the depressed teen I was when I arrived. It helped. Now the smiley face meant something more. It meant my happiness, not how I felt counting down my days with the numbers underneath it getting lesser by the day. It meant how I felt inside. As each day passes, I hope those smiles will only get bigger.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I know I'm taking liberties with the touches between Christian and Ana but that the joy of fiction and there will be a few more touches on the way.**

 **For those angry about her mother. Don't worry she will get what's coming to her before the end of this story.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	10. Chapter 10

**There seems to be a continuing problem with the new chapter emails being sent out so i hope those who subscribe, received it and if not, they sort the problem our soon. enjoy.**

CPOV

 _My guardian angel._

 _How I wish I could speak to you so freely, face to face instead of in the words of a book._

 _Tell you how much the minutes that I see you, mean to me. How each smile I receive, brightens up a dreary day._

 _Feeling your hand in mine, your voice in my ear. You were my anchor, keeping me with you._

 _I know I come with a lot of baggage that will follow me for a long time to come._

 _Just know this though. When I'm free to breathe, free to tell you how I really feel. If you want me, I'm yours._

 _Ana_

 _xxx_

I'm yours Ana, all yours.

I had a little hunt for Ana's message in her journal, following the clue that she left just inside the front cover.

 _Pick up a book and see where it takes you_

 _let your mind escape for a little while._

 _Explore the wonder, the magic that words can lead you_

 _to your favourite place in time._

 _To live inside a world and see how much they thrive_

 _to read an iconic birthday and cheer from the sidelines_

 _a book can give you so much pleasure, a friend along the way_

 _It help the countdown go quicker until I reach that special day_

I smiled when I think about Ana's clue. Only one would lead to a date after I found nothing of significance on Ana's release date. Ana had been enjoying the Harry Potter books, letting me know that she had started to read through them again. Turning to July 31st, Harry Potter's birthday is where I found her letter. I had read it so many times, every word was imprinted on my mind.

"How was she" Elliot asked me, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Her arm is still bandaged but she was smiling when I saw her yesterday."

"She's not the only one, it suits you" he laughed.

We had met up for our usual Saturday night drinks. The bar was heaving tonight, full of girls too drunk to stand and trying to hang off any guy who would buy them a drink. Valentines was approaching and with the advertisements around of the upcoming party, it will be a night I'm staying home.

"I held her Elliot… she felt perfect in my arms" I sighed.

"How the hell did you do that in there. Aren't there cameras everywhere."

I told him about the blind spot Ana had told me about and as no one said anything as we were leaving, it's a spot I would like to use more often.

"Crafty shit. I have to admit if I was in the same position, I would take advantage of this spot as well, as long as she didn't feel like I was pushing her."

"It was Ana who was pulling me in, not the other way around."

"Yeah, but you didn't stop it."

"No, never."

"How long until she gets out" he asked me.

"Four weeks. I have to be patient when she is released. Ana needs to settle in at home, spend time with her Dad. I will be waiting though and as soon as she's ready, I'll be there."

"I can't wait to meet her. This mother needs to stay away though."

"Tell me about it" I said angrily.

"Do you know her name, what she looks like."

"No, I don't. All I know is that she's upsetting my girl and trying to do everything she can to keep her in there."

"Bitch. Was there anything in the press about the trial or court papers. If you know what the mother looks like then it's easier to keep her away when you're with Ana."

"I didn't want to look into Ana's court case. It was traumatic enough for her without me rehashing it."

"I know Christian but do you really think that her mother is going to stop harassing her when she's out."

I knew he was right, I just hoped Ana wasn't mad at me for looking.

…

Here I was, sat in my living room, looking at the open browser on my laptop and not knowing what to search for first. I had spent Sunday at my parents with Elliot, having lunch with them so I took advantage of having a free day today, to see what I could find.

 _Anastasia Steele,_ I put into the search bar, waiting to see what came up. What I found made me sick. Interviews and press videos by the vilest woman I could ever imagine. She made Ana out as if she was the devil. The beautiful gentle woman that I had fallen in love with, to be someone who had murdered her husband in cold blood. If it was the last thing I did, I would keep her away from Ana.

I was about to click the little x in the corner when something caught my eye.

"No way."

...

I looked up at the office block in front of me, the rain hitting my wind shield. It was a building I had been in many times before but never for something like this.

I parked up, making my way through the reception area and towards the elevator. It had taken me a few hours to arrive, being late afternoon now but I needed to be here.

As the elevator doors opened I was greeted with _**Grey Law**_ and the smiling face I have known since I was a small child.

"What a lovely surprise Christian, how are you."

"I'm fine Amy, you."

"Same as always. Your Dad is in his office if you want me to call him."

"That's fine, I will just go and see him."

She smiled, picking up the ringing phone as I made my way down to my Dads office. I knocked on the door, hearing his voice as I opened it, stepping inside.

"Christian, son is everything ok."

"Yes, are you busy" I asked him.

"No, Christian not that I don't love seeing you twice in two days but what's going on."

I handed him the page of the newspaper article that I had printed out, an article that named my Dad's company as the one who represented Ana at her trial.

"I don't understand son, what are you asking."

"Your company represented Ana."

"How do you know… the course you're doing at the prison."

"Yes. Ana is part of my group. I was looking online to see if I could find information on her mother so I would know what she looked like when she was out and I came upon the article. Your company is named as defending Ana."

"Why would you need to know….. oh shit."

"Because when she comes out of prison, I want to protect the woman I love from anyone who would try and hurt her, especially her mother."

I don't think I have ever seen my Dad so shocked before as he reached for his phone.

"Luke, are you busy….can you come into my office then."

Dad looked to me, gesturing for me to take a seat.

Luke soon entered, shaking my hand before Dad handed him the paper I had brought.

"What's this about Christian, why do you want to know about Ana."

"I teach English over at the prison."

"You're the one who stayed with Ana when she was hurt" he said, cutting me off.

"Yes, I was just setting up for my lesson when the alarms went off. Officer Taylor asked me to talk to her."

"She speaks very fondly of you and with you here now, it's confirmed what I thought."

"Which is" I asked, not liking his tone.

"That something is going on."

"Nothing has happened, I would never risk Ana's release like that. Yes, we have grown closer and I can't deny that I have fallen in love with her beautiful smile, her intelligent mind but I would never cross that line. When she's outside and ready for something more, then I will be waiting."

"Nothing has happened" he asked.

"Nothing, apart from a hug which she initiated" My kiss to her forehead was between us two. "I came here because I want to protect her. She shut down that night, not just because of her injury but because of that woman who dares to call herself Ana's mother."

"Carla Morton is the worst breed of evil you can ever imagine. She destroyed Ana in that courtroom" He said angrily. "Until she got on the stand, Ana was hopeful that everyone would see that it was self-defence. Ana saved her mother that night when her husband was strangling her, getting the same treatment in the process. She reached for the scissors to survive, not knowing she would deal a fatal blow. It was her mother's statement that led to Ana's arrest, being dragged out of her father's house in the middle of the night. It was her mother's words in court that ripped every shred of happiness from that young woman life. I have become protective of Ana over the years. The guilt I felt of not helping her that day was nothing to what she has had to go through in the past five years."

"You didn't fail her Luke, everyone who believed those lies in the courtroom did. Before you think by speaking to Christian you have betrayed Anastasia, anyone that day could've seen everything you described" My Dad told him.

"Ana needs protecting Christian. She needs time at home with her Dad without the interference of that woman."

"What can we do, what can I do."

"A restraining order has been filed, harassment charges have been threatened. If she breaks them then I will make sure she rots in the same prison that her daughter was sent to."

"She won't last five minutes in there Luke, those women are incredibly protective of Ana. She wouldn't get out alive."

"Well for her sake then, I hope she takes the order seriously."

….

APOV

It seems like forever since Ros and Gwen had been gone from the wing and I miss them terribly. Things always quickly go back to normal around here but I don't want normal, I want my girls back together again.

The only bright light on my days has been Christian. Feeling his arms around me on that Friday, I didn't want him to ever let go. I had been worried when our next lesson came around that I had pushed too far with the letter I wrote to him, because he would know how I feel. It was the only way I could do it, spell it out in a way that I couldn't say with words. Words spoken in this place could get you in a lot of trouble so the written word had to do. He had commended me on my work, that it was perfect, and he was looking forward to more like that.

We had only spoken for a few minutes, trying to make it sound like we were discussing my work. Despite Christian telling Hyde that he wasn't needed, he continued to stay. Christian apologised if he had overstepped, but he needed to see what that woman looked like, wanting to make her stay away. I wasn't mad, I know she won't just let everything go when I get out there so I appreciated any help I could get. I'm sure the girls in here will make her feel welcome if she comes near me.

Kate said Hyde needs to get with Morgan when we got back to our cell as waiting for Leila to come back, if she ever does is making him miserable and everyone else on the wing.

Being back at work has been a relief, it had calmed me down so I could focus on everything around me. Babs was still a chatterbox but she was fun, just being herself. She would definitely brighten up the wing if she was on ours, although having her bouncing around in small doses was enough.

"Mail's here" Mia said, looking toward Gail who had come into the food hall at dinner with her arms full.

I wasn't expecting anything as I had received a letter yesterday from my Dad. So when my name was called, I was surprised.

I took the envelope from Gail, seeing the smile on her face. She obviously knew what was written as it would've been checked.

"What did you get" I asked Kate, who had some photos of Ethan's wedding.

"Wow, I love the dress" I said, taking them from her. His wife looked like a princess and although Kate was sad to miss it, you could see how happy she was for her brother.

"Did your Dad send you something again" Mia asked me as I looked down to my own mail.

"I'm not complaining if he did" I smiled, pulling the card from the envelope. A valentine's card is not really my Dads style.

I opened the card, my smile growing bigger as I read the message within.

 _To place a kiss upon your head_

 _special moments that are just ours_

 _to wrap you in my arms so tight_

 _to kiss you under the stars_

 _I will wait however long you need_

 _for you to be all mine_

 _until then let your imagination fly_

 _please be my valentine_

 _Waiting patiently to be yours_

 _xxx_

"Oh my god, Ana has a valentine" Mia said as I brought it to my face, smelling his unique scent.

"Don't sound so shocked, I'm not that bad" I told her.

"It must be a good one from the smile on your face Ana" Kate teased.

"The best, I would say" I said, a beaming smile on my face.

"What does it say" Hannah asked as I put it back in the envelope.

"Not telling" I smiled.

"Did you get a card Ana, who's it off" Andrea asked.

"Just someone who I hope to spend a lot of time with when I get outside."

I looked over to Mia, who winked at me, her smile matching my own.

I couldn't believe that he had sent a card, knowing that it would be read by others before it reached me. There was nothing in it that would identify Christian unless you knew about our hug.

We moved back to our cell once dinner was over, the card not leaving my hand. If I could bottle the high that this one thing had given me, it would last me until I was outside.

"I wonder what Ana's mystery admirer looks like" Hannah said when we were all in bed that night.

"Tall, dark and handsome on the outside, I have no doubt."

"On the outside, what do you mean Kate" I asked.

"Well most men are well groomed outside the house but get them at home and they either have their hand down their pants, scratching their balls and are either farting or burping."

I lay giggling, thinking if Christian was like that. He was always well groomed, whether in a suit or his jeans but either way I didn't care, I wanted him.

…

Breakfast Friday morning brought me two more gifts in the shape of Ros and Gwen. I was out of my seat and wrapped in between them before anyone else could move. Officer Reynolds was trying to get them to go back to their cell but Ros stood her ground and wouldn't move until she made sure I was ok.

"Not long now Mouse until you're out of this place."

"But for you now, it will be longer" I said as she brushed my tear away.

"Oh, Ana some things in life are worth spending time for. Putting Leila Williams in her place was the highlight of my year. Maybe add that woman into the mix and it will feel like Christmas."

"Don't ever change Ros, you either Gwen."

"We won't Ana, don't worry about that. Yes, we have more time but we are still due to get out together."

I reluctantly let them go then, not wanting Reynolds to get into trouble for not doing his job. The girls had an extra cell mate who had moved in a couple of days ago and from her attitude already, she won't last long in there.

…

My stomach was full of butterflies as I walked toward the library with Hannah and Mia. I had read the card so many times that I'm surprised the writing had not worn away. It resides under my pillow, keeping it safe.

"Take a seat ladies" Christian said as we entered the room.

Is it wrong that I wanted to touch him, especially today. He was dressed in a suit, maybe coming from his real job. I don't know, but he made me smile.

Our work from the previous lesson was given back, his words of encouragement written on top. I didn't have time to speak to him until towards the end of the lesson. Christian had been working hard to get the girls up to the level where they can get their diploma, some he had to work with during the group but I didn't mind, they all deserved the chance to succeed.

"How are you Ana" he asked me, picking my work up as he stood by the side of my table. With no Gwen here now, we had space between us and Mia who was closest.

"I'm doing well, it's a lot calmer around here now. I hope it stays that way."

"Did you get a valentine from anyone" he whispered.

"Yes, I got one from someone very special, someone who I hoped to get to know better when I'm out of here."

"He's an incredibly lucky man then" Christian said, a beaming smile on his face.

He placed my work down onto my desk, before going over to the girls on the other side of the room who needed help.

"Mr Grey did you send any Valentines" Hannah asked him, when we had finished the lesson.

"To my mother, always. I have given her a card since I was little."

"You're a mummy's boy then" Mia laughed.

"I cannot deny that" he smiled.

"Well we were treated to a movie last night, day after valentines. Just what you want to watch when you're stuck in here, a romance. Titanic" Andrea complained.

"Oh Jack, I will never let go" Casey gripped her arm, resulting in giggles around the room.

"It was nice to do something different" I told her.

"Definitely" Mia smiled. "Did you have plans this valentines, took a special lady out."

"No. The lady I like wasn't available. Next year, I will make sure it's extra special."

"Lucky lady" Andrea moaned. "I need a man."

"Prison isn't exactly the place to look Andrea" Hannah told her. "Unless you're partial to Officer Hyde."

There were vomiting noises throughout the room, making Christian laugh.

"The poetry we just had to write, we could've written smutty valentines" Hannah laughed.

"And make me blush" Christian said, his eyes always shifting my way. "Now Next lesson, I'm going to give you a mock test to see how you're doing. Now before you panic, it's just to see what we still need to work on."

"I hated tests in school, not sure I'm going to like them in here either" Mia told him.

"Just do your best Mia, that's all you can do."

We all rose from our seats when Taylor came in to tell us our time was up. Although there were no touches this lesson, we both knew where we stood. When I get out of here, when I'm free, Christian will be waiting for me.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **I now know why I didn't like poetry when I was in high school. It takes forever to try and write something that resembles a rhyme.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	11. Chapter 11

APOV.

"I should put a complaint in" My dad said, looking at my arm.

My bandage was off but I was still left with a scar that I would probably have for life. Dad had visited since the incident in the food hall but it had been covered so this is the first time he has seen it.

"Dad it's been dealt with, you know that."

"I would like to deal with this woman, touch my daughter."

I smiled at my protective Dad, looking forward to seeing him without a table in the way and being able to touch him.

I was enjoying my chocolate bar, as always finishing my Dads off too.

"Not long now sweetheart and I can take you away from this place."

"I can't wait Dad, these last few weeks have been dragging."

The only highlight of my week in here has been Christian. We had sneaked in another hug in the blind spot as I kissed his cheek but no lips have touched. I want to be free to kiss him without barriers in the way and I was counting down the days. 1 week, 7 little days until I was free. It doesn't seem long but in here a lot can happen in seven days.

"I gave your clothes to the reception when I came in. They gave me a ticket in return" he said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed, I don't think I have ever seen him roll his eyes before but the smile on his face met mine.

I was able to give Dad a quick hug before I left the visitors room with Hannah, mouthing seven days to my Dad.

"What's happening" I said, hearing shouting coming from our cell as Hannah and I rushed towards the door.

Morgan was in there doing a cell search and she had trashed the place.

"You need to get fucking laid, get a life" Kate shouted at her as I tried to calm her down.

"Do you want to go down the block" Morgan said, coming closer.

"No, she doesn't" I told her, holding Kate back.

"Get this cleaned up."

Once Morgan had left the room with a younger officer, I looked round at the devastation. Mattresses were over, most on the floor but what made my steps falter was my discarded valentines card.

I walked over, picking my treasured item up as I made sure it wasn't torn. I don't have a lot in here but this is precious to me.

"She didn't touch it, it fell down when she flipped the mattress over. She snooped through your journal though. Probably looking for tips on how to get a man. My photo."

I walked over to Kate who held one of the photos of her children which had been ripped.

"Doesn't she understand what she's done" Kate said, through her tears.

"Yes, she probably does but doesn't care."

I held Kate as she cried, Ros and Gwen entering then, as they started to pick things up.

"Kate, can I borrow your photo" Hannah asked.

She gave it to Hannah, who then disappeared from the room.

"What will she do with it."

"Hopefully fix it" I said.

We had the cell nearly back to normal when Hannah came back, handing Kate the photo which was now stuck back together.

"They only had cello-tape, Gail said they're a bit limited in here" Hannah told us, earning the first smile from Kate since this thing happened.

"Thank you."

After crawling around on the floor, making sure everything was picked up and put in its rightful place, I was filthy.

"I'm going to have a wash and get ready for bed girls" I told them.

I grabbed my wash bag before making my way into the bathroom with Kate, Mia and Hannah coming too. We were the only ones in so far, making the most of being able to take our time at the sinks.

Hearing the toilet flush, I turned to see who it was. Friend or foe. It was Gia who emerged but she looked a shadow of her former self. She saw us looking, going over to another of the sinks furthest away. I watched her through the mirror as the girls talked but something wasn't right, the way she was walking, it was as if she was hurt.

"Gia, are you ok" I asked.

She quickly turned my way, hate filled eyes reaching mine.

"Fuck off Ana, go and suck your teachers cock" she spat at me before walking out of the bathroom.

"What the hell have I done to her."

"Ana, she's not worth it. She's not your problem."

"She looked like she was hurt Kate."

"I know she was arguing with Mad Maggie the other day, maybe she had enough of her attitude and dealt with her."

"Yeah maybe" I sighed.

We made our way back to our cell being joined shortly after by Gwen and Ros.

"Is Gia giving you trouble now" Ros asked me.

"No, we just saw her in the bathroom. She looked like she was in pain."

"She's one of the last pain in the arses in here. Maybe she will turn over a new leaf" Ros said.

"Keep wishing dear" Gwen laughed.

I was sat on my bed, my hand on the valentine's card which I keep under my pillow.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get out of he..."

Hannah words were cut off as the lights went out, surprised screams went around the wing.

"IF YOU'RE IN A CELL STAY THERE, OTHERWISE MAKE YOUR WAY BACK TO YOUR CELL" rang out around the wing.

"Cool slumber party" Ros laughed before the doors started closing loudly. "Put a penny in the meter" she called out as our door was slammed shut.

"They expect us to just sit here in the dark" Hannah asked, sounding scared.

She's the one out of all of us that has a problem with the dark. We usually have emergency lighting but even that is off at the moment. This prison is old compared to some, and that included the equipment we have here.

"How the hell can the whole wing be out" Hannah asked.

"Maybe someone is trying to break out" Gwen said.

"The whole prison is out" Kate said, looking through the little window to the building across the yard. "Don't worry Hannah there will be some light on soon."

As she said it, the lights came back on, but dimmer than before. The back-up must have finally kicked in.

"Shouldn't they automatically come on" Mia asked.

"You would think so but this place is as old as the Arc and going to the dogs" Ros told her.

Our door was opened then as Gail came in.

"Stay where you are ladies" she told Ros and Gwen who were just about to get up. "Who do we have in here."

Gail did a roll call, noting our two additions before the door closed again.

"Looks like we're staying" Ros said. "Ana can be our bunk mate."

"It wouldn't be the first time" I smiled.

"You have shared a bunk with Ros and Gwen" Hannah asked me, surprised.

"Yes, well it was all of us on the bed. About six months after I ended up in here, my Dad took ill on a visit. He was taken to hospital and not being able to go with him, completely broke me. I ended up crying myself to sleep in Ros and Gwen's cell and they left me. I'm surprised Hyde didn't try and move me."

"Oh, he did. He came to wake you up but Reynolds told him to leave you alone, even got Taylor to come as back up so Hyde couldn't remove you" Gwen said.

"He's a dick" Hannah said, making me laugh. It's not often we hear her speak like this.

"That he is" I told her.

…

We had been in the cell a couple of hours with the door locked and even though the lights came on an hour ago, no one had come to removed Ros and Gwen. I had Ros topping and tailing me while Gwen was with Mia.

"I need a smoke" Ros said.

"I would kill for a coke" I said, looking forward to a hit of sugar when I left here.

"Fucking hell Ana, talk about going straight to the hard stuff" Gwen said, shocked.

"I meant coca cola" I laughed.

"Sorry you're on your own there. The hard stuff I may have been able to get but that shit, don't touch the stuff."

I was going to miss these girls when I got out but I was looking forward to being like this all together when we are all free.

"Not long now Ana" Ros said, when we had all lay down, ready for some sleep.

"I know" I smiled, kissing my card.

….

My final week in here passed by quickly as I kept myself busy. I would miss the garden that I had helped grow over the years, the fruit trees I had nurtured from the start. Joe said he was sad to see me go but he was happy that I could finally breathe on my own. I had hugged the old man before he could protest but I was seen off with a happy smile.

Unfortunately my good mood soured when I was escorted back onto the wing by Hyde, who was being his usual creepy self.

"Are you going to miss me" he said, stepping closer as I stepped back.

"No. I will miss some people in here but you will never be one of them."

"Shame, we could've had a lot of fun here Ana. Pity I will have to get my fun elsewhere."

"You're a disgusting pig."

He raised his eyebrow, smirking before he turned around and left me. I thought he was going in the direction of the central office, instead he headed to the small office beside the library. As long as that man was away from me, the better I was.

While I waited for the girls to come back, I pulled my Dads picture off the wall. He had aged a lot since this photo of us was taken, fishing not far from home. We were wetter than the fish by the end of the day but I had so much fun, I didn't care.

I pulled my valentine from under the pillow, reading the words again. I knew them by heart as if they had been imprinted there. Imprinted by the man I love.

I looked up when I saw a figure stood in the doorway, smiling when I thought it was one of the girls. My smile soon fell when I saw it was Gia. That wasn't what I focused on though, it was the blood on her hands.

"Gia, are you ok" I said, standing from my bed.

"He was angry" she mumbled. "He had to go and bring you back on the wing so he left me there, tied to the chair. I learned though, learned to get out of that, learned to get out of that a lot with my Dad and I was waiting for him to return" she was quietly mumbling to herself before she looked up to me.

"It's all your fault" she spat. "If your girls wouldn't have made Leila go away then he would never. She wanted it, I didn't."

I looked to Gia's face, her eyes hollow as if the life had left her. It was like she couldn't focus, her eyes flitting around the room. Had she taken something.

"Never what Gia, what did Hyde do" I said calmly but with the mention of his name, her face snapped to mine once more.

"He never would've touched me, HE NEVER WOULD'VE RAPED ME. HE'S GONE AND SOON, SO WILL YOU."

She reached for the door, pulling it quickly closed. Just before it slammed shut, I saw the keys in her hand.

"Gia, GIA what are you doing, open the door."

I banged on the door with my fist, shouting at her to open it. With the next noise, my body froze. An alarm but not the one we are used to around here, the fire alarm had just gone off.

"GIA, OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE" I screamed, pounding so hard on the door, my hands bruised.

"Gia, please, please. You have to let me out" I cried.

I could smell the smoke as I pulled the blankets off the bed and placed them at the bottom of the door. I could hear the other inmates gathering outside but I was in here, with the smoke and fire getting closer. We always said a fire would spread quickly in this old building. That with the lack of sprinklers in this, the oldest wing, that something bad would happen, I just never expected to be inside when it did.

Not getting any answer from the door now, I ran to the barred window and opening it as far as it could go. There was no escape from here, not even a small child could but I could hopefully let someone know I was here.

"HELP, HELP ME" I screamed through the window.

There was so much noise outside, there was no way they could hear.

I grabbed a sheet pushing it from the window, waving it around as I continued to scream for help.

"Please help me" I said, coughing as the smoke started to slowly seep into the room.

Today was supposed to be my last lesson with Christian, I could hear his voice as he screamed my name. I had my goal insight but it can't end like this, please don't let it end like this.

CPOV

I was excited to see Ana, knowing today was the last day I would see her in here. I wanted to hold her without the barriers in the way.

Arriving at the prison, I was signing in when the alarms when off. The dread hit my stomach like a lead weight as I expected the guards to go running to another riot on the wing.

"Mr Grey, you need to leave the building. That's the fire alarm" the officer behind the desk said. "Please join the others outside."

I did as he asked as the women poured from the building, most were dressed as if they were still at their jobs. I looked over towards the garden, hoping Ana was safe but I couldn't see anyone there. There was prison officer's everywhere, rounding the women up and getting them away from the building. This was not a drill as the fire blew out one of the windows but I still couldn't see Ana.

They pushed the women back behind a further fence and into the yard of another wing. Keeping them as far as they could away from the burning building.

I was starting to worry, thinking it was silly. There were a hundred women out here, all huddled together and she was lost in the crowd. It was as I approached Taylor, the gate to the yard now open, when Kate screamed. We all looked towards the building where Kate was pointing to, seeing the white sheet that was moving about.

"ANA" She screamed and my heart stopped.

Taylor shouted at everyone to be quiet as he shouted her name but seeing the sheet, Morgan said it could've just been left out of the window. It was her hand that came into view, attached to that sheet that had Taylor and I running towards the building.

"Where are you going" Reynolds said but I just pushed passed him, through the yard and towards a door that I had never been through before. As he opened the door, the smoke was thick, pushing us back but Taylor went through anyway coming back seconds later with a mask over his face and giving one to myself, the little oxygen tank attached.

We wouldn't have much air but it didn't matter, I wouldn't leave her in there to die.

"Follow me and stay close" he said.

I followed him into the building, the fire now in what looked like a food hall and at the moment the area we were headed into was clear. Clear of fire but not smoke and that is what would get to you first.

The flash light Taylor held, led the way until we were in front of a locked door. All the other doors were open but this.

He turned the key but the door wouldn't budge, held from behind with many blankets. Pushing harder, we moved them out of the way before walking into the room.

We found Ana, curled up in a ball under the window. In her hand was the card I had sent her and a photo. I took my oxygen mask off, despite Taylor's protest and put it over Ana face. I needed her to be ok.

I picked what looked like a t shirt off the floor and wrapped it around my face. The smoke stung my eyes now but I needed to get Ana out of here. Taylor pulled on my jacket as I stood. Holding Ana in my arms as we moved out into the hall, the smoke was thicker now. I closed my eyes and put my trust in Taylor, letting him lead us toward the open door and fresh air.

We made it down the steps before I collapsed onto the floor with Ana in my arms, screams from the girls at seeing their friend unresponsive as I lay her down. My throat burned as a mask was put over my face, Taylor working on Ana now. He was joined by the doctor as I lay at her side, my hand reaching for hers.

"Come on Ana please" I coughed, moving closer and placing my hand to her cheek. "Come on baby please."

While I lay there the fire brigade were at work on the fire, while the paramedics crowded around us. I tried to take the mask off me, wanting to speak to her like I did the night she was burned but no words came out. My throat felt as if it was on fire.

"Christian, let go of Ana. They need to take her, let her go" Gail said to me as I finally released Ana's fingers.

Without my hold on Ana any more, my eyes started to close.

…

"Christian come on son wake up."

I opened my eyes to see the relieved faces of my parents, with Elliot sat at the end of my bed.

"Nice to see you awake bro, you scared the crap out of us."

"Sorry" I said, trying to get my bearings and remember where the hell I was, It soon came to me and I shot up in the bed. "ANA"

"Son lay down, relax. Ana is in the ICU at the moment" my mother said sadly."

"I need to see her" I told them, trying to get out of bed.

"Son she's not going anywhere, not for a while" Mum told me.

It didn't matter, I needed to see her.

Knowing I wouldn't stay still and only because I agreed to sit in a wheelchair, did they finally take me up to the ICU. I know I'm not family, not even her boyfriend yet as I wanted to ask her outside but how do you get someone to understand that the woman fighting for her life in that room, is not just your student but your whole world.

"He has permission to be here" Taylor said, hearing the commotion that I had caused when they said no.

"But he's not family" the head nurse protested.

"He is to my little girl."

I looked up to see a man stood at the door, who I know from the way she described him, was Ana's father.

Elliot pushed me closer until I was in front of him.

"Raymond Steele, it's nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you" he smiled, shaking my hand.

"Christian Grey, it's nice to meet you too. How is she."

"Not good at the moment but my Ana is a fighter, she always has been" he said, brushing a tear away.

We made our way into the room together. The blinds closed, keeping the harsh light away from Ana. In the corner sat a guard, one I had never seen before. I was introduced to him and told he works on one of the other wings at the prison but he wasn't who I was here to see.

I slowly made my way over to Ana, choking on a sob. She had an oxygen mask over her face, wires everywhere but what pissed me off what the shackle between her and the bed.

"Is that really necessary" I said.

"Protocol. She's off site so the shackles stay" the guard told me.

"Taylor" I said, turning to him but he shook his head.

"I can do a lot Christian but I can't make them go away."

I took Ana's hand in mine, placing a kiss there. My fingers stroked her cheek before I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Ana, please come back to me" I whispered, brushing my tear away.

I know Taylor will have questions for me but they are questions I don't want to answer at the moment.

"I need you to get better Ana. I have somewhere special I would like to take you but I need you with me."

I don't know how long I sat by her bed, hours, days, they all blended into one. I was released the day after I had arrived here which was fine by me. I had a sore throat and a chesty cough but I had more important things to worry about as I willed Ana to wake.

I knew from the last book report she did where about she was up to with her book. So, I read as best as I could, making my throat more horse but I didn't want her to regress into herself again, I wanted to keep Ana with me.

It was on the morning of the fifth day when I reached the end of the book, looking down in to beautiful blue eyes.

"That's my favourite Potter book" she said, her voice barely audible.

"Mine too" I said, standing up.

I reached for the buzzer, letting the nurse know that Ana was awake but her eyes had not left mine.

"Dad" she quietly said.

"He's just getting something to eat with my parents."

She gestured for me to sit beside her on the bed so I did just that. I watched Ana lift her hand to the side of my face, brushing the tears away that fell.

"I love you Christian" she said quietly, her hand now resting on my cheek.

"I love you Ana, so much. Don't ever leave me."

"I'm yours, always" with our words spoken, despite the guard in the room, I leaned down and for the first time, my lips touched hers.

This wasn't the big first kiss I had planned but we had all the time in the word to make up for that. This was tiny kisses, little kisses between breaths but like every kiss that is yet to come, it was perfect all the same.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I know most prisons now have sprinklers but for this story, they needed to disappear.**

 **Next chapter, Ana will be free.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	12. Chapter 12

APOV

I opened my eyes and he was still here. Christian had stayed by my side, no matter how much he was told to go back to his room.

His room, he had been hurt too. Christian had taken too much smoke in but he still refused to leave me. I had been moved off the ICU unit and into my own room, much to my Dads relief as it meant I was making progress.

My chest hurt and especially my throat but I was alive. The only thing ruining our time together was the shackle that held my ankle to the bed and the guard in the room. Christian and I had so many questions to answer but as yet no one had asked them.

"What day is it" I asked my Dad, while I tried to eat some breakfast. Christian had reluctantly gone to change and wash up while Dad was reading the paper. The headline on the front being the prison fire and what else had transpired that day.

"Wednesday sweetheart."

He could see my head shake, before he stood.

"No, Dad no. I missed it" I said, feeling the tear hit my cheek. I had missed my release day.

"I know sweetheart, you should be at home with me but we will get there."

"What happens now" I asked Gail, who was with me today.

"When you're released from the hospital, you will be taken back to the prison. Once there you should be officially released. The prison's a mess" she said before a knock on the door interrupted us. Warden Roach entered with a man in a police uniform. The guard outside was told to make sure no one entered before the door was closed behind them.

I looked to my Dad, wanting more than anything for Christian to be in here now but it was just going to be Dad and me.

"Anastasia, how are you feeling."

"Sore, like someone has hit my lungs with a baseball bat."

"We would like to speak to you about what happened at the prison on Friday, are you up to speaking about it."

I just nodded. If this got me home quicker then so be it.

"Is there anyone else, beside your father that you would like to be with you while we speak."

I know what he was asking but the time for hiding Christian and I was over.

"Christian."

He nodded, motioning for the Police Officer to inform the guard that Christian was allowed in. As soon as the door was opened, Christian was immediately at my side, my hand in his as the Warden spoke.

"Anastasia, what happened when you arrived back onto the wing from you job?"

"Hyde brought me back. He was suggestive about me missing out now I was leaving. I called him a disgusting pig, he just smiled as if I was giving him a compliment and then he left me. I thought he was going back to the central office but he went toward the one next to the library."

Speaking about Hyde, Christian's hand tightened in my own. I looked up to him, seeing his angry face before looking back to Roach.

"What happened next."

"I was looking at a photo of my Dad and I fishing, looking forward to doing that again soon. I was also looking at a card I had received, when I noticed Gia at the door. It was like her body was there but her eyes were hollow. I had noticed it earlier in the week, asked if she was ok but she was so angry with me. I noticed when she was stood at the door she had blood on her hand. I tried to talk to her but she wasn't listening. He had been raping her, had her tied up in the office while he came to get me. He was using her now that Leila was no longer there and she blamed me because it was my friends who put Leila in the hospital. I didn't ask Leila to burn me" I sobbed as Christian wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I could see my Dad crying as my hand reached for his, our fingers tightly wrapped together.

"It's him, Hyde who did this. He is to blame for everything."

"Yes, he is. Unfortunately neither Hyde or Miss Matteo will be around to stand trial for what they have done" he sighed.

"Sir?"

"Officer Hyde" he spat his name. "His body was found burnt in the office but we know he was dead before the fire reached him. Miss Matteo was shot while she tried to escape, using the keys she had taken from Hyde. She didn't make it either."

"I want to go home."

"Soon, Anastasia. As soon as they discharge you from the hospital, we will get you back to the prison so they can officially release you….Officer" Roach spoke to the Police Officer who had been writing my statement down.

"I have everything I need. If Miss Steele could read and sign what she has said, I can leave her alone."

He handed me the papers as I slowly read before my signature was added to the bottom. With that he left us with the Warden who I knew had questions.

"I always prided myself on knowing what was happening inside the walls of my own prison but I've come to realise lately, I have been missing a lot" he pointed between the two of us as evidence of what he has missed.

"Nothing happened at the prison Warden, a check on the cameras can prove that" Christian spoke up. "Yes, we have grown close and strong feelings have developed from that, but that is where it ended, in there. I would've never messed with Ana's release."

The Warden nodded, probably having a hundred things on his mind at the moment and making trouble for us, was thankfully not one of them.

"Classes are postponed for the near future; all the women are displaced at the moment but I want them to finish this. These classes have had positive results and anything good is a bonus at the moment."

"I agree, they have worked so hard to give up on them now" Christian told him.

"If I don't see you again before you're release Anastasia, good luck with everything."

"Thank you, sir. For everything."

He left the room then, as Dad said he was going to get something to eat. Soon it was only Christian and I, as well as Gail who was humming along to music on her phone, ignoring our conversation.

Christian sat on the edge of my bed, pushing a strand of hair from my face.

"What is it" I asked, seeing his face turn sad.

"I have to let you go soon, for a little while."

"I don't understand, what do you mean" I said, starting to panic.

"Hey" he said, placing his lips to mine to stop my mumbled words.

Our kiss was everything I wanted it to be, his lips soft and gentle against mine. I couldn't kiss him as long as I wished because I could feel the burn in my chest from the lack of air but the kiss we had, was worth it.

"Sorry, I have been waiting a long time to do that properly, I need to be mindful that you have had lungs full of smoke."

"Little kisses then" I said, before I remembered what he had said before. "You're leaving."

"Just for a little while. You need to get out there, go home with your Dad and settle in. I won't be too far away Ana but I promised myself I wouldn't rush you."

"You're not Christian and you're right. I need to get home and finally breath albeit a bit painfully at the moment. I can call you."

"Every day, every minute of the day if you want but your main goal was to get home and be with your Dad. Although I want to be selfish and have every minute of your day with me, I think being home with your Dad is what you really need."

"I love you" I said, stoking his face. I love this kind and gentle man so much.

"I love you too Ana. Now that I have you, I'm never letting go."

Christian finally left me when his family came to get him. Meeting the brother and parents he had spoken about so fondly over the time I have known him, was lovely. I would've rather not been sat in a hospital bed while I did meet them but we can't have everything.

I was taken back to the prison, my wrist handcuffed to Gail. We had left my Dad behind but I know that he will be outside waiting for me soon. As the gates opened before us, I didn't feel the dread that I had once felt, the last time I came through here. The building that had been my home for the past five years was a mess, windows blown out with the heat, everything that I had once had, gone. Apart from the two items that I held in my hand, the two items that had come to mean so much to me, they were all I had left from my time here. My photo of Dad and I and my valentines card. They both smelled of smoke but I wouldn't part with either.

"Welcome back Miss Steele" the guard on duty said at the reception centre. I think this part of the building is the only thing that remains intact, protected by heavy doors from the rest of the wing. "Your father brought you some items to wear."

I took the items from him, using a bathroom to change into. I cried when I looked into the mirror before me, no longer did I have to wear the grey I had worn for five years. My Dad had brought me jeans which five years ago would've fit me perfect but now they hung off my waist. My t shirt was baggy and it's only now apparent, how much weight I had lost over the years. Working in the garden had done that and keeping my mind and body busy.

When I walked back toward the desk it was Taylor who now stood there waiting for me. I hugged him, I didn't care what they would all say. Without him and Christian I would be dead.

"You go out and enjoy life ok" I think he was getting as choked up as I, until he put on a serious face.

"Anastasia Steele, Inmate 121109195 you are hereby discharged from this prison. I don't want to see your face again unless it is on the outside. Do you have a ride from here?"

"Yes sir, my Dad should be outside."

I signed my discharge papers, under Jason's name as we headed back out of the door. The yard was now full of people but it was my girls by the fence that I saw. Before I knew it, I was running towards them, tears already falling as they all shouted my name. Until I was through those main gates I was Jason's responsibility but he just strolled behind me.

"Ana" Kate, cried as I gripped her fingers through the fence.

"I'm ok, sore but ok. I'm going to miss you all so much."

"You go out and you do what you want Ana, be strong Mouse" I don't think I have ever seen Ros cry before but we were all crying now.

"Put me on your visitors list, please. I will be back to see each of you until you're out there too" I said, knowing my time here was short.

"We will do, go out and enjoy life Ana and enjoy that man too. He's a keeper that one" Gwen smiled.

"I will... Kate, I will do what you asked me to do soon."

"When you're ready Ana. Enjoy your life first."

I kissed each of their hands, it was the only thing I could do before I finally walked toward Jason.

"Come on you're being evicted. I need to get you out of here."

I smiled, looking back to the girls and toward the garden where I had spent a lot of happy times.

"I'm ready to go home."

With each step we made towards the gate, the clapping and cheering got louder. I turned as the door opened behind me, curtsying and blew them all a kiss before I stepped through. I was free, I had survived, I was finally free.

It only took seconds before I was wrapped in my Dads arms as I cried into his chest.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you away from this place and back home."

As we drove home, the scenery started to become familiar. Landmarks that I had seen and ignored hundreds of times before, now making me smile. Living in a small town, not a lot changed and I was glad when we finally pulled up in front of my home, nothing had changed here either.

"Welcome home Ana, let's get you inside."

I opened the door, taking a step out before I closed my eyes, taking in the smells and sounds that were once familiar to me.

I brushed the tear from my cheek as I took a step toward the house. I was finally home.

"Well those are new" Dad said, pointing to the table on the deck.

It was a place I had drank many a cup of tea with a book in my hand but at the moment the table held a beautiful bouquet of white roses.

"I don't think they're for me" Dad smiled, opening the door.

I walked towards them, picking the card up that had been placed in front and opened it.

 _Welcome home Ana_

 _It's time for you to have the life you want_

 _The dreams that are all yours_

 _Take them baby and I will be with you every step of the way_

 _I love you_

 _Christian_

 _xxxxxxx_

I picked the vase up, stepping into my home for the first time in five years.

Placing them down onto the kitchen counter, I took one rose in my hand as I looked around my home. Nothing had changed, it's like it has been frozen for the past five years. We chose everything together in this house Dad and I and it's like he didn't want to continue with me not being here.

Dad was stood watching me as I looked around the rooms.

"Your room, I bought fresh bedding but I haven't touched it."

I smiled, taking the stairs up to the first floor. Passing the bathroom, it smelled like it always did. It smelled of my Dads shampoo, one I don't think he has changed since he was a child.

"Are you ok Ana, you're very quiet" Dad said as I stood by my closed bedroom door.

"I'm fine Dad, sorry. I'm just taking everything in."

I opened my bedroom door and stepped inside, band posters were still on the wall from my teenage years. It hit me then, I was a teenager when I last slept in this bed, now I was a young woman. My life had changed and I had grown up in a place that no child should ever be. My choices taken from me but no more. It was my choice what I did next.

"Tea Dad" I smiled, putting the rose by my bed. Even the simplest of choices were now mine.

"I would love a cup."

We sat out on the back porch, talking about everything we could think of. There was no time limit, no being told not to touch when I reached for my Dads hand and no being shouted at when I hugged him because the emotions between us became too much.

My Dad had been my focus all along, my reason for fighting to survive all these years and although I missed Christian terribly, he was right. I did need this time alone with my Dad.

I took a bath, a long hot bath, instead of the lukewarm shower I was used to. I'm sure my Dad could probably hear my giggles from downstairs as the bathroom started to resembled a foam party. Relaxing like this, I could happily get used to.

"Dad I'm going to get in bed and call Christian."

"Alright Sweetheart, tell him I said hello. You know where I am if you need me."

"I do Dad" I told him, kissing his cheek before I made my way to my room.

Picking up the phone in my room, I remember the phone calls I had made on this to friends. I had not heard from any of them in five years, none had made any effort to find out how I was but that's in the past. My future will be full of people who matter.

I dialled the number, hoping I had gotten it right before his voice came through. Christian had given me his number at the hospital and I had given him mine. With all calls going through the prison switchboard, I never thought to ask Dad if his number had changed over the years.

"Ana?"

"Hi, it's me" I said, smiling.

"How are you Ana, how's home."

"It's perfect Christian, like stepping back in time. Dad hadn't changed anything, wanting it to be the same as when I left. I think some decorating is on the cards now I'm back but it's not urgent. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome baby, I just wanted you to know that although I'm not with you, you're always on my mind. Your Dad gave me your address when you were sleeping, one of the many things we talked about over the days until you woke. We really don't live that far away from each other."

"I'm glad, it will mean I can see you more."

"You can guarantee that Ana. I want to ask you something when we see each other next."

"Is something wrong" I asked.

"No Ana, it's just something I should've done before but in there, it didn't feel right."

"Ok, I hope I see you soon."

"You will. I promise you that Ana."

"I love you Christian" I could hear his sigh at my words.

"I love hearing those words from you Ana. I love you so much."

When the time for hanging up came, we were both laughing as neither of us wanted to end the call. With one last kiss blown, we finally did it.

…

The days that followed, I spent as much as I could outside. Dad had always wanted a nice garden but not knowing where to start, it was all just grass. I wanted to change that though. I wanted the garden I always dreamed of, planting what I wanted for a change.

Our house was now starting to resemble a florist as different bouquets arrived everyday. I spent my days with Dad and my evenings on the phone with Christian.

It was now Saturday and although it had only been days since I left the prison, when I now look at the garden, I feel like I have accomplished so much.

When the doorbell rang I smiled, what flowers would I receive today, What was waiting there, was so much more.

Stood with a single red rose in his hand was Christian. I laughed walking straight into his outstretched arms, that wrapped around me tight.

"I miss you, it's been only days but I miss you."

"I have missed you too Ana" he said, Christian's face buried into my hair as his arms tightened around me.

"Flower delivery has changed today."

We both looked to the door, seeing my Dad with a large smile on his face.

"Ray" Christian, held his hand out to my Dad.

"It's good to see you again son."

"I was hoping if it's alright with Ana" he said, looking down to me. "That I could take you out for the day."

I smiled turning to my Dad.

"It's Ana's choice, it will always be her choice now."

"I would love to Christian."

I brought Christian inside, leaving them both talking while I went to my room. A day out with Christian was something I had always dreamed of in there and I was excited for the day. Putting my shoes on, I looked in the mirror. My hair was nice but I had no make-up on. I didn't look too bad though. I can't remember the last time I did wear make-up but it wasn't a priority right now.

"Where are we going" I asked Christian as we left my home behind.

"It's a surprise, a good one I hope."

"I'm sure it will be perfect" I told him.

Reaching for my hand, he kissed the back of it as our drive continued. I could hear it before I saw it. The sound of waves crashing on the shore, the smell of salt in the air. We were heading for the beach but where we stopped, wasn't where I thought we would be.

"Come on" he told me, getting out of his side and coming around to mine.

I took his hand, keeping a firm hold on it, not having a clue where we actually were.

"Christian why are we here" I could see the waves just beyond, but this house was in the way.

"This is my home. I know you wanted to visit the beach but I didn't know how you would feel going to a busy public beach so I brought you to mine, well the one to which my house over looks."

"You live at the beach" I said, excitedly as we walked up to the front door.

"I do, I have been wanting to tell you since your first essay about your desire to visit the beach. I didn't want you getting upset at what you were missing out on, out here."

Christian led me though the house as I tried to take everything in. There were book cases along the walls, filled with so much, I could get lost in them. It was cosy, warm as if you could spend many an hour reading while hearing the ocean just outside.

"I love your house Christian, it's definitely you."

"I think so, I couldn't live in something modern. I like cosy and quiet" he smiled.

We moved out of the back doors and onto a deck.

"After you Ana" he said pointing to the stairs that led down to the beach.

I smiled, keeping my hand in his own so we could do this together. I kicked my shoes off, my bare feet walking down the hard steps before they finally sunk into the sand. It was cold, it was still classed as winter after all but it didn't matter. I had achieved one of the little things I had wanted to do when I was out and I was glad I had done it with Christian.

We walked towards the water's edge, each step bringing a bigger smile to my face. As the cold water finally ran over my toes, I squealed, running backwards as his laughter rang out.

"Thank you for bringing me here" I said, walking back to Christian from where I had ran.

"You're very welcome Ana."

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he looked down to me.

"You're so beautiful" he said, stroking my cheek before bringing his lips down to mine.

Our lips were gentle against the others before the kiss became more passionate. We had no barriers now and we made the most of that. His lips moved with mine as our tongues danced together. We had to break apart to breath many times but our lips soon found their way back to the others.

As our lips finally parted, we stood forehead to forehead on this deserted beach.

"Will you be my girlfriend" he asked.

"I would love to" I smiled placing another kiss on his lips.

"I'm so happy Ana. I didn't want to ask you in there, I wanted you to be free to make the decisions on your own.

"The outcome would've been the same wherever you asked me Christian, don't worry about that."

We spent the rest of our day at his house, the evening watching the sun go down over the water, wrapped in blankets. I needed to go soon, we both knew that. Christian didn't push for me to stay, everything at my pace he told me. There would come a day when I would want to stay here for the night but it wouldn't be today.

As Christian dropped me back at home, he walked me to the door.

"I feel like a teenager on a first date, being dropped at home" I laughed.

"I know what you mean. I do have an advantage that a teenage boy wouldn't have though."

"And what is that."

"Your Dad likes me and knows I only have your best interest at heart."

I smiled, kissing his lips again before reaching for the door.

"I will see you soon."

"Very soon Ana, very soon."

I watched him drive away as I stood in the open doorway. Feeling my Dads hand on my shoulder, I turned to him.

"Good day" he asked.

"The best Dad."

Dad nodded, smiling before he walked back into the living room.

As I closed the door behind me, I smiled too. I had a boyfriend and my Dad, both supportive of whatever I decide to do now. My whole life lay ahead of me and I was excited for what came next. I had choices that I had never had before and I was ready to go out and fight for what I wanted. This was my life now, all mine.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fanfiction is still playing up as i had to upload this twice just to get it to work. If you get multiple emails it is only one chapter that was posted.**

CPOV

I knocked, hearing footsteps approach and I was soon face to face with Ray.

"Morning Christian, Ana's in her room" he smiles, opening the door wider to let me enter.

"Morning Ray, am I ok going up."

"Sure, she's having a clear out" he said as I headed for the stairs. "Oh Christian."

"Yes" I said, stopping to turn around.

"Just so you know, you're the only man who I would let go up to her bedroom, ever."

I smiled, nodding.

"I'm glad to hear that" I said before taking the stairs up.

Never having been up here before, it wasn't hard to find out which room was Ana's by the humming from within.

Ana had been out of Prison just over two weeks now, as she has enjoyed settling in at home. We have seen each other most days, since the day I took Ana to the beach but today was a big day for her. Ana wanted to go into town, something people do every day but she said she had to mentally prepare herself to do this task. With small towns, comes gossips so I'm happy she has asked me to go with her today.

"Do you need a hand" I asked, seeing her beautiful smile when she turned to face me.

"I need a kiss" she said, walking into my arms.

I cupped her face within my hands, bringing my lips down on hers. There is nothing better than having Ana in my arms, feeling her lips on my own. We have not gone any further than that and we only would, when Ana was ready.

"Are you ready to explore" I asked.

"You can only explore somewhere you haven't been before, then again I have been exploring my closet. I have found old school things and clothes that might come back in fashion someday, but most importantly my books and these."

I released Ana from my arms as she handed me a folder with her diploma's inside. She took a seat on her small single bed as I joined her.

"I sat them about six months after I entered the prison. There was no graduation or Prom when my results were sent here but that was the first step of planning for my future outside."

"These are amazing Ana, you have better grades than mine in maths" I said, hearing her giggle.

"Don't worry, your job is safe" she smiled.

"What about your job dreams, have you thought any more about them."

"I want to start small, but I would love a job to do with books if I could. I don't know maybe I will become an author if I can't do that and write my own story. _A Bad Girls fight for survival._ I have enough written down about that place to write three. _"_

"Ana you have never been a bad girl, even in there."

"I don't know, it might be fun" she laughs, backing away from me when I go to grab her.

"What am I going to do with you" I said, my arms wrapped around her and our foreheads touching.

"Hold my hand today and not let go."

"I promise Ana" I said, kissing her once more.

Ana sorted her room out, as I grabbed the now filled bags full of rubbish ready for her to say goodbye to. I had seen the band posters on the wall that she was going to throw out but having a brother who was a big fan of these groups, I'm sure I can get a few beers out of him if he wants them.

"Dad, is there anything else you need" Ana asked Ray as we made our way into the workshop.

"I'm fine sweetheart, are you sure you want to go."

"Yes Dad, I haven't been hiding out which is what some would think. I have been deciding when I was going to grace them with my presence."

"Good girl" he said before turning to me. "Look after her."

"I will Ray, don't worry."

Living on the outskirts of town it was a short ride into the centre. It was a small town not much different from where I lived, except I had the beach literally on my deck step.

"Where do we have to go first" I asked Ana, as she looked around at everything before back to me.

"I need the grocery store otherwise it will be take out every night or coming over to yours."

"Mine every night, sounds perfect to me" I told her.

"Yes, Dad being there every time we want to kiss will be like being in the library again."

"Have you heard from any of the girls" I asked.

Lessons had still not resumed so I had no idea how Mia, Hannah or any of the others had been getting on. Next Friday had been given to me as a tentative date but I will see what will come.

"I spoke to Ros last night, well all of them were shouting down the phone until Ros told them not so politely to shut up" she giggled. "I really miss them all. I know I have Dad and you out here. In there, those girls were my support network, mother, sister. My family. Do you know we have a plan when we are all out, party on the beach" she smiled to me.

"I have a beach not far from me where a party can be arranged."

"I will keep it in mind. I told them about us, I hope you don't mind."

"Ana, I think they already knew by the fact I couldn't keep my eyes off you."

"Yeah, Mia did pick up on that. That's why she set up our little rendezvous."

"Thank the lord for Mia. Are you ready" I asked, looking to the door.

"Yes, lets exorcise some of them demons and deal with a few humans along the way."

I walked around to Ana's side, opening the car door for her. We already had the attention of a couple of old women who were walking in front of the butchers shop, next door.

"So, it begins" Ana said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close.

We entered the small supermarket, taking a trolley. Ana had her list while I pushed the trolley behind her, filling it up on the way around the shelves.

"We look very domesticated" she giggled, pulling cereal off the shelf.

"I can live with that."

"Ana" we heard behind us, a man who must be her age.

He was stood with a woman, who was pushing a baby in a pram.

I moved closer to Ana, wrapping my arm around her waist, as her hand covered mine.

"Hi Adam, how are you."

"Good Ana good. You."

Ana looked up to me, moving closer before addressing him.

"Never been better. Christian this is Adam, a friend from high school. Adam, this is my boyfriend Christian."

You could see that he had wanted to protest that he had been more than just a friend at one point, but turned to the woman who was beside him and introduced her as his wife.

"This is Lily our little girl" she smiled to the sleeping baby.

"She's lovely, it was nice to meet you. I will let you get to your shopping" Ana told them before turning the trolley around and we continued our own shop.

"Are you ok" I asked Ana, when the groceries were in the trunk and the roses that I had bought her, were carefully placed onto the back seat.

"I'm fine. I knew I would bump into some of my old classmates in town. I don't begrudge Adam having a life. What happened was hard enough for me to deal with without having to worry about others feelings too. My friends abandoning me hurt me more that breaking up with him. I had known them since I was in kindergarten and they turned their backs on me, one even tried to make herself look good as if she had the gossip that everyone wanted. I was guilty in a lot of eyes here, long before it got to court."

"I love you Anastasia Steele, so much. I'm in awe of you sometimes, how you were strong enough to survive that place."

"I had to, you know that."

I nodded as we made our way into the butcher's. The gossiping women, quietened as we walked by them to the end of the counter.

"Hi Ana, good to see you...What can I do for you" the elderly man behind the counter asked.

"Just some steak, you know my dad's favourite and some bacon and sausage for breakfast."

The man smiled, putting together the items that Ana ordered while she quietly stood by my side.

I kissed Ana's head, letting her know that I was with her before she paid and thanked the man.

"Are you ready for home" I asked her, sick of the twittering that was following us around.

"Not yet, do you fancy a coffee" Ana asked, entwining her fingers with mine.

"I'd love one."

She led me over to a diner, filled with patrons on this Saturday afternoon. Standing at the door Ana took a deep breath, squeezing my hand before opening the door. The talk was loud, kids as well as adults filled this place. With head up and shoulders back, Ana walked across to the counter and ordered my coffee and her tea.

"You're out then" We heard a voice from our side as Ana turned to face this woman.

She had to be the same age as her, even dressed as Ana in a way.

"No, I escaped. I'm sure it will make the news. Something for you to gossip about, although it won't be an exclusive this time."

"Here you go dears" the woman behind the counter said, giving us our drinks as I paid "Welcome home Ana girl."

"Thank you, Sue" Ana, smiled at her before we made our way to an empty table, passing the stunned woman on the way.

Ana took a seat but instead of me sitting opposite, I sat by her side.

"Can we talk Ana" the woman said, sitting down uninvited.

"What is there to talk about Beth. I killed someone in self-defence. I did the time only because idiots like you were brainwashed by that woman. You were one of my best friend Beth, but you chose to run around telling everyone all the details I confided in you. All the fears I had of being away from my Dad, just to try and make yourself more interesting and popular by being best friends with a killer. How did that work out for you. I may have been away for five years but I still have my integrity intact. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to have a quiet drink with my boyfriend."

The woman got up, quietly making her way out of the diner. You could see she had been upset by Ana's words but no one stopped to comfort her.

I pulled Ana closer, my arms wrapped around her.

"I'm so proud of you baby."

She looked up to me, smiling. There were no tears from the friendship she had lost a long time ago. I could see pride that she had stood up for herself.

We enjoyed our drink, no rush to be had. You could see some who wanted to approach Ana but they stayed away. None had kept in touch, not one person in this town except for her Dad and they now knew where they stood.

I enjoyed dinner at Ana's house, enjoying the steak that we had picked up today. I was due to leave Ana and meet up with Elliot but staying goodbye at the door wasn't happening. We would break away, taking a foot back before one would move in and kiss again.

"You will have to apologise to Elliot for me, for making you late."

"He will be fine Ana, I wish I could stay."

"I do too but having time with your brother is important to you both. I don't want to get in the middle of that."

"You wouldn't. Spend the day at my house with me tomorrow, stay too" I asked, before worrying I was going too fast.

"Stay the night" she asked smiling.

"Yes, just to sleep. I won't pressure you Ana for anything. Well I can be demanding if I go a few minutes without kisses."

"I would love to stay and kisses are always given freely to you."

"I'm glad of that" I said, stealing one more kiss before finally stepping back, far enough nearly to fall down the porch step.

"You haven't even had anything to drink yet" she laughed.

"I usually fall up them then. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"I will be here" she smiled, as I finally got into my car, waving once more before I headed home.

…

"I thought I was being stood up."

"You nearly were" I told my brother.

"I don't mind, I like seeing you happy."

"I am, wasn't so much yesterday though. I tendered my resignation."

"What, Christian, what" he said, choking on his drink as I patted his back.

"I went to see the Head, told them about Ana. You know how all the checks we go through to work in a school with kids. So, I was upfront. Ana and I had talked about it, earlier this week. I love my job El but I love her so much more. Head told me they refused to accept it and my private life was just that, private. He asked about what she was in for and remembered hearing about it when it was on the news. His view on the mother, is not far from our own."

"Has there been any contact."

"No, she was slammed with everything Dads company could throw at her and so far, she's abiding by them. Ana thinks it's only a matter of time before she shows her ugly face and Ana will be calling the cops to have her arrested when she does."

"That's what pisses me off in this situation" Elliot told me. "The only way for her to get locked up is for her to approach Ana or harass her in some other way. Either way, Ana has to have contact in some form before the law will do something."

"I know Elliot, it's fucked up."

I enjoyed my time with my brother and I'm happy to say, I walked up my porch steps with no assistance, having only a couple of drinks as we had talked so much.

As I climbed into bed I smiled, knowing tomorrow Ana will be here with me.

…

I pulled up to Ana's house, following her message that she was in the workshop with her Dad.

Ray was finishing off a coffee table, which had incorporated some driftwood into the base with a glass top. The wood had been carved, like waves crashing onto the shore. He really was skilled with his hands, just like his daughter was with pen and paper.

"Hey" Ana said, getting up from the stool where she had been watching her Dad from, making her way over to my side.

"Good morning."

I kissed her lips before turning to Ray who had put his tools down.

"It's amazing" I told him. "I see a lot of driftwood pieces, washed up at home but none look like that."

"It's one of my favourite materials to work on, just using little accents of it with the wooden base like this one. You never know how it's going to turn out" he smiled down at his work.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok Dad" Ana asked him.

"I will be fine, go out and enjoy yourself. Oh and Christian" he said, surprising me with what he said next. I expected to be told to look after his daughter but what he said made me laugh. "That driftwood, save me some."

"I will."

Ana hugged her Dad before taking my hand to go back to the house. She had her bag already packed. Taking it from her, I put it in the car.

Ana wound the window down a little bit on the way to my house. Spring had arrived and the breeze although cool, wasn't biting like the month before.

I pulled up in front of my house, turning to Ana.

"I want you to know, there is no pressure of anything beside sleep. I just want you by my side."

Ana placed a finger over my lips, silencing my rant.

"I know you wouldn't force me into anything Christian and I'm looking forward to waking up next to you in the morning."

"Me too."

We made our way into the house, which was thankfully stocked full of food. I wanted time alone with Ana today, not more grocery stores taking up our time.

"It hasn't warmed up any" Ana called with the waves lapping over her feet.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not crazy enough to go for a paddle when it's cold out" her pointed tongue was the reaction to that.

We walked along the beach up to the lighthouse, just enjoying our time together. Like always we shared little bits of information between us that we didn't know before. I had no idea that although she hated playing, she actually won a trophy for tennis in school.

"Dad still polishes it every day" she laughs. "It's about 3 inches tall and the handles are too big for it, it looks like it has ears."

"I look forward to celebrating your success with your Dad" I laughed.

Our walk back was just as talkative as before and we were soon back at my house. I had placed a chicken casserole in the oven when we had gone out and it was just getting to near done when we arrived back.

"This is delicious" Ana said, before taking a sip of her wine.

"It's one of my favourite things to eat, that and mac and cheese."

"Mac and Cheese" she laughed. "You're like my Dad."

"He likes it as well, does he."

"He loves it but cannot make it. He always manages to burn it so I make it for him. Only problem is it stinks like cheesy feet."

"I remember the first time I ate it. I had just come to live with mum and Dad and the smell led me to the kitchen. Mum let me help her put it together and I was so happy as I had her to myself for a little while and we had done it together. Smell didn't bother me in those days."

"Do you know what I ate when I came out."

"What!" I asked.

"I had the biggest bowl of the sugariest cereal I could find. In there, food is beige or slop as Mia called it. Everything is supposed to be nutritional, well that was before the kitchen staff got hold of it. We had picked carrots from the garden once, they managed to practically bleed the colour from them."

"Did you not get anything different."

"If you wanted to pay the extortionate prices at the commissary, then a chocolate treat once in a while was nice. They inflate the prices so you can't afford them like everyone outside, so you know where you fit in society."

"At the top Ana, you belong in the top of society and screw everyone who thinks different."

"Mr Grey, you have a dirty mouth. I'm glad you didn't speak like that in there, I might have combusted."

I would happily make her combust, when she's ready.

Dinner was finished and once the dishes were in the dishwasher, we moved over to the couch.

"I love that sound" Ana said.

"I know, it's why I wanted to live at the beach. Even though in a storm, the waves can be loud and sometimes terrifying, the rest of the time, I find it peaceful."

We spent the evening on the couch, Ana sat between my legs with her back to my chest. I could get used to this, I thought

"Ready for bed" I asked Ana, looking at the clock which had just turned 10pm.

Unfortunately, I had school in the morning. Teenage minds to try and educate.

"Yes" she smiled, taking my hand once we were both stood.

I led Ana through to my bedroom, letting her use the bathroom first while I made sure my clothes for tomorrow were ready.

"Bathrooms free" Ana said as I turned to see her.

This keeping hands to myself might be a bit harder than I thought as Ana had only sleep shorts and a vest top on. I was about to close the bathroom door when Ana called my name.

"Which side do you sleep on" she asked.

"Get in whichever side you want Ana, I don't mind."

I probably had the quickest wash and teeth brush I had ever done, wanting to get back to Ana. When I walked back into the bedroom, I laughed.

"Couldn't decide" I asked, seeing her in the middle.

"I need to get a bigger bed at home. I don't have sides in mine, only the middle" she smiled, scooting over to one side so I could get in.

"You can share mine then, anytime you want."

"I might take you up on that offer" she smiled.

We lay face to face, neither of us talking, just taking the other person in.

Ana's hand had come up to my face, her fingers tracing from my forehead to my chin and everything in between. She moved forward, placing a kiss on my lips to which I returned. It was a slow gentle kiss, letting her set the pace but when she slid her tongue along my lips and our tongues touched, the kiss turned more passionate.

"I'm sorry" I panted, breaking apart for a second.

I was practically pinning her to the bed at this point, the passion taking over us both.

"Don't be. Make love to me Christian, please."

"You're sure, I don't want to rush you."

Ana kissed me again, silencing my worries.

"Tell me, if it hurts or it becomes too much. Shit, I have no" her lips stopping me again.

I had no condoms and with how I was feeling at the moment, pulling out would be a lost cause.

"I'm on the shot Christian. When I had my check up last week, I asked my doctor about it and she was able to arrange it then."

"Ok."

I kissed Ana again, removing clothes as I spent time to make sure she was ready.

Her breast being revealed had me diverted for a little while, making sure each had the same attention.

We could never do this at her dad's house. Ana's moans that were driving me crazy, would alert everyone to what we were doing.

"Ready" I asked once in position.

"Yes, make love to me Christian."

I pushed in slowly, feeling how tight she was around my cock. I know she had only done this once before, years ago and that she hadn't enjoyed it all that much. I will make sure she enjoys this.

We went at her pace, slow to start and then faster when she was ready for more. Our lips were everywhere on each other, her neck, my ear but my favourite besides her lips, her breast.

"Ana I can feel you, cum for me baby" I whispered in the ear as the pressure on my cock, had me groaning loudly.

Watching Ana fall apart was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, halting my own orgasm for a second as I watched the beauty underneath me. Soon it was getting too painful to hold back and my pace picked up again.

"Cum Christian" was all it took for me to follow quickly after.

I pulled out of Ana carefully, moving us so that her head was on my chest.

"Ana are you ok" I asked seeing sated, tired eyes look up to me.

"I have never felt better in my life Christian than I am at this moment."

I bushed a tear away from her cheek, knowing that these were happy tears that fell.

"I love you Ana."

"Love you too."

I watched Ana sleep peacefully for hours, no nightmares like she had many of inside. I never thought when I stepped into that prison that I would find Ana, find someone who I could share my love of books and more importantly my life with. Ana had quickly become my everything and I was never letting her go.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

"Your Mommy wanted me to let you know that she misses you, she loves you both very much and will come and see you as soon as she can."

I stood back up, huddling closer to Christian under the umbrella as the heavy rain came down. The two teddy bears and the flowers that we had brought were now wet, but they would stay.

Kate had asked me to come when I left prison, just to let them know that she would be here soon. Looking at the two little bear headstones which were holding hands, broke my heart. Lauren and Miles Fox age four and two. They would've been teenagers now but like their mother, their lives had been taken away.

"Are you ok Ana" Christian asked, kissing my forehead.

"Yes" I sighed. "Just so much evil in this world and especially from a parent."

"I know. Are you ready to go or did you want to stay longer."

"I'm ready."

We had been here over half an hour and the rain was only getting heavier. I kissed my hand, placing it on each of the headstones before we made our way back through the cemetery.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright going back in there" Christian asked me.

"Yes, I'm actually excited to go and see Kate. I know most wouldn't want to set foot back in prison again once their released but my family is behind those bars and I promised I would visit them until they were out."

"I wonder if they have visiting on a Tuesday and Friday then I can go and take the lesson and you can visit your friends."

"I'd love that, although you would have to drop me off at the front. I'm never going in that entrance again. Dad has visited me on a Friday but I'm not sure about Tuesdays. Different wings have their own times and with the girls displaced, we will have to see."

There are five girls in there that I want to visit and only seeing one a week, it's going to feel like forever until I can get around to the last.

Pulling up outside the prison, it doesn't look so daunting as it used to feel. I would be back out in just a little while and there was nothing they could do to stop me any more, well unless I hit Morgan but she's not worth it.

"I will see you later, Love you."

"See you in a bit, I will be waiting to pick you up."

I kissed Christian before getting out of the car. I watched him pull away before I headed for the door.

I joined the line of visitors, having a few items that I wanted to give to Kate that would have to be checked beforehand.

"Who are you here to see" the Officer on duty asked when it was my turn. He hadn't put his head up yet, too focused on the visitor list in front of him.

"Katherine Fox number 042206260" that had his attention as he looked to me.

"Miss Steele, good to see you again."

"It's good to be back visiting my family again, although I will stay on this side now."

"Glad to hear it" Officer Ryan said.

I handed over the visitor paperwork that I had to bring with me and my ID. A visitors pass was made with my photo on it, something I had seen on my dad many times.

"Items for the inmate" he asked as I put the two photos down in front of him.

Ryan picked them up, looking them over before placing them down again. He logged them down on his list before looking to what else I had on me.

"What's in the box" he asked as I put that down too.

"That's something for Office Taylor. Something I promised him when I left."

He opened the box before looking at me.

"Not smuggling something in are you."

"What, to an officer" I laughed.

"I will make sure he gets them, most of them anyway. You can take those with you" he said pointing to the photos. "Make sure you put all your personal items in one of the lockers, although you can take loose change in with you."

I took the photos back, leaving the brownies with Ryan before making my way over to an empty locker. I put my phone on silent, not wanting it to ring in the locker before taking a seat with the others. I could see some look at me, obviously hearing from our conversation that I had been here before.

When everyone had been logged in, we made our way through to the visitor's room. I thought we had enough gates to go through to get here from the wing but it was even worse from this side as we walked through a scanner and then gate after gate before I was told which table I had to sit at. Seeing the lone red chair on one side of the table and the grey on the other, I was nearly sitting in the wrong one. Force of habit.

"I ever see you on that side and I will not be happy" I heard behind me as I turned to see Jason.

"Never Jason, I promised" I smiled.

"I'm glad, it's good to see you Ana. Being out there suits you or maybe someone suits you."

"A little bit of one thing and a lot of another. I can breathe again. I left you a present at the reception centre. Officer Ryan said he would see to it that you got at least most of what was in the box."

"I had better get them all" he smiled, picking the photos up.

"Ryan said I could bring them in with me."

We were interrupted then by the loud banging of gates, as we looked toward the door that would let the women in.

"Take care of yourself Ana" he said, placing the photos back on the table before taking his position by the wall as the door opened.

My stomach did flip flops waiting for Kate to emerge, knowing how things could change so quickly in this place. I needn't have worried though as Kate quickly walked towards me and pulled me into her arms, when I stood.

"I have miss you" Kate said, tears falling.

"I miss you too, all of you."

We were told to take a seat, both brushing tears away.

"How are you, how are the girls" I asked.

"We're fine….Oh my god" she said, noticing the photo's in front of me, to which I handed them to her.

"I thought you might like to know how I was getting on."

She laughed at the photo of my feet buried in the sand and then practically squealed when looking at the photo of Christian and I.

"You look so happy together Ana. If anyone deserves happiness it's you."

"I'm happy, more than I have ever been before. Christian brought me here today so he has gone to the coffee shop until I message him that I'm ready to leave."

"Tell him hello and that I'm still reading."

"I will. How have you all been, now that your displaced."

"Ros and Gwen have a new cellmate" she laughed.

"What."

"You know how the Senator was behind cutting the budget of the prison system. Well his daughter now shares a cell with the toughest girls on the wing. She's a Paris Hilton wannabe, spoilt brat who thinks she can sit on her arse and do nothing. That was until Ros told her she was now responsible for cleaning the toilets out. She has the shittest job in the prison, cleaning the showers and bathroom I don't think the Officers were too happy when they realised who she was. The Senator wanted to cut Officer's pay so she's getting no help in there from them either."

"Not even from you" I said, knowing Kate would help anyone who needs it when she comes in.

"No. I tried but from day one she has tried to make herself out to be better than everyone else. Looking down on us, so she's on her own."

"How's Hannah doing."

"The moved her."

"What, where" I asked, shocked.

"No, I don't mean from the wing. There was an opening out in the garden area and Hannah put her name forward. She has been really enjoying being outside, especially now the snow has gone."

"I'm glad, there is a good team out there."

I got up to get us both a drink and the essential chocolate. Although I'm on the other side, chocolate in here is still a must when in this room.

"How are your work plans going" she asked.

"I haven't looked yet. I went into town with Christian last week and that was bad enough. There is too much prejudice in my home town so I will have to look a bit further afield. Ideally, I would like something to do with books but I will have to see what happens. Dad said not to rush, that we don't need the money. I want to get out there and do something though. I spent so much time dreaming of what I wanted to do when I was out, now I want to do it."

"Take your time Ana, you haven't even been out a month yet."

"I know. Christian is coming back here on Friday to start the lessons up again."

"Really, they haven't told the girls anything."

"Yes, he had a call yesterday. He only has three lessons left before he puts the girls forward for their diplomas."

"I will let the girls know. I will be happy when we're all back on our own wing. I still have Mia and Hannah with me but Ros and Gwen are at the other end of the wing with some crazy individuals in between us."

"You're all ok though, are you having any trouble."

"There is always someone who tries to push it, you know that. Ros likes to put them in their places though."

I took a sip of my drink, putting off what I was about to say next, for a few seconds.

"Christian and I went over to East Lake cemetery this morning. We laid some flowers and left two bears" I told Kate, squeezing her hand.

I could see the tears flood her eyes but through it, a smile came to her face.

"Thank you" she said, gripping my hand tighter. "I miss them so much."

"I know Kate, I told them you would visit them as soon as you're able to. It really is beautiful over there; the blossom is just starting to come onto the trees above them, although the rain this morning felt like it was trying to knock it off."

"Hannah did come in looking like a drowned rat" she laughed.

"It makes a change as it was usually me. Do they know how long it will be before you move back to G wing?" I asked her.

"I don't know, they said there was fire damage to the library and kitchen. Where our cell was, it has smoke damage along with all the others. They're working non-stop to get everything fixed but I can't wait. Some on the wing are nuttier.. than squirrel shit" we both said together, laughing

"Ten minutes ladies" Jason called from across the room to us all.

"It feels like you just arrived."

"I know, I will speak to you on the phone and be back as soon as I can. I have a beach for us to have our party on or Christian does."

"He has his own beach?"

"No but that's where he lives. That photo of my feet buried in the sand, I was sat on the last step off his deck."

She smiled, going to pass the photos back to me.

"They're yours. I have both Ryan and Taylor's agreement that I can give them you this way instead of through the post."

"The girls will be ecstatic when they see these."

I hugged Kate before it was my time to leave the room. I waved to her as she was about to get up to go back to the wing. Before she disappeared from view, she blew me a kiss which I caught and sent back.

KATE POV.

I followed the girls back through the yard and into what has been my home since the day we nearly lost Ana. It's was so refreshing to see her so happy, it actually makes me want to look forward to being out there myself. Ethan, Ana and Julie were out there living their lives and I hope when I have finally had the time to grieve for my children properly, I can do that too. It may take years until I get there but I will channel Ana's strength to do it and hopefully find my own along the way.

I walked into Ros and Gwen's cell where Mia and Hannah were waiting for me. The radio was on and Ros and Hannah were singing along.

"How is she" Gwen asked.

I turned the photo of Ana and Christian around and they could probably hear the screams down the end of the wing, even Gail put her head in to check no one was being murdered.

"They look so good together" Mia said, smiling.

"Ana was glowing, happy. Christian had brought her here today so was waiting for her outside. Speaking of Christian, Ana said the English lessons are starting again on Friday."

We all looked over to Gail who was still by the door, for conformation.

"As long as we don't have any problems then the lesson will go ahead on Friday. As we're using the library here, we have to work around the group already in process. We could put you in with the ladies from this wing but as you've worked with Mr Grey, we think it's best that he sees the group through to the end."

"I'm glad, we can quiz him about Ana. Make sure he's treating her well" Mia laughed.

"From the smile on Ana's face, we have nothing to worry about" I told them.

"Can we call him Christian or do we have to still call him Mr Grey."

"While you're inside this prison ladies, it will be Mr Grey. On the phone is different but we have to at least try and be professional."

"Yes, like Ana" Mia said, making us all laugh.

"I'm not even going to ask" Gail smiled before leaving us alone.

It was good to see Ana happy on the outside and I know she will be back next week to see one of the other girls. My babies, I want to visit more than ever now I know that Ana has been. She had a countdown until she was due to be released, maybe it was time for me to start mine.

APOV

"Did you get the job first or just decide to live by the beach and found the job after."

"The job came first; the beach was a very good bonus."

We were exploring Christian's home town today, having a quiet Sunday stroll. We had left the car back at Christian's, walking up the beach until we came to the main street where all the shops and eateries were. Some were closed, enjoying this quiet day but our plan was to take our time, have a look around before getting something to eat and walking it off on the way home.

"Hi Mr Grey" We heard behind us as we tuned to see two teenage girls.

"Hi Maisy, Charlotte have you finished your homework" Christian asked, smiling when the girls rolled their eyes.

"It's done Mr Grey, finished it yesterday when my aunt and uncle came around. They're so boring that I would rather do my homework than stay in the room with them."

"That's good, we will let you enjoy your Sunday. I will see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Not too early. I like to have a lie in on any day ending in Y."

"Maybe that's why you're always one of the last in my class Maisy. I will see you tomorrow."

We continued our walk as I looked up to Christian.

"What" he asked.

"I can see how much you love your job."

"I do. I'm glad I wasn't forced to choose between you and my job because there would never had been a choice. I would've missed those kids, although I know they will try and give me the third degree about you tomorrow."

"Have fun then" I laughed.

"I'd rather have fun with you."

"Me too."

He kissed my lips, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we continued our walk.

"We have a bakery, an ice cream parlour where I think most of my kids hang out and a book store."

"Books."

"Yes, it's only small. They're good at ordering in if there is something you need though. It should be open today if you want to go in and have a look."

I nodded, smiling as we passed the packed ice cream parlour on the way.

We opened the door, hearing a bell above and stepped inside. Christian was right, it was smaller than a lot of book stores I have been in before but this place was cosy. Shelves of books, filling every wall. A comfy chair in the corner where you could happily while away the hours.

"Just a minute" we heard from the back.

"It's ok Jim, no rush."

"Christian, you in ordering more books" an elderly man came from the back.

"No, just showing my girlfriend around the town. Ana this is Jim Lewis, he owns this treasure trove of books. Jim this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele."

"It's lovely to meet you" I said as he took my hand in his.

"You too dear. Have a look around and explore. We might not be big but we do have a few adventures to be had."

"A little escapism" I said to Christian.

"That too."

I looked around the shelves, getting more and more excited by the second. I don't think I could've walked into a big city store at the moment, being around all those people might be too much but this place, was nice, peaceful.

"That's a good book or so my wife tells me" Jim said, looking to the book I had in my hand.

I showed it to Christian. who just smiled. This was the book that Mia was looking for, that led to our secret rendezvous.

"I think that one should be bought, for reasons known only to us."

"I agree."

We continue to look around but stuck to the one book we had picked up before, as we made our way to the counter to pay.

We waited for Jim to finish emptying the box of books onto one of the shelves, before he came around the counter.

"Always does my back in, lifting those boxes" he said stretching.

"I thought your grandson helped out" Christian asked him.

"He does when he's home but he's back in college now. That's why I'm looking for some permanent help and maybe when my grandson comes home from college next time, he can have a vacation instead of being stuck here helping me."

Jim pointed to a sign which was on the shelf behind him, that said. Help Wanted.

Christian raised his eyebrow to me but I shook my head. I didn't think something as simple as a sign saying Help Wanted could make me panic but it did. A job in a book store could be the start of my dream but what if he said no.

"Is she ok" Jim asked.

"Yes, she will be, a little over whelmed I think" Christian said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we took a few steps away from the counter. "No pressure Ana, little steps remember."

"But what if he says no."

"And what if he said yes, you will never know unless you try. Be honest Ana, that's all you can do."

I squeezed Christian's hand, before letting go and walked the few steps back toward the counter on my own.

"Are you ok dear."

"Yes sorry…. Um, I'd like to apply for the job if I could please."

He smiled at me before looking to Christian.

"You ever worked in a bookshop before" he asked.

"No. I have spent enough time in the library over the past few years to read most of the books but to actually work in one, no."

"Come take a seat and we will talk."

Christian said he was heading over to the diner to give us some time alone and even though I would give anything for him to hold my hand right now, this was something I needed to do on my own.

"Ok, this library you have spent a lot of time in. Which one was it."

"I need to be honest with you Mr Lewis from the start. The library I have spent so much time in was in Prison."

I could see his startled look but he continued on with this interview, if I could call it that.

"What did you do, I hope not stealing."

"No, I was sent to prison for killing a man. It was my mother's husband and he was beating her and I tried to help get him off and in the process, I was hurt and he was fatally injured."

"That's self-defence" he said.

"Yes. My mother and I had been estranged for years as she left when I was little. We had only started to see each other again when I was seventeen. She told a lot of lies in court Mr Lewis which unfortunately for me, they believed."

"Are on parole."

"No, I knew if I went for parole, she would only try and stop it, which she has tried to do. My sentence is finished."

He was so quiet and I didn't know what to do. Should I get up and leave. Christian told me to tell the truth and I have, I just wasn't sure how he would take it.

"Tell me why you love books so much" he asked me.

I was shocked that he hadn't kicked me out so I would happily answer.

"I love a book which will take you to a different place, an escapism of sorts. Whether to Hogwarts or The Shire. A story that can keep you company on the journey you're on. Books are the main thing that kept me going in that place, them and the amazing women who are trying to survive just as I was. I've served my time sir, left a place that I should never have been in, in the first place. Ever since I was a small child, I loved to read. Through high school, I wanted to work for a publisher and become an editor someday. My dreams faded in there but my love of books hasn't."

"Dreams don't fade Anastasia, sometimes they just have to adapt to the situations around them."

We were interrupted then as a woman came in with her young daughter who headed straight over to the picture books. Watching her, she was very animated, telling her mother what was happening. I remember doing that with my own Dad when I was little.

Christian came through the door as I walked over to him and past the man.

"I will let you go Mr Lewis, thank you for listening. I'm sorry if I took up too much of your time.

"No worry's dear. Be here tomorrow at 8.30am, I will show you around."

I was stunned, not believing what the man was saying. I had just told him about what happened and he was offering me a job.

"What" I asked, tying to keep my emotions under control.

"8.30am. I'm sure young Christian can drop you off on his way to school."

"Thank you."

He nodded, probably knowing how much this meant to me.

Christian and I exited the book store and made our way back up the main street. I felt like I was flying again, just like the first time Christian had touched my hand.

"I have a job, I have a job, I HAVE A JOB" I shouted when we were on the beach.

He was laughing at me as I bounced around, before I jumped into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I said in between kisses.

"It was all you Ana, a little encouragement needed but it was you who go the job."

I ran in and out of the waves in my excitement on the way back to Christian's. I had done it, I had started small and I had got my first job.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **For those waiting for the wicked witch to arrive, her broom will be landing over the next couple of chapters. As I don't like cliffhangers I will wait until they're both finished before posting.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	15. Chapter 15

CPOV

I pulled up to the gates, showing my pass as I waited for them to open. I had dropped Ana off at the visitor's entrance as she was going to see Ros this evening. Ana had just finished her first week in her job and I don't think I have ever seen anyone so happy to go to work before.

Telling Ray had been emotional for both of them as all he wanted was for Ana to have the life and dreams that she had always wished for. If I had known Jim was hiring, I would have taken Ana in earlier but then, I don't think she would have been ready. She needed time to acclimatise to being home.

She works four days a week, going in at eight these past few days, much to Jim's delight so he doesn't have to get up so early. Ray or I have been dropping Ana off at work every day and then I have been picking her up when I leave the school.

Her next big plan is to get behind the wheel again, something she has been too nervous to do yet. Ana only passed her driving test, a few months before her life changed and has been looking into whether she will have to re-sit it or I can take her out on the quiet roads of home and let her drive my car once the insurance is sorted out. She's in no rush though, at her pace as always.

Getting out of my car, it was lighter than I was used to, when I came here at this time of the day. Spring was here so it was nice not to wrap up against the biting wind that blew across the yard.

"Identification" the guard behind the desk asked.

I had not met this officer before, so I just placed my pass onto the counter in front of me.

"Christian Grey. I'm here to continue the English Lessons with the group of women I had on G-wing."

He examined my pass, looking to me before he told me to put my personal items into a locker.

I selected a locker, putting my keys inside before pulling my phone out of my pocket. It came to life, Ana's smiling face appearing, before I put it on silent and locked the door.

"What's in the briefcase" he asked abruptly, as if I was trying to smuggle something in.

I prefer the usual guards, at least most of them had manners.

"My paperwork for today's lesson. I doubt there is anything left in the library over there so I brought everything from scratch."

He looked into my briefcase, making sure I wasn't hiding anything and put it through a scanner. It was quickly given back to me and I was told to take a seat and an Officer would be through soon to show me to the wing.

"Mr Grey" I heard a few moments later as I looked up to see Officer Jones.

I stood as she motioned for me to follow her.

"Hi, how are the girls" I asked when we were on our way to the library.

"Missing Ana, how is she."

"She's great. Ana started her first job on Monday."

"Really" she said, with a large smile on her face.

"Yes, she has a job at a book store in the small town where I live."

"I'm so happy for her, she deserves it" she said as we made our way up to the library which was on the second floor in this building. "Ok ladies, the library is now in use for an English group."

I followed her into the library. There were a few women around who were getting ready to leave, only one I knew.

"Mr Grey, good to see you again" Gwen said.

"It's good to see you Gwen."

"This is my wife Ros, I think you have probably heard of her or heard her when she has been on the phone with Ana."

"Yes, I have" I laughed. "It's nice to meet you. I have just dropped Ana off to see you."

"How has she been."

"Really good. Ana has something to tell you but I will let her do that."

"She's pregnant" Gwen asked, nearly knocking the air out of me.

In the future, if that is what Ana wants then I will be more than happy to be there with her, but not for a while. She needs to live her life first.

"Ana's been out a month Gwen, really" Ros said, rolling her eyes as she looked to her wife.

"No Ana is not pregnant."

"Ladies" Officer Jones said, wanting to hurry everyone along.

"Look after Mouse for us" Ros said before they left the library.

I set up for the lesson, wanting to know how the girls have been getting on since our last time. Watching them come into the room, I think they were as happy as I was to get these lessons started again. A bit of normality goes far in this place.

"Hi Mr Grey, how many lessons do we still have. I can't remember" Andrea asked.

"After this, it will be two and then I will be handing you over to the board who will oversee your examination."

"Am I the only one who's going to miss these lessons. Escaping from the wing and the nut-jobs in there for a little while. Do you teach anything else?" Mia asked me.

"No, English is enough. There was talk of more courses depending on how these turned out so I'm hopeful there are more chances that you can escape."

The girls told me what they had been doing, their workbooks still somewhere on G-wing or thrown out with everything else as they would have been smoke damaged. I still had my notes and while Ana was sat in my living room reading the other night, I wrote up what I still thought would help.

They were all happy to have pen and paper in hand and something to occupy their minds. I spoke to Hannah who was working on a letter for home, something she has found hard to do before. It's a test of sorts to see if she could write the words to her friends who she lost. A letter to her mother was a start. The work she does here is only for her course but if it gives her the push to do it for real, then I'm glad that I was able to help.

The girls showed me their book reports, having to pick new ones once here. I was happy that although they were displaced, they had continued on with their work.

Collecting the work in, I could see the girls ready to pounce.

"How is Ana."

"How would Mr Grey know how Ana is" Clarissa asked.

All the girls looked to Clarrisa as if she should've known about Ana and myself but it just made me smile.

"Ana's fine. She's doing very well."

"Oh my god, you and Ana. How in here."

"Yes, Ana and I but not in here" I said and that is all I would say without incriminating myself because just like on the other wing, this place had eyes and ears.

I wrapped up the lesson, giving them some homework to do for the next one. I have two more lessons to get these women ready and even though it's not a lot of time, I'm happy that they have kept up the work and they will be more than ready.

I made my way back to the reception, collecting my items on the way. Ana is due out of there in a few minutes and I was looking forward to seeing her.

"It's still strange coming out of that entrance" Ana said, walking into my arms.

"If they didn't let you out, I would've come in and got you."

"My hero" she laughed, moving her fingers into my hair and kissed my lips.

"Love you."

"Love you baby, let's go home."

Ana was staying with me tonight and I was looking forward to waking up with her in the morning when we didn't have to rush about. A lie in was definitely planned.

APOV.

Ros had been ecstatic when I told her about my job. I felt exactly the same. I feel like I have to keep pinching myself so I knew it was real. My first week had past so quickly and I had loved every second of it. Some might think it's boring, labelling books and putting them onto shelves but I was surrounded by the things that I have loved since I was a child.

Dad came into the shop today and I introduced him to Jim. It was very funny actually as Jim was using some old books to hold up the shelf behind the counter on one side and my Dad came and fixed it within a few minutes.

"Like father like daughter, both incredibly helpful" He had laughed.

"We try to be."

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow" Christian asked me as we drove home.

"We need to pick up the food for Sunday but I would rather do that in your town, not mine."

"Ana you work in South Cove so it's your town too."

Sunday my Dad and Christian's parents and brother will be coming to the beach house for lunch. It will be the first time everyone has met up, that didn't involve hospitals and me being chained to a bed.

"Ok, how about we have a lazy Saturday morning and hit the stores in the afternoon. Grab some lunch while we're out" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect. I can drop you off home, late afternoon."

"Dad should be back by then. I miss him."

"He's fine Ana, you heard him tell you to stop fussing."

"Yes, but he has been fussing over me my whole life. Now I'd like to return the favour."

Dad had driven into Seattle today, to deliver the table that he had been commissioned to make. With the drive, he's staying overnight so will be home tomorrow afternoon.

…

I woke up Saturday morning with Christian lapping at my folds. My god that man is talented with his mouth, fingers, cock, any can send me flying.

Making love the first time, felt like my first time. It wasn't the painful fumble I can barely remember, apart from my virginity being shredded. It was the two of us, showing the other how much we loved them. Now as he moved inside of me, I was where I was meant to be, in Christian's arms, always.

Our peak was reached, no screaming names, there was just kisses and I love you's exchanged. I never thought I would ever say this but, in this moment, with this man by my side, my Dad healthy and my job. Life is perfect.

We finally emerged from the house just after lunch to head into town. Christian was in a playful mood that I loved, often wrapping his arms around me as we browsed through the stores.

"What are we eating tomorrow and don't say me."

"Well plan is for a barbecue, not my idea. Elliot loves to use my barbecue on the deck so it's his idea. He can freeze out there if the rain starts."

"Ok, we need chicken, burgers, sausage, buns. Alcohol?"

"I will get enough for a beer each. We all have work the day after and I have gone into school with a hangover once before, never again. Although watching Elliot fall out of the taxi was fun."

I laughed as we started to pick up everything we need. I also got a few bits for dinner with Dad tonight as Christian is going out with Elliot. I have been invited to go, I just don't know if I'm ready to go into that kind of atmosphere yet. Soon I hope because their nights out sound fun.

With everything packed into the car, we went to get some lunch.

"Are you sure you want to go in here" I asked Christian, smiling at the diner that seemed to be full of teenage girls. Ice cream parlour must be full also if they're here.

"Yes, I want to buy my girlfriend lunch and as the restaurant doesn't open until six, we're limited on choice."

"Who says you're buying" I said opening the door. "I'm a working woman now."

"I'm very proud of you for that fact but I'm still buying" he said as we walked to the counter, wrapping his arms around my waist as before.

We took a table by the window, as I ate my grilled steak sandwich. I was about to take a sip of my drink when I heard tapping on the glass. I looked out, seeing a little hand and a toothy grin that had me smiling.

"Is there something you need to tell me, do I have competition" Christian asked me, his smile matching my own.

"Yep, the competition is fierce" I said before tapping back on the glass to the little boy outside.

I could hear little Jasper laughing as he knocked back again. He had come in with his mother to the book store earlier in the week, picked a book up and climbed onto the comfy chair. At only four, his feet barely touched the end of the seat but he definitely was engrossed in the book he had picked.

He waved then, before he ran to his mother, as they headed down the street.

"Two guesses where he's going" Christian laughed.

"I would say the ice cream parlour but I would be wrong. The love of books he has now will last him a lifetime."

I took a bite of my sandwich, needing the napkin that Christian passed to me so I didn't end up wearing it.

"Where is this bar that you go to with Elliot."

"Down the end of the main street, passed the market. We're spoiled for choice in this place."

"I can see" I smiled.

We finished our lunch before heading back to Christian's to drop the food off for tomorrow and to pick my bag up. I have stayed with Christian a couple of nights over the week. Dad doesn't mind, he's happy that I'm finally living my life but I still miss him.

"Dad's not back yet" I said, seeing the space in front of the house empty.

"He did say he was taking the scenic route" Christian said, making me laugh. "How many lakes can he fish at between here and Seattle."

"Probably a few" I smiled.

"I hate leaving you."

"I know but I get to see you tomorrow. I don't have to wait until next lesson any more."

"Never again Ana."

He brought his lips down to mine as I opened my mouth to his. Our kiss was passionate, neither of us wanting to pull away but if we didn't, he would be late again.

"Elliot will be falling out with me soon if I keep making you late."

"He's surprised I turn up at all."

"Christian" I laughed. The last thing I would ever want to do, is ruin his time with his brother.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking. Believe me my brother is happy because I am and don't forget I see him every workday. I can't get away from him."

"I will tell him that. Go, I will see you tomorrow."

"Love you Ana."

"Love you too."

I watched him drive away before heading into the house. It was just coming up to five o'clock and I knew Dad would be home soon. I put dinner on, leaving it to cook in the over while I looked at the bookcase my Dad had built in the living room. Picking up the Goblet of fire, I started to read. Christian had finished off The Prisoner of Azkaban when I was in the hospital so I didn't want to reread what he had done.

"Smells lovely, I'm starving" Dad said, coming into the kitchen.

"How was the drive" I asked, once I had hugged my Dad.

"Good, found a few new places on the way. I will take my rod next time."

"Christian and I thought fishing would be involved on why it took so long for you to get back" I laughed.

"My project was finished and I'm not starting anything new until next week so I thought I would take it easy."

"I'm glad Dad, you need to relax more."

We ate dinner and I was happy to receive a message from Christian before I went to bed, that he loved me.

 **Love you too, good night xx – Ana**

…

"My parents are here" Christian said as I turned to look at the door from the kitchen.

"Don't panic, they don't bite" Elliot laughed.

My Dad was still due to arrive yet. He was actually having a lie in for once so I didn't want to disturb him when Christian came to pick me up.

"Hello Dear" Grace greeted me with a hug, taking me back for a second before I returned it.

"Hello Dr Grey."

"None of that, it's Grace."

"And I'm Carrick, no Mr Grey here. I asked one other to come. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head, wondering who else could be coming when Luke came in behind Carrick.

"You have jeans" I said, smiling.

"Yes, I don't live in a suit. How are you Ana."

"Very well" I said, wrapping my arm around Christian's waist.

"I hope you don't mind me gate-crashing your barbecue."

"No, it's lovely to see you, especially away from that place."

My Dad pulled up, just as we were shutting the door, after bringing in the food that Grace had brought. I will never say no to dessert.

"I'm fashionably late like always."

"You're not late Dad, Grace and Carrick have just arrived. Luke is with them."

"Your lawyer, problems."

"He hasn't said anything yet Dad, come in."

Dad followed me into the house, bringing some beer with him. He said hello again to the Grey's before turning to Luke.

"Problems" Dad came straight out and asked.

"No, no problems. Number one is obeying the law for once. I came to speak to Ana, if that's ok with you."

"Of course, do you want to go on the beach" I asked.

"Sure."

I squeezed Christian's hand, leaving him with his parents and my Dad as Luke followed me onto the beach.

"You've got the sand between your toes" he smiled.

"Every chance I can get. What's wrong, is it her and you didn't want to say anything in front of my Dad."

"No, nothing like that Ana. I wanted to apologise."

"What, what for."

"I should've tried harder when she started in that courtroom."

"You did everything Luke, I think I had just had enough and shut down. I know you were asking me to go back on the stand but in that moment, I couldn't. She had broken me down and I was too exhausted to fight back. Not any more. Time to look forward Luke, I have a job" I said excitedly.

"That's great Ana, you deserve it. If she approaches you."

"You will be one of the first people to know about it."

We walked back over towards the deck. I could see Christian's worried face but seeing the smile on my own, I could see his worry fade.

We let my Dad and Carrick cook on the barbecue as they exchanged fishing stories.

"Ana caught the biggest fish when we have been out, over on Sylvia Lake. It was bigger than her and she was none too happy when I asked to take her photo with it."

"It smelled Dad, it was covering me in slime and wouldn't stay still" I could feel Christian laughing as I was tucked into his side.

"Next time you're round at ours Christian, I will show you the photo."

"Please don't" I said.

"I look forward to seeing it Ray."

Christian kissed my head as my embarrassment continued in the shape of me going overboard. Carrick was just as bad at embarrassing his sons.

"I had a good day" I said to Christian, when we were lay in bed together, all clean from our bath.

"Me, too. Work in the morning" he said, kissing my forehead.

"I can't wait" I smiled.

…

"Ana dear, we have a delivery due in this afternoon. As soon as it comes in, can you start on getting the books out onto the shelves" Jim asked me.

"That's fine, I have nearly finished here."

I put the last few books out, moving the box into the storeroom for recycling later. It had been a quiet morning with the children at school, usually just having the little ones coming in with their parents to see what new picture books we have.

I heard the bell over the door go, as I went back out front to see who had come in.

"Did my book come in Anastasia."

"It did Amanda, let me just get it for you."

I went into the back office, picking the knitting book up that she ordered before taking it back out to the counter.

"How's school" I asked, as I tilled the item up.

"You mean, how is our young English teacher."

I laughed, nodding.

"Happy, very happy. He was eating one of my blueberry muffins when I last saw him this morning."

"He blames your muffins for the run on the beach he has to do every morning. I told him to only have one a week instead of every day but he said, he's addicted" I said, as we laughed.

"He's a good boy that one, you're perfect for each other. I had better get back to work, lunch hour is nearly over and I want to see what my next project is."

"Take care Amanda" I said as she opened the door.

"You too."

I walked back into the office, picking up the paperwork for this afternoons delivery when the bell went again. I smiled, it wouldn't be the first time Amanda had left something behind.

"What have you forgot this time" I said walking out before my steps faulted.

"Hello Anastasia."

 **Thank you for reading, the second chapter I am posting today should be up soon.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	16. Chapter 16

APOV

"You can't be here" I said angrily. "Get out."

"Oh Anastasia, do you really think a piece of paper was going to stop me from coming to see you. I followed you, watched you leave your father's house with a man and here he left you. You ruined my life but you get to go on with yours. I don't think so."

I was shocked that she had the cheek to think it was her life ruined, not mine. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I sent a message to both Christian and Luke.

 **She's here at the book store, help – Ana**

"I'm talking to you" she said, stepping forward but I had, had enough.

"I ruined your life, what a joke. I was a child, pulled away from everything I knew. Dad was sick, you knew that but you didn't care, didn't care about anyone except yourself. You were a grown up who should've protected her daughter from the day she was born but it was me who ended up protecting you, just for you to bury me with your lies. You're pathetic. I realised over the years that you weren't upset that he was dead, just for the first time you would have to look after yourself. You move from relationship to relationship because you don't even have the basics for how to survive on your own. You made an Oscar winning performance just to get money from selling your story so you wouldn't have to go out and get a real job, tide you over until you could latch onto the next unsuspecting victim. Am I right."

I could see I had hit the nail on the head. A grown woman who needed a man for everything, just so she could keep up this little lifestyle she had become accustom to.

"You know nothing about my life" she said, stepping forward.

I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket but I wouldn't take my eyes off her for a second.

"I know your life is about to change again and you will have no man to cling to this time. You will be going to a place where all your choices are taken from you, where you will be too scared to close your eyes at night, just in case someone is standing over you, ready to end your life. I've lived that life, you wouldn't last five minutes."

"What are you talking about" she asked angrily. "It's you whose life is about to change when I tell this town that they have a murderer in their midst. Do you really think that your boss will keep you on when he finds out that you stabbed and killed someone?"

"He already knows" Jim said, coming from the back. "The police have been called, although they had already been informed about the law breaker and were already on their way."

"Good, now I will tell you about her" Carla said, pointing to me.

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU" he shouted at her. "I know all that you have done to this young woman and to say I'm disgusted in your behaviour, is an understatement. A mother should nurture and protect a child. You, you're the worst form of low I have ever heard of. I would tell you to get out but your ride will be here momentarily so take a seat."

"What are you talking about" she asked, sounding worried for the first time.

"He's talking about that restraining order you broke, about the harassment orders you have ignored. You came here today, ignoring them, thinking you could get away with anything, just so you could try and bully me. Well guess what, the jokes on you" I said, pointing to the two officers who were getting out of the car. I could see Christian's car across the street as he was running over with Elliot.

She started to make her way towards the door but was blocked by the two entering Police Officers.

"Jim" one of the officers said in acknowledgement. "Anastasia Steele?"

"That's me" was all I got out before I was wrapped in Christian's arms.

"We were called from a lawyer in Seattle called Luke Sawyer that an order has been breached and his client was in danger."

"Yes, she came here today to harass and intimidate me." I said, extracting myself from Christian to go and get my purse. Luke told me to carry a copy of the order with me in case she turned up.

"We also have the cameras running if you want to take a look at them Pete" Jim said, receiving a nod.

"Look can I leave, I have things to do."

"Take a seat, you have no where you need to be at the moment" Christian told her before the Police Officers could.

I passed the male Officer the paperwork I had as he read through it. He showed the woman who was standing closer to Carla, looking too scared to move now.

"Carla Adams" They asked. Its strange hearing that name instead of Morton. Without the order, I wouldn't have known she had married again.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm arresting you for breaching the restraining and harassment orders, you have the right to remain silent..."

While the male Police Officer read her, her rights, I was wrapped in Christian's arms again. She was protesting, shouting over them that she had done nothing wrong.

"Right to remain silent, that's code for zip it, quiet or SHUT THE FUCK UP" Elliot told her.

"Elliot that's not helping" the female Officer said, trying to stifle a smile as she started to get hold of Carla too.

When the first cuff went on, that's when her true colours were shown. She saw me in my boyfriend's arms and she was pissed that I had my life in order and hers had just turned to shit.

"You little bitch, you should've never been born. Get off me."

"Do you know, I would never lift a hand to a woman but you…you're a disgrace" Christian told her.

In her last-ditch protest before they got the second cuff on, the female Police Officer took an elbow to the nose. Seeing the woman who gave birth to me, flung to the floor, her face pushed into the carpet as Jim got the female officer something to stem her bleeding nose, didn't bring me the satisfaction I thought it would.

I had served my time and I had come out of it with my life still intact and there was no better punishment for her than that. Well the closet prison to here was the place I called home for the past five years, maybe her meeting my family would be a better punishment after all.

She was dragged out of here as I finally looked up to Christian.

"You're ok" he asked, stroking my face with his hands.

"Yes' I am, she's gone. If she's unlucky enough, maybe she will meet my girls."

"I'm sure they will make her very welcome and with assault on a police officer added to her charges, she will be there a long time."

"Sit down dear, you're shaking" Jim told me, bringing me out a cup of tea.

"Where did Elliot go" I asked, taking a seat as Christian pointed outside.

"He was giving her a running commentary of what to expect and who she was going to meet when she got inside" he told me.

"Ros will know her, she looked for her last time she was out."

"For that woman sake then, I hope they never meet."

I pulled my phone from my pocket, as it had not stopped vibrating since I sent that message.

"It's Luke, can you take it" I asked Christian, passing it to him while I tried to take a sip of my tea, my hands shaking now.

"Watch you don't burn yourself" Elliot said, coming back inside.

"What happens now" I asked.

"She will be processed and then in court in the morning. She should be settling into her new digs by tomorrow afternoon. Pete said breaching an order can carry a sentence of up to a year, add on to that the assault and she won't be seeing the outside of a prison cell for a while."

"What about this new husband, she was wearing a ring. What if he's like Morton."

I was shaking now, my tea taken from my hands as Christian who was now kneeling in front of me, pulled me into his arms.

"Ana, look at me" I lifted my head up as Christian brushed the tears away that fell. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Jim told me to take the rest of the afternoon off but I wanted to be here. I refuse to let that woman ruin my life any more, besides with books knocked off shelves in the scuffle, there was a bit of clearing up to do. Both Christian and Elliot had rushed out of school in their lunch break when I had sent my text, so they had to go back. Elliot still had classes to teach on this Friday afternoon but Christian had a free period and was going to use it to do marking instead of taking it home. He ended up doing it in the book store, sitting in the comfy chair until I was ready to leave.

I spoke to Dad when I got home. He wasn't too happy that I had waited that long but I knew he was out of town for supplies today and I didn't want him rushing home and having an accident as he tried to get to me. Luke was another person I spoke to.

"Seems that her latest marriage had just broken down. Police called at her home a week ago when he kicked her out. She told the police that he had hit her but no evidence could be found. As the house and all the cars were in his name alone, she was asked to leave. She's in court in the morning Ana and I will be there also representing you."

"Do I have to be there" I asked.

"No, if she had touched you then maybe but she was arrested because she breached the order and assaulted a police officer. I also have a copy of the video to present to the court from the book store. She will be doing time and I have the perfect place that I will be recommending that they send her. One other thing, because she went so crazy on the publicity with your trial, there is a chance that the press might pick up on her arrest."

"So, the town where I work might know about what I was in prison for."

"You were in prison because she framed you Ana, nothing more than that. It's her time to know what it's like to be buried under the law, only this time it will be the truth and not lies."  
…

"You have to go" I told Christian when I looked at the clock after finishing my call.

"I don't want to leave you Ana, not after today."

"Can I stay, invite Dad here for a little bit."

"Of course, you can Ana. I want this to be your home too, when you're ready."

"You want me to move in" I asked, seeing his little nod.

"One day, when you're ready Ana. I want to wake up every morning with you by my side."

"When I'm ready" I whispered before kissing his lips.

Dad and I had a long talk when he arrived. Despite my weak protests, he has a visit to the courtroom planned for tomorrow. This is only the start of Carla Adams journey and my Dad wanted to take pleasure in every stage of her demise.

CPOV

My mind was on home as I got out of my car and walked into the prison. I signed in as normal, showing my pass before I put my items into the locker.

"Have you had a bad week" Jason asked when for the second time I set the scanner off, saying I had some metal on me.

"Sorry" I told him, making sure I had everything out of my pocket this time before I was given the all clear to follow him through.

"Is Ana ok" he asked as soon as we were out of earshot of microphones and were walking across the yard.

"Did you know Ana had a job."

"Yes, Ros has told the whole prison. She's like a proud momma."

"Well her real mother, if you can call her that, turned up at the book store this afternoon."

He stopped dead, stopping me with his arm on my shoulder as I turned to face him.

"Is Ana ok."

"She was shook up, upset for a while. The mother went there to cause trouble, was going to tell the town that she was a murderer."

"Ana has a restraining order on her, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she has and Carla Adams breached it as well as everything else she had been slapped with. She was also arrested for assaulting a police officer and is due in court in the morning."

"If she comes here, she's as good as dead with Ros and Gwen, shit all the girls."

"For her sake then, let's hope she isn't. Although the piece of me that was pissed at seeing my girl cry wants her to be scared for her life, terrified like Ana was when she arrived."

All I got from him was a nod before we entered the building.

I set up in the library, my mind not really here but I had to get these women ready for their exam next Friday.

"Hi Mr Grey" I heard as they entered.

"Hi ladies, if you can sit where you were last time. I have a mock exam that I want you to sit."

I did the register, making sure I had everyone here before I set the time for them to start. I was normally chatty at the start but my focus was elsewhere today. They all focused on the paper I had set but I could see the worried looks between the girls, especially Mia and Hannah.

"Time ladies, can you please but your pens down and I will come and collect your papers. Final book reports are due on Tuesday so can you make sure whatever book you're reading at the moment that you do the report over the weekend as it will be part of the work I put forward."

"Christian, what's wrong with Ana" Mia asked as I passed her table.

She had said my name to get my attention, knowing with Mr Grey, I could ignore it.

"Please, we know something is wrong" Hannah said.

"Her mother turned up to cause trouble. Ana is ok and the mother has been dealt with."

"When."

"This afternoon."

"No wonder you're preoccupied, you need to be with her."

"Yes, but I made a promise that I would finish the course and as Ana practically pushed me out of the door, I needed to come."

ROS POV

"It's going to seem strange next month when Mia gets out" Kate said as we all relaxed in her cell.

"You're not that far behind her Kate."

"I have six months if the Parole board agree it. Hearing Ana describe where my babies are though, makes my heart ache to be with them more."

"I doubt you will have any problems Kate. You have been a model citizen in here apart from giving Leila a dig."

"You have to show remorse for your crime though Ros and I will never regret shooting him."

"Stupid fucking bitch" Mia said, storming into the cell.

"What has Morgan done now" I asked.

"Not her, Carla whatever her name is. The bitch who gave birth to a beautiful Mouse."

That had me shooting up from where I had been lay with my head in Gwen's lap.

"What the fuck has she done."

"Christian's head wasn't here today, he needed to be with Ana. That bitch turned up at Ana's job and tried to cause trouble, upset her."

"She breached the order, Ana said they had a restraining order" Gwen said.

"By the sound of it, she breached more than that. Christian said she had been dealt with" Hannah said.

"Does that mean arrested" Kate asked.

"Must be, they're not just going to let her go. I saw what that woman was like, I researched Ana's case when I was out in case I ever saw that woman. She's a real piece of work, the way she spoke about Ana. Her words alone would've crushed her without the sentence on top of it. Oh lord If I can ever ask for one thing, bring that woman here."

"Ladies can you move to your own cells" Taylor said at our door.

Gwen and I got up to go past him but Gwen stopped.

"Is she coming here" she asked.

His sigh said it all, for her sake he hoped not.

"I don't know, she's in court in the morning. Get a good night's sleep ladies." he said before locking the girls in and taking us to our own cell before the door was locked there too.

"What are we going to do Ros" Gwen asked me. She was cuddled in beside me. Although these beds are tiny, we make do as we refuse to sleep across the room from each other.

"Well Ana has our beach party planned and I would hate to miss it. Carla Morton will rue the day she ever hurt our Mouse but I won't leave a mark on her. Doesn't mean I won't touch her though. Let's wait and see."

As the lights were turned out, I would see what the new day would bring. Hopefully a little gift.

…

We were checked and counted quickly, before we washed and made our way to breakfast. New arrivals usually come in at dinner depending on if they're co-operating or if not, they will spend the night at the reception centre.

"What is the first thing you're going to eat when you get out" Hannah asked Mia. She was smiling at the disgusted look on Mia's face as yet again slop was on offer.

"I'm going to gorge myself on chocolate, make myself sick and then eat more" she smiled.

"Ladies" we heard before turning to see Taylor.

"Hannah, Dr Flynn has pushed your appointment back to this afternoon. He has had to make an out of area visit."

"Ana" she mouthed, receiving a slight nod.

"You will all be offered counselling when you're out of here so a visit to a recently release inmate is nothing out of the norm."

That pissed me off, if Ana requested to see Flynn then she must be more upset than we thought.

"Is she coming" I asked straight out.

"I can't tell you" he said before leaving the table.

Saturday in here was a slow day. No work meant everyone just hung around, annoying the shit out of each other. The TV was on but there was nothing on the news which annoyed me even more. What that woman had done, should be headline news. It was when she was framing her daughter.

At dinner my gift was served on a platter. The gates banged open and we all turned to see who it was. A woman came through but I paid no attention to her. Petra was a repeat offended and was soon laughing with her friends who welcomed her back. Behind her though, was who I was focused on.

"Is it" was all Gwen said before I nodded.

I gripped the table, stopping myself from launching myself at her as they slowly passed, going into the central office.

"Ladies, she's not worth a longer sentence" Gail said, walking past our table as we watched the office door like a hawk.

Every other table had gone back to their dinner, or finished and gone back to their cells, no interest in the new arrival. The women from our wing would be, when I told everyone who she was.

"No way, I'm not sharing a cell with her" Kate said as we watched Morgan show her into the girl's cell. Either Morgan doesn't know who she is or she wants a bloodbath.

"She can share ours" I told them, seeing Gwen nod.

"I will come and share yours as I'm not sharing with her" Mia told us.

"Don't worry girls, she won't be there for long. It won't be safe for her to be. Come on, I have lost my appetite."

I got up, walking down the cell block with my girls at my side. Most other inmates had finished their dinner and were either playing pool, watching TV or just hanging around talking.

"Jason" I heard Gail say.

"They haven't done anything" he said, walking away when an argument broke out down the other end of the wing.

I stood at the door while she looked at the top bunk. Carla looked like she was ready to move Hannah's things, just so she could have the bed she wanted.

"Don't touch" Hannah said, startling her as we all stepped into the room.

"I can't get up there, I'm older than you. I'm sure you can move."

"Are you fucking deaf, she said don't touch" I told her.

"Guard" she called out but Gail had followed Jason.

"You think a guard will come and protect you from us. You obviously don't know who you're dealing with but we know who you are."

Her startled eyes gave away her fear as she stepped backwards.

"You see, just over five years ago a little mouse came into this prison, scared of her own shadow and so traumatised from what her mother had put her through, she didn't speak for months. We encourage her, loved her and she has become very dear to us. Closest thing to a daughter we have" I said pointing between Gwen and myself.

"You did that, you caused that pain." I said stepping forward. "You will be surprised how many pulled Ana into their hearts, even those guards who you were calling for now."

"She killlled my husssband" she said shaking.

"She was protecting her mother, then again you lost that title when you abandoned her in the first place."

She stood taller then as if insulting her mothering skills had hit her hard. I have worse than that.

"I don't have to listen to this, that bitch has caused me nothing but trouble from day one."

"Bitch" Gwen said, getting to her before me and gripping her hair. "You don't know the meaning of the word bitch."

With that, Gwen gripped tighter, pushing Carla's head down and into the toilet bowl in the corner of the room, flushing it as well. She let her up to breath a second before pushing her head down again.

"Babe, don't let her drown" I said, pulling Carla away from Gwen. My wife was angrier than I had seen her in a long time, since Leila had burnt Ana.

"Time for your introduction" I said pulling the spluttering woman from the cell, before removing my hand from her when I had her in position.

"LADIES, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION"

"SHIT, Ros, back off" Gail told me.

"I'm not touching her, see hands" I said raising them. "She doesn't know the toilet is for pissing in and not washing her hair."

I could hear snickers as everyone looked at the dripping woman beside me.

"LADIES HOW MANY FROM G-WING LIKE AND MISS ANA."

I could see this woman flinch as nearly every hand went up around the room.

"This piece of shit is the woman who sent her daughter to this prison in the first place. Framed that little mouse to five years in here when in fact she was trying to save her life" I said angrily looking Carla in the eye. "She's here now because she breached the restraining order and tried to hurt Ana again."

I pushed her forward so everyone could see her throughout the room, her shaken legs giving out as she landed on the floor.

As I stepped forward standing over her, I only had one thing left to say.

"Welcome to hell, Bitch. Your arse is mine."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time take care**

 **Caroline.**


	17. Chapter 17

**There are a few small time jumps in this chapter from the last, especially between the two pov's. Enjoy**

APOV

"Ana, baby wake up" I heard Christian's voice as I fought off the nightmare.

I opened my eyes, seeing his worried face just above mine, his hand coming down to stroke my cheek.

"I'm sorry" I whispered hoarsely, I had obviously been calling out in my sleep.

"You have nothing to apologise for Ana, talk to me."

That was my second nightmare since she had appeared again, the first being the night she was arrested. Flynn came to see me the day after seeing that woman in the store, checking I was ok and despite being a bit shook up by my nightmare, I really was. I was happy that she had been taken away and that she was in a place I knew very well. She would know what it was like to be terrified. The nightmare's hadn't come back, until now anyway.

"I was back in that courtroom, hearing her words over and over again" I told him as I cuddled closer into his side. "I felt gagged, that's how I felt that day. My whole body had shut down and I couldn't speak, like I had lost my voice as I listening to her go on and on about what a horrible person I was. I just wanted her to shut up, be silenced."

"She has Ana, she's gone. She has a long time ahead of her in that place and I hope to hell she suffers. You fought through those years because you're so strong Ana, you knew there was nothing you could do to change it so you accepted your sentence and got on with it, knowing someday you would be out here again. She's not that strong. You said she was needy, she certainly won't get the attention she wants in there."

"I don't understand it though. I can live through a fire, get my arm burnt by a psycho and I don't have nightmares but spending an hour in that woman's presence" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"She hurt you more deeply than any woman in there could've ever done. She was supposed to protect you but she neglected you, tried to destroy you to make herself feel better."

"I know" I sighed. "I wish you could come with me today."

"I'm there Ana. Do you think I would be able to concentrate on anything other than you. I finish at lunch and I will take you. If you want me to be in the room, then I will be too."

This afternoon is my first visit to see a therapist. I know I'm not crazy, Flynn just suggested that I speak to someone away from the prison, even if it's just the one time.

"Thank you" I said, kissing his lips.

"I love you Ana, you don't ever have to thank me for anything."

"I love you too."

A knock came to my door then, my Dad asking if we wanted anything for breakfast. I know he must have heard me shout out but he wouldn't come in, not when Christian was here.

"We'll be down soon Dad."

"Ok sweetheart, no rush."

We had gone out for dinner with my Dad last night for his birthday, deciding to stay over instead of Christian or the both of us driving back last night. I know he will have to leave soon as he's due at the school but today is my day off.

"I need a bigger bed" I groaned, trying to get up but instead being pulled back down again. "Christian" I giggled as he kissed me.

"I like this bed, I certainly like sleeping this close to you."

"We do at home, there is no worry of falling off then though" I smiled as he finally let me up. "Only problem here, you can't run to the bathroom naked, we don't have an en-suite."

"I will survive."

We quickly washed and dressed before going down. My Dad was looking for the worry on my face when we joined him in the kitchen, but I just hugged him.

"I'm ok Dad, I am."

"I know sweetheart, I just don't like seeing you upset."

"I won't let her win again Dad. She has had far too much power over my life in the past and I won't let her have any more. I think the worry about seeing this woman today just brought everything back and my mind was working overtime. Since she has been locked away, I have pushed her from my mind, she doesn't deserve to be there."

"You're right Annie, she doesn't. I just wish I could come with you."

"I know Dad but you have your appointment at the hospital, and as neither of us would let the other cancel, we're stuck with them. I need to know my Dad is healthy."

"I am, I feel a million times better since you have been home."

"Good, I want it to stay that way" I told him.

Christian managed to have breakfast with us before he left to head over to the school. I was probably on my third cup of strong tea of the day when Dad had to leave for his appointment. I was alone so I took solitude in my favourite things and picked up a book, taking it on to the front porch where I had spent many an hour reading over the years.

I was engrossed in the words when Christian pulled up in front of the house.

"You're a beautiful sight Miss Steele."

"You're not so bad yourself" I smiled, getting up to walk to the edge of the porch as he came up the steps.

"Ready" he asked, once my lips had bee thoroughly kissed.

"Yes, just let me lock up."

We were soon on our way over to Hoquiam for my appointment with Dr Schroeder. My stomach at this moment was full of butterflies and as Christian reached over to take my hand when we were at a stop light, he knew how I was feeling.

"If this gets too much Ana, we stop it."

"I know."

We pulled up in front of a house. I knew from my brief conversation that Dr Schroeder prefers to be in a more homely atmosphere instead of the sterile office at the prison. I don't mind, maybe it will help me relax more.

"Come on Ana" Christian said, taking my hand as we walked up the steps to the front door and knocked.

"Anastasia, it's lovely to meet you" Dr Schroeder greeted me as soon as she opened the door.

"Hello, this is my boyfriend Christian Grey. I'd like him to stay with me if that is ok."

"Whatever you want Anastasia, whatever you're comfortable with." she said, shaking his hand "Come in."

We followed her into the house and were shown into what would be the living room. I smiled because it was just as comfy as our own at home.

"Take a seat where ever you want."

I took a seat on the couch as Christian sat by my side, his fingers entwined with mine.

"It's lovely here, a bit more comfortable than what I was used to at the prison."

"Yes. I don't think John would've had cushions and throws on his couch."

"No" I smiled, shaking my head.

"John gave me a rundown on what has been happening" I smiled hearing his name. "Anastasia is everything ok."

"I'm sorry. I have known the man for over five years and I never knew his name was John."

"It's ok, I can understand that in there. First names are not used."

I looked over to Christian, who smiled down to me. I loved being able to know and speak his name.

"How have you been Anastasia, any more nightmares."

"Ana please. I had one last night but I think it was probably because I was worried about coming today."

"That's understandable, these sessions can bring a lot of your past up but if it gets too much we will stop Ok. You're the one in charge of these meetings."

"Ok."

"Can you tell me your favourite earliest memory."

I think that was the last question I was expecting her to ask but I closed my eyes for a second, thinking about my dad as a smile came to my face.

"The beach with my Dad, giggling as we jumped over the waves. Eating ice cream and dodging the gulls. They stole my dad's doughnut from his hand. I remember the shock on his face but it made me laugh, which in turn made him laugh too."

"What about early memories of your mother" I didn't want to think about her but I know this is what I'm here for.

"She was there, early on but was always too busy doing whatever she wanted, she never had time for me. It was as if I was in the way. When she left and it was just Dad and I, I was upset for a while but that was more for the way she spoke about me, not about her actually leaving. I couldn't understand what I had done wrong for her to hate me so much. When she didn't return, I felt relief. Dad and I could breath again."

"How did you feel when she turned up at the book store."

"Angry, really angry. She had messed up my past and I wouldn't let her mess with my future. She came in there, trying to put me down, thinking she was above the law and could continue to do whatever she wanted to do. She had followed us from my dad's house so she had obviously been watching me. Another way she violated the restraining order that had been put into place."

"She isn't above the law though Ana, she's locked away. Her freedom taken away just like yours was. No one is above the law, it will always catch up with you eventually."

"She's having hell in there" I told her.

"How, how do you know."

"My family, those girls are still in side. I spoke to Kate yesterday, she said everyone in there was making her life miserable."

"Is it healthy, hearing about her in prison. You need to stay as far away from her as possible as she will only bring you back to her level if contact is made."

"I made a promise Dr Schroeder when I left that prison, that I would go back as much as I could to see my girls until they were all out. I didn't ask about her, the phone is on the wing and I could hear someone shouting her name through the phone so Kate reluctantly told me. My girls will be out long before she ever is."

"How is it going back."

"It's been fine. I'm due to go and see Gwen tomorrow when Christian goes."

"You were teaching at the prison, John mentioned that" she said turning to him.

I was waiting for her disapproval at where Christian and I met but she didn't say anything.

"Yes, the girls there had their final lesson on Tuesday. They sit for their diploma tomorrow evening so I'm due to be there to advise on my progress of each student, more to the prison than to the exam board. I will be in the room when they take the test though but I will have nothing to do with the actual examination. Ana has had no problems going back in there, she had settled in at home very well, until that woman showed her face."

I stroked my thumb over Christian's knuckles Knowing, thinking of that woman made him as angry as I was.

For the rest of the meeting, we spoke about my nightmare, about what it was about. The more I spoke, although I was angry, I also felt better to get off my chest, what I thought of that woman. She had taken my life away but no more. When Christian and I left my appointment, I felt lighter in a way. I had agreed to have a few more sessions with Rhian as she told me to call her and I know Christian and my Dad will be there by my side.

…

"This is sooo good" I smiled, taking a mouthful of the vanilla ice cream.

My Dad always took me for ice cream when I had a bad day and as I waited for my Dad to get back from the hospital, Christian had brought me instead. Dad was on his way home, the doctor happy with how he was doing. The illness he last had while I was still inside, had taken a lot out of him so regular check-ups are needed.

"It is rather good" Christian smiled, stealing a spoonful of my own ice cream so it had to be done. A mouthful of mint choc chip was mine.

We had popped into work for a few minutes, seeing Jim happily working away before he told me it was my day off and I was supposed to be relaxing. He knew where I had gone today also, but books do relax me so I treated myself to a few new releases to take home.

"How do you think the girls will get on tomorrow."

"I don't see any problems Ana. When I took the class on Tuesday, they were eager to have something to show for all the time and effort they had put in, but also sad that the classes were coming to an end."

"I'm proud of them all, it's just a shame that Kate and Gwen couldn't have finished the group. They were protecting me."

"I know. I don't know what is happening with further groups taking place but if I was asked again, I would put the girl's names down or recommend them to whoever takes the group next. Hopefully the next group will be quieter."

"In a prison Christian, you're asking a lot" I laughed.

"I know but the trouble makers were dealt with. What ever happened to Martin or Williams, I haven't seen either of them around when I have been there, although I might give Williams a piece of my mind if I ever do see her."

"She's another one Christian who's to be left in the past. Kate said she had been moved to the wing they were on after the fire. Susannah was moved to another wing straight away after my arm was burnt. All my girls are back on G-wing now, back in their own cells although she said some of them are getting off on the paint fumes as they had only just finished it a couple of days ago."

"When did they move back."

"Yesterday. I'm not sure where they will be sitting the exam though, apparently the library is bare apart from tables and chairs."

"That's all they will need Ana, they won't need any books for the exam. That work is done."

He reached over the table, entwining my fingers with his.

"I'm proud of you Ana, how strong you were today, especially with talking about that…..woman."

"I would've said bitch but that's insulting a female dog. She's had her time to bully and win Christian, her time is past. Now it's my time to show her and everyone who thought of me badly because of her actions, that I'm in charge now. I do that by living my life, letting her rot in there for a few years while I continue my life and thrive out here. There will come a day when she's out of there but she knows the consequences of breaking an order now and definitely the consequences of touching a police officer. No more talk of her, she's not worth our breath. I'd rather talk about something happy, like what we're doing at the weekend."

"Lying in bed, making love. Long walks on the beach, does that sound ok."

"Sounds perfect Christian" I said before leaning in for a kiss. Just perfect.

…

MIA POV

"What the fuck is that" Ros said as we turned to see what she was talking about as a naked Carla ran down the wing with whistles and cheers behind her.

"Just what I need to see in the morning, Her face is bad enough without seeing her wrinkly body" Kate cringed, putting her spoon down in her bowl.

"What did you do" I asked, Clarissa who had come from the bathroom, chuckling to herself.

"She left her clothes on the side in the bathroom while she took a shower. It's not my fault they fell into the toilet."

"Did you speak to her" Ros asked.

"No not a word."

I looked down the wing to see Mad Maggie enter her cell. She's the only one who didn't refuse to share a cell with her. A riot about to break out if she was put with anyone else.

Ros had a plan. She hadn't touched Carla, no one had although intimidation was high on everyone's list when it came to that woman. Well I suppose one could be classed as touching her and that was Mary. She had been sent down the block for giving Carla a haircut, nearly scalping her in the process, the only one coming to her aid was Morgan. Mary didn't care about the extra time, she probably only got it as she had been found with a knife, one that wasn't missing from the kitchen so who knows where it had come from or how long she had, had it. Cell inspections were in full force that day to see if there was any more around. Mary was another who considered Ana a friend and as she was in here for twenty, a few extra months added wouldn't make much difference. I did notice that the guards were in no rush to move Carla off the wing though, stating that they were full to capacity. Maybe they wanted her to suffer too.

"Are you going to tell us what you're planning" Gwen asked Ros quietly.

"Soon, baby soon" she smiled, kissing her wife's lips before she went back to her breakfast.

As far as Carla Adams as she's called in here is concerned, she has done nothing wrong and still thinks she will be out by morning. She has an arrogance that I have never experienced before and even I have come close to slapping her once or twice. Our promise to Ana that none of us will do anything that will give us extra time, is the only thing that is stopping us.

"Ladies, I have something for you" Taylor said as he came over to our table happily.

"What, you're giving us all release papers" Ros asked.

"Keep wishing but I have something that will help you when I do."

I knew what it was by who he gave the envelopes to. We had sat the exam just over a week ago and I had a beaming smile on my face when I pulled my diploma from the envelope.

"Christian thought it should be delivered here instead of your home address, give you something to put to good use when you're out."

"A job, are we employable with a record" Hannah asked.

"I think you just have to think of Ana for that answer."

"Yeah, hearing how Ana is doing gives me hope of what's out there."

"She's doing well and also bakes the best brownies I have ever eaten. Enjoy your day ladies and stay out of trouble. She's not worth it" he said, looking directly at Ros who just smiled back.

"How many days Mia" Gwen asked me.

"Eight" I smiled. Eight days and I'm free of this place. Eight days to watch the miserable bitch who is approaching, suffer more.

"That's seats taken" Andrea told her as she tried to sit at the other side of the table.

She moved along to the end before Andrea said the words again.

"What have I ever done to you all, why are you so horrible to me" she said, tears in her eyes.

"You were the cat who tried to squash, no destroy the beautiful mouse. Well guess what, I'm the fucking lion who will eat you for breakfast. You think being in here is hard so far, shit we haven't even started."

"Ana" was all Gwen said, wanting Ros to calm down.

"Look around you, see who will come to your defence if I took this knife and ended your miserable life."

"Ros" Taylor warned but she continued.

"You…. Make me sick. That beautiful young woman should have been cherished by her mother but you… I don't want to even see you. Stay the fuck out of my sight" Ros said before she picked up Carla's food tray and dumped the slop on her head before heading back to her cell and slamming the door.

"She will be ok" Gwen said of Ros before she turned to Carla. "I would take her words seriously because she loves Ana, we all do and none of us would hesitate to carry out her threat."

I watched Gwen follow after Ros. No one had moved, the only sounds were Carla's sobs as the food fell from what was left of her hair. Even the guards had not moved. I think they were shocked at how Ros had kept her anger in and not lashed out.

"Alright move, everyone get to your jobs. Adams cell."

"But I need a shower" she complained to Morgan.

"I said cell."

She was pulled up by her arm and taken to her cell where she was locked in. She had no job so that is where she would spend her day. Carla had made no effort to find one either although they would be hard pressed to find someone to work with her in here.

I dropped my diploma off in my cell, placing it under my pillow where it would stay for the day.

…

Dinner was pretty much like breakfast, no one would allow her to sit at their table. In the days that followed she started to come to the food hall late, hoping that it would be empty and she could eat in peace. No such luck. We were waiting for her, no one had moved.

As the day of my release approached I could see that Carla was finally seeing the enormity of the situation she had caused and the threats that would be carried out if she continued her attitude in here. The only one who spoke to her was Maggie and that was fine with Ros. It was all part of this plan she had, get her to open up, think she would have a friend before it was taken away. It's amazing how getting someone finally to speak to you would make you happily talk. She thought she had a friend, an ally of sorts, how wrong she was.

"You have it" Ros whispered to Beth who nodded before they disappeared into Beth's cell.

"What are they up to" I asked Gwen.

"I can't tell you, not yet. Just know that what she is planning will happen when you're outside with Ana. That and the less that know, the less that can get in trouble if or probably when we get caught. Now never mind that, are you all packed."

"Yes, my mum has brought me some clothes to get out of here in but I have to wait to be discharged before I get them."

"You will look so different. No more grey."

"Oh. I don't know, Ana looks amazing wrapped in Grey" Ros said, coming from her cell now with a smile on her face.

"That she does, everything ok" Gwen asked, pulling Ros down onto her lap.

"Everything is perfect or it will be soon."

"Care to share or is it a secret still" Hannah asked her.

"I just think it's time to shut the beast up once and for all and give our mouse her voice back."

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **This story has been nominated for favourite work in progress on the Facebook group Top five FSOG Stories. Be sure to take a look if you're not already on this group. Bad Girls is in with very good company as there are some amazing stories listed this month. The girls there do a lot to encourage new writers as well as giving others a boost so come and join us.**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	18. Chapter 18

GWEN POV

"Hello" I said into the phone, hearing the laughs and squeals on the other end.

"Hello, how are you all doing" Ana asked.

"Fine, you seem to be having fun" I said, missing them terribly.

We were all huddled around the phone, knowing that they were doing the same at their end.

"We have all gate-crashed Ana's house" Mia said. "Julie is here too."

"Put her on" Kate called out.

"Hi guys, miss you all" Julie said.

"We miss you too" we told her.

It seems like an age since Julie left but she's just as much a member of this family as any of us are.

"How are you enjoying your freedom Mia" Ros asked.

"It's taking some getting used too. I'm glad I have my girls here. I don't know how Julie did it coming out."

"Thankfully my parents have supported me and welcomed me back with open arms. I need to get my own place though, it's a hell of a long time since I stayed with my parents and dads snoring is still as bad as ever. Oh, I got a job though, it's only waiting tables but it earns me my own money and I went back to school" Julie said proudly.

"That's amazing Julie."

"Hi girls" we heard a man's voice that could only be Ray.

"Hi Ray" we all called out together, hearing his chuckle on the phone.

"Ladies, can you keep it down. You're disturbing everyone else" Morgan said.

"We're on a noisy prison wing on a Saturday afternoon when there is fuck all else to do, how are we disturbing anyone. Unless it's her then I will SHOUT LOUDER" I told her.

I watched Carla quickly disappear back into her cell.

"God hasn't that woman got laid yet or at least took the stick out of her arse. Sorry Ray for my language" Julie said, making us all laugh.

"Used to it" was his gruff reply.

"How is it in there, any trouble, new inmates" Mia asked us.

"We have had a switch around, moved cells" I told them.

"They split you up" Ana asked and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"No, the girl they put in with Hannah and Kate was sent down the block. She was found high in the bathrooms so before they could move anyone else into their cell, we moved in instead. Thankfully the Officers didn't protest, well apart from Morgan but then she complains at everything" Ros told them.

"You're all sharing the same cell" Mia laughed.

"Yes, it's great. It's like a party every night" I told them.

"I'm glad you're all together" Ana told us.

"We will all be together out there one day" Ros told them.

"Yes, then it will be party time" I smiled.

Party time will come sooner than they think out there but with having no way of letting them know because all calls are recorded, for now we have to keep quiet. Mia knows we were planning something but she doesn't know what. She was closest to release and we didn't want to do anything to stop that.

We heard the familiar beeps that let us know the call was coming to an end. It was a case of who could shout their goodbyes loudest, much to the annoyance or humour of the Officers, depending on which one it was.

"I'm glad they're together" Kate said as we had a family hug once the call ended. It was something we had taken to doing after each one, needing to keep us together, not just physically but mentally until the next one.

"You will be joining them in just a few short months Kate."

"When I do, we stick together like always."

"Agreed" Ros told her.

Kate and Hannah headed into the cell while Ros and I took a walk down the wing in the direction of Carla's cell. Time to put our plan into action.

We both stood at the door just looking at her as she was writing something in her book. If that is her memoirs there had better be nothing about our girl in there.

Maggie noticed us first, the slight nod of her head before her hand reached under the pillow and a faux scared look came onto her face. Everyone called her mad but I'm not surprised after all the mental abuse she went through at the hands of her husband before she killed him. Unfortunately, that abuse still bothers her to this day and she hits out very easily. She likes peace, to be left alone and that is what we have done, until now, until we needed her help.

"What do you want" Carla asked, shakily.

We didn't answer her, just enjoyed standing there and making her uncomfortable. We haven't touched her but what we have planned, will hurt her so much more.

"Ladies, bathroom before lock up" Gail said, walking down the wing.

I looked over to Maggie, seeing the little black box in her hand before Ros and I left their doorway.

….

"Do you think she will do it" I asked the girls, once we had been locked up. We had let Kate and Hannah in on our plan once Mia had been released.

"Yes, she will" Ros said.

"How can you be so sure" Kate asked her.

"Did you know that just after Maggie came in here, Leila cornered her in the bathroom. She had been mentally abused by her husband and then had to face that bitch. Ana had been here about a year then and she pushed Leila away from Maggie, sending her falling onto the wet shower floor. That was one of the reason's that Leila hated Ana so much, because she stood up to her. Now it's Maggie turn to help Ana."

APOV

"What are you writing" Jim asked me as I looked up from my book.

"My book or the outline of it anyway."

"Don't forget I want a signed copy to put on my shelf" he said excitedly.

I was on my lunch break but instead of sitting in the back, I was making the most of the comfy chair and getting my words down on paper.

"I doubt it will ever be published. It's just nice to write without someone snooping around, ready to take my book from me and mock my words."

"Some of those Officers need reporting" he told me.

"They were in the minority, on a power trip and liked to show me where I was placed in society. Others I can happily class as friends, which is probably weird when I say it."

"No, after getting to know you Ana, I would say anyone would see you as a friend. I know the customers who come in here do, I get offended when the first thing they ask is where you are."

"Sorry" I laughed. "I just love being here and I suppose that shows in my work."

"Don't ever apologies for that Ana. One of the best thing I ever did was bringing you on board."

"Thank you, that really means a lot."

The bell over the door went and in came little Jasper with his mum.

"Am I in your chair" I asked as he came running over to me.

"Stay" he said excitedly before running off to find a book.

He was soon back, climbing onto the chair and onto my knee before opening it. I looked to Jim who just smiled so I started to read. The rest of my lunch time was reading to Jasper, my own book put aside for now.

…

"Ana, Mia is on the phone" Christian called to me.

I walked out of the water where I had been paddling in the waves with my Dad, before we made our way up the beach towards the house. We were spending a lazy Sunday here and it was a perfect way to relax at the end of a long busy week.

"Hey Mia."

"Hi Ana, is your Dad there" she asked.

"Yes, he's here, Why" I asked, wondering why she would need my Dad.

"Ros and Gwen have done something and I think it's about to hit the news."

"What" I asked, sitting down.

Christian was immediately at my side, wondering like I, what the hell was going on.

"On my last night in prison, Ros said she was sending you a present. They wouldn't tell me what it was as they didn't want me involved, only that they had to wait for the right moment and they would let me know when. I just got off the phone to Hannah, she said it had been sent and that she has news for you and they can't wait for you to hear it."

"Dad put the TV on, the news channels" I told him.

Christian wrapped his arm around me as Dad flicked through the news channels, all seemed to have the same picture.

"The prison is on the TV" I told her.

"I know, I'm on my way over. I will see you soon."

She hung up as Dad turned the sound up. It was a few minutes to five pm so the main hourly news was about to start.

As the headlines came on, it was my mother's face I saw. Her photo from the day I was convicted but across the bottom of the page were the words, _The Truth is finally revealed_.

 _Good evening, I'm Michelle Cable with Fox news. I'm reporting from outside Penkridge prison with the latest scandal to hit this place in the past three months._

 _Five years ago, we reported on the murder of Stephen Morton. The words of his wife Carla Morton sending her own daughter to prison for his murder. The words we now know to be lies._

 _This afternoon a recording was sent to all news agency's in both Washington State and Oregon. It had obviously been done from inside Penkridge prison where Carla Adams as she is now known as, is serving her own sentence for violating a restraining order against her daughter Anastasia and also for assaulting a police officer. This recording has been checked and double checked for its authenticity and we do believe it to be genuine._

 _What you're about to hear now are the voices of Carla Adams and an unidentified inmate at the prison._

We heard the crackling before voices could be heard.

 **Why won't they leave me alone.** I heard her complain.

 _Can I ask you something?_

"That's Maggie's voice" I told Christian and my Dad. "The girls said she was the only one who would share a cell with her."

 **Sure, what do you want to know.**

 _Why do you hate Ana so much?_

 **Her, I didn't just hate her, I despised her.** She spat.

Her words shocked me, although I should've expected it. I felt my Dad's hand in mine as he sat as close to me as possible while I was tucked into Christian's side.

 _But what did she do. If she did something to you, tell them and maybe they wouldn't be so hard on you. Everyone in here likes Ana and unless there is something you can tell them that will make them change the way they see her, then they will always continue._

 **Do you like Ana, as you call her.**

 _I never really had much to do with her. She helped me out when I first came in here, saved me from a bully but apart from that we didn't speak._

We did on many occasions but she obviously didn't want her to know.

 **You want to know what she did. She was born. I had finally found a man who would give me whatever I wanted, wait on me hand and foot and then she came along. He was ecstatic and I just wanted rid, even making myself fall down the stairs didn't get rid of her. I wanted his comfort, I wanted his world to start and end with me and it did for a time, until she appeared. He stayed with me in the hospital after my little accident. I was nervous to see the ultrasound but not for the reasons that Ray was. Her heart beating away, he was elated and all I felt was dread. She wouldn't just go away.**

I watched my Dad get up and walk out of the room, his body shaking whether with tears or anger I didn't know. I couldn't move, like in the courtroom, that woman's words had made me immobile.

 _She was a defenceless baby._

 **She was a mistake, the reason my whole life change was because of her. I was his wife but he chose her over me. From the day she was born she was his everything, had his full attention while I felt pushed to the side. He did give me attention but I wanted it all. I wanted to be put first but all it took was a cry from her and he was there.**

 _That's what parents do._

 **He had no right, it should've always been me before her. My own father didn't give me the time of day. He wanted a son and had no use for a daughter, so why should it have been different with her. She took him away but I had my revenge on them. Broke them both, separated them.**

She had the cheek to laugh as if this was all a game to her and she hadn't stolen five years of my life. I looked over to the door when it opened, my Dad came back in with Mia following behind.

I got up, walking over to my Dad as he held me in his arms.

"I can't believe that she would try and take you away from me like that" he said, brushing his tears away. "I was so scared when I got the call at work that she had been found at the bottom of the stairs. I never would've thought, she had done it on purpose."

"She didn't take me away Dad, she failed. She may have fixed it for me to go away for a little while but she would never win."

The recording continued but it was silence. I was thinking that was it, when her voice came back on.

 **I saw them in Seattle one day, her hand looped through his as they were walking near the marina. They were laughing, they had no right to be happy when I was miserable. THEY HAD NO RIGHT.**

 _Shh, the guards will come._

 **What are they going to do, lock me up? Too late for that, don't you think. She should be still in here and I out there. I tried to stop her release but I was told she had served her time, she was no threat to the public so they would do nothing to stop it. They're a joke.**

 _What did you do when you saw them in Seattle._

 **Started making plans. I went to the house in Montesano, they still lived there so I sent them a bleeding-heart letter making out that I wanted to make it up to her, make her believe that I wanted to be her mother.**

 _She believed you._

 **Took a while but I played on the fact that her Dad had been sick with cancer and if he died she would be left with no one. Do you know what it's like to play nice to someone you hate?**

 _What happened._

 **You like a good story don't you.**

 _Who doesn't, best thing to make you feel better is hearing how miserable someone else has been._

 **You will like the ending then** she laughed.

 _Why what did you do._

Maggie was laughing along with her, playing the perfect part.

 **There were quite a few men between Ray and Steven, all as useless as the next. Steven was the worst though. He was abusive, liked to get handsy although he never left a mark on my face. I persuaded her to stay for the weekend and that is when I would plan it. I had sent her upstairs when he came home, making sure she was out of earshot until he started. He wanted to sleep but I wouldn't let him. I goaded him, told him what a useless fuck he was and how Ray was the only man who was worth anything. That certainly did it as he started to get aggressive. I continued until I had pushed him too far and then shouted for help.**

 _What were you expecting Ana to do against this man?_

 **He would be** **too pissed to remember anything in the morning so whatever I said to him, would stand. She came into the room, pulling him off me and I just stood back and watched as his hand gripped her throat. I had plans to call the cops, tell them she had assaulted me but when she grabbed the scissors, I saw it as my opportunity to get rid of them both. I played the grieving widow as I stood in that court room, building a fortune from selling my story to anyone who would listen. With them both gone, I finally** **felt free.**

 _You sent your daughter to prison for protecting you._

 **She took her father away from me so I took her freedom away from her. Truth be told, it was self-defence like she said but there was no revenge in her getting away with that.**

The picture went back to the front of the prison where the reporter stood.

 _There you have it folks, once again that was a recording that was released this afternoon. How it managed to get out of the prison or who released it, we do not know. The only thing that was written with it was the words. From the Mousekewitz_

"Oh my god" I said, my hand to my mouth.

"They're going to know it's them" Mia said.

"Jason and Gail maybe but if the tape is out here, hopefully there is nothing to be found back at the prison."

"I have a question" Christian asked me. "Who or what are the Mousekewitz."

"When you were little did you ever see the movie, An American Tale" I smiled, still brushing my tears away

"Yeah, Elliot cried for days after watching that movie, although he will deny it now."

"Sounds like someone else" my Dad said, nodding to me.

"The mouse family were called the Mousekewitz. They were separated but it didn't matter, they were still a family. Ros called me Mouse probably from the first day I was in there because I wouldn't speak. Little squeaks were all they heard for a long while. I can't believe they did this, got her to confess to everything she had done" I didn't realise I was crying until a sob burst forth.

"They love you Ana, we all do" Mia told me as I was hugged by Dad and Christian.

I had no idea what to do now, but my phone buzzing on the table had Christian smiling. He handed me it as I saw the message that had been left.

 **I'm on it. – Luke.**

Short but sweet but I knew that Luke would always fight my corner. I don't want to ever set foot in a courtroom again but I hope he can finally clear my name.

Ros POV

"Seems someone has Daddy issues" I laughed at the look of horror on Carla's face.

She had basically been cornered by us all so she had no choice but to sit and watch the news, not knowing she would be the headline today herself. She had confessed to what she had done, making herself a hell of a lot more hated in here.

"What's up did the little mouse ruin your plans because she's a daddy's girl. You didn't stand a chance once he had set eyes on her."

"I would say we have another mouse girls with how quiet she is being but there is only one, so she must be a Rat" Kate said.

"I hate rats" Hannah said.

"Me too."

We all turned around to see Maggie join us in the room. The anger now coming onto Carla's face, at the fact that she was betrayed.

"Why" Carla said getting to her feet.

"Because Ana is my friend."

Seeing Carla run for Maggie was comical. One hit from her and Carla was writhing on the floor in pain. The Officers obviously being caught on the back foot to what had been happening, probably too busy watching the news and wondering where the recording had come from, soon got their act together and flooded the wing.

"Cells now" was called out, before we all slowly made our way back, leaving a crying and screaming Carla on the floor.

In the midst of the chaos I heard one voice.

"Put her in here with me and she will not be alive come morning" Maggie called out before she slammed her own door, keeping the world out.

We were all in our cells but the doors were not locked. Instead the guards all came in. seeing what else had been hidden. All along the wing, each cell was searched, Gail having the job to search our own.

"Is there anything here I'm going to find" she asked us.

"No Gail nothing" I told her and I meant it.

She took her time going through the cell, lifting mattresses up to see if there was anything underneath. She didn't pry into our personal things like most would and like we had told her, there was nothing to find and we could see the tension leave her body when she realised that too.

"I know you girls had something to do with the recording but I know that none have had visits since Ana's last with Hannah so nothing could've gotten out from you. I just hope the outcome of this is what you girls wanted."

"Ana is innocent, everyone knows that now" Kate told her.

"She is, she always has been, especially to some of us in here. The press is going to be on top of this but I know she's surrounded out there by people who love and care for her and will shield her as much as they can. Ana is strong, she will be fine. Her though, her life is only going to get harder and she doesn't have half the strength that Ana has" Gail told us quietly as the noise got louder on the wing, the screams of protest from Carla as she's moved.

"She deserves everything she gets for what she did to Ana" Gwen told her.

"As a human being I know what you say to be true but as an Officer in here, my job is not just to make sure you're all safe physically and mentally but to protect you from other inmates too. Dealing with that woman has had me questioning why I bring myself to this place every day. I implore you, no more. I will write this area as clear but if any other instances occur and I know either of you have had something to do with it, I will not hesitate to write it up. You Kate, your time is coming to an end soon, don't lengthen it."

She left us alone before the door was locked behind her, as I turned to my girls. A smile crept onto Kate's face, contagious to us all. Stepping closer, into a hug, the laughter burst out. We had done it, shown the world what type of person Carla Adams was. We had given Ana her voice back.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'm not ashamed to say that I cried for days when I first watched An American Tale, then again I was only a small child.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	19. Chapter 19

APOV

"I won't ask you again, get off my lawn. You didn't want to hear my daughters story five years ago when the truth was told so you're not getting it now" I heard my Dad shout to the waiting press.

"Sir we want to give your daughter a voice, a chance to tell her side" one of the reporters told my Dad.

"She will have her voice heard, her way, when she decides to publish the book she has been writing. It will be when she is ready, it will be her choice."

"She's writing a book" A female reporter asks.

"My daughter has been writing her story since this nightmare began, putting the truth down on paper because none of you and especially most of the people in this town, didn't want to believe what was right in front of you."

"We have to do something, this is getting ridiculous" I told Christian as I looked from my bedroom window onto the group below.

I knew there would be press attention but not this much. I never wanted to see these people outside my house ever again, having reminders of the last time they were here as we went through the trial.

"Let Luke deal with it, he did say he was on the way."

"I know" I said, sitting back on my bed. "I just hate them being here, it brings back bad memories."

"Do you regret what the girls did" he asked me.

"No, never" I said with a smile. "The whole town could be flooded with press and I wouldn't regret it. If or when I decide to publish my story, it will be on my terms and believe me they will get a mention in it, about the way they harassed a man recovering from cancer and his teenage daughter who had been set up."

"Your dad telling them about the book has done one thing."

"What's that" I asked.

"You are going to have every publishing company in the country vying for the rights to publish your book."

"And what if I don't decide to publish it. I'm writing it for me at the moment, to get it out of my head."

"That is your choice Ana. As your dad said, it will always be your choice. I hope you let me read it though" he smiled.

"You already have, what I have written so far."

"And it's going to be a best seller. Our story, is that going to be included in the book."

"That is up to you" I told him. "I don't want to do anything that will jeopardise your career."

"I held you Ana, while we were behind those walls. That is all that happened while you were inside. We became close thorough our love of books. The hospital after the fire doesn't count as it wasn't within those walls and for most of those days, you should have been a free woman anyway."

"I'm sure the romantics that read it will like that part then but that will be the ending of the story. I wish sometimes that you had come in earlier but then again, it would've been a longer time then until we could be together."

"Our story worked out perfect for us. Now what is the main body of your story about, inside I mean."

"Survival, solidarity but above all else, friendship, family" I smiled thinking about my girls.

"Writing your story, especially the outline you have done for the other chapters, you're giving those girls a voice too."

"I hope so. They all agreed that I could include them, although Ros did say that she had to be out before any film premier" I giggled. "It's just a small book, giving a voice to a small group of women who came together as a family to survive."

"Ana, Luke is here" Dad called up the stairs.

"Coming Dad, we will be down in a second."

"Are you ok" Christian pulled me into his arms, holding me close.

"I am. I have no interest in talking to them" I said, looking to the people below, finally being thrown off my dads property by the cops. "They had their chance and they blew it. They can just go away and crawl back into what ever hole they came from."

We made our way down the stairs to where Luke was just taking a cup of coffee from Dad. He had already put the wheels in motion to set about clearing my name and wiping my record clean, that and he has filed a law suit for damages against the justice system for the time I spent behind bars. They can protest that I did in fact kill someone but with the facts in front of their faces now, they can do nothing to deny what I stated all along, that it was self-defence.

"How are you doing Luke."

"Very good but it should be me asking you."

"I'm ok, I could do without them in town" I said nodding to the front door. "More for annoying my Dad than me."

"I can handle myself Annie."

"I know, I see the sprinklers are now on outside" I laughed.

"Just watering the lawn that's all."

"What's happening with the suit you filed" I asked Luke.

"From the reaction to the leaked recording and the written statement from her that confirmed that she lied, very favourable."

"What, when did they do that."

"Yesterday. I received word that a visit had been made to the prison, where apparently she admitted everything. She wasn't happy to give the statement from what I hear, even getting unceremoniously dragged from the room when she started to kick off but they got what they went for. Apparently the lawyer who represented her at your trial, refused to represent her this time and as one had to be present to give her advice when making the statement, she was appointed one. The poor man who was appointed, couldn't get away from her quick enough."

"She lost and she cannot handle that" Dad said and I couldn't agree more.

"Is this going to be drawn out" I asked.

"No, a judge has been appointed to oversee all the information. All the paperwork, the recordings of your trial will be looked at. You never once denied that you killed him Ana, it happened while you were fighting him off. They will see that now, see her for what she was as her lies came out. He will come to a decision but I have no doubt you should be receiving a sizeable offer."

"Having my name and record cleared is all I want out of this."

"I know sweetheart" Dad said. "Just think of it as payment due for all the work you have done over the past five years."

"Do I have to go to court."

"At this stage no, they have the evidence in front of them and the quicker they get this resolved as far as they're concerned, the better. Although the press are a pain, the longer the spotlight is on this story, the quicker the courts will want it to be over."

"I don't want to ever step foot in a court room again. This judge that is appointed, is it the one who sent me away last time."

"No, it's a Judge by the name of William Turner."

I choked on my drink, as Christian patted my back. Ros's message meaning something now when she said a real scoundrel had taken an interest in my case and would like to help out. I have a feeling this is the judge that is a friend of her families.

"Baby are you alright." Christian asked me.

"I'm fine. William Turner you said his name was" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, what am I missing" Luke asked.

"Sorry, William Turner is a pirate in Pirates of the Caribbean" I smiled.

"Oh right, I thought you knew him them."

"No, I have never met him but if he starts looking for buried treasure, then get him some help" I chuckled to myself. Only Ros would have a friend with a name like that, who knows what other friends she has.

….

Going back to work Monday morning, I was busy. I was worried that people in the town of South Cove would treat me the same as what I had put up with in Montesano once the story broke, but they didn't. I still got the same smiles I received everyday, the same people would say good morning to me like always. If my Dad didn't live in Montesano, I would probably never go back.

The press had finally started to leave town, finally heeding the threats that Luke had set against them. They had realised they were not going to get the story they wanted although I doubt they will stay away for long. The answer will always be the same though, NO.

I had been in the back office, having my lunch when the bell over the door went.

"Stay where you are Jim" I told him as he was about to put his sandwich down.

I made my way into the book store and smiled.

"This is a wonderful surprise" I told Christian, kissing his lips.

"I was wondering if you could help me" he smiled.

"Of course, anything for such a good customer."

"I wanted to buy my girlfriend a book but as she loves them all, I'm finding it tricky to decide which one to get."

"That is a problem, what is her favourite."

"Anything that will help her mind escape."

"Well my favourite if I may suggest it" I said, trying not to laugh at the serious look on his face.

"Is" he continued.

"The perfect escapism and my absolute favourite" I said going over to the area between the children's and adults section where there are books for everyone, where I picked Harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban from the shelf.

"It's a good book, perfect escapism but why is it your favourite."

"Well you see, I was in the hospital a few months back. I was very poorly and slept for a long time. My boyfriend read to me, his words were what kept me with him and that book is what he read."

"That sounds like the perfect reason to buy it, I will take it."

I thought he was kidding but he told me to ring the purchase up.

"Christian" Jim said coming from the back. "Have you come to steal my favourite worker."

"I'm your only worker" I laughed.

"Yes, and my favourite."

"Not today, I have just nipped in on my lunch break to buy a book."

"Yes, one that we both have a copy of" I smiled.

"You can never have too many books" he told me as I walked him out to his car. "I will pick you up after work. I love you baby."

"Love you too."

I watched him drive off in the direction of the school as I went back into the book store.

"What is that boy up to" Jim laughed."

"No idea but I look forward to finding out" I smiled before getting back to work.

…

"Are you sure you're up to this Ana" Christian asked me as we stood in front of the bar.

"Yes, I have been looking forward to this all week. No more worries remember."

"I remember, come on."

He took my hand and opened the door, the loud music hitting me as soon as we stepped inside.

"They don't exactly do quiet around here" he smiled.

"I can see" I laughed.

Christian and I had been out for dinner, relaxing after a long week at work. Not wanting to disrupt the Saturday tradition that Christian had with Elliot, I finally agreed to go along.

"Finally, I thought you were standing me up Ana. I see you brought a date" Elliot said over the loud music.

All Christian did was roll his eyes, used to his brother's antics.

"I apologise, I was enjoying a quiet dinner with my boyfriend."

"Your peace is over then" he smiled. "What are you having."

"No idea, this is my first time in a bar."

"You're shitting me."

"No. Contrary to the cushy life inmates are reported to have inside, a stocked bar is not one of the perks for being good."

"No wonder it has taken Christian so long to get you in here then."

"Yes and I think I'm a little overdressed" I said, observing the women walking around with their skirts up their arses. They bend over and they will have two more cheeks to powder.

"You're perfect Ana, just beautiful" Christian said, kissing my cheek.

"If you two are going to get mushy on me, go and find a table so I don't have to watch" Elliot told us, so we left him to find an empty table.

"Are you ok" he asked me.

I had been quiet for a few minutes, once we had found an empty table and sat down.

"Yes, I'm just taking everything in. I try not to think about what I have missed over the past five years as it does no good. Something as simple as coming into a bar, seems so alien to me."

"Well the way some dress in here or behave after a couple of drinks, you would think they were from another planet" he said making me laugh.

"Ok, ok as this is your first time in a bar, I have no idea if this is your first beer so I just got you the same as us. It's not strong to us but I have no idea how you will be with it" Elliot told me as he placed my glass down.

"I have drunk a beer before. I snuck a drink of my Dads when I was sixteen and then promptly threw up. I hope my palate is more tolerable this time."

"What did your Dad do" Christian asked.

"Laughed and told me I wouldn't do it again in a hurry, then he held my hair out of the way while I continued to vomit."

"Sound like something our Dad would've done, the laughing part, not the hair holding" Elliot told me, making me laugh.

I took a sip of the beer and it was actually refreshing but I would sip it slowly otherwise I would probably be sleeping in the corner before long.

I watched Christian and Elliot playing a game of pool, both accusing the other of cheating at some point.

"Ana come on you saw that shot, it went in" Elliot complained.

"It only went in because you're holding the black ball it would have hit instead in your hand. I would say Christian is the winner of this game."

"Of course he is, I call favouritism" he complained as Christian wrapped his arms around me.

"Is it like this every week."

"We're actually being good tonight because you're here. We would be struggling to stand up by now otherwise."

"I will look forward to that when you come home drunk, falling up the stairs then."

"You would hold my hair back" he smiled.

"I would rather tug it while we're having sex but if I have to, yes."

"Whether coming home drunk or from work, I love that you're going to be there" he said before placing a kiss on my lips.

I had given Christian my answer to moving in with him earlier this week. Most of my clothes are here anyway and Dad's reaction when I told him was that he would help me move. As long as I'm happy then he is and it isn't that far a drive between Montesano and South Cove.

"How many of your family are still in there" Elliot asked me when we had all sat down again. We had moved to a quieter area of the bar, screens showing replays of today's games filled the walls behind us.

"Four. Kate, Gwen, Ros and Hannah. Kate is the next out" I sighed, hoping she will be ok.

"Sorry, if you don't like talking about in there" he told me.

"No, it's fine. Kate comes out soon, I just hope she's going to be ok."

"She has you Ana, Mia and Julie too" Christian told me.

"I know, it's just I lost five years. She lost everything."

"What happened to her" Elliot asked me.

"She caught her husband cheating so she exposed him to everyone. He took his revenge by murdering their children. Two and four that's all they were."

"Shit, I hope she killed him."

"That's why she has been in there. Twelve years she has served but it's nearly over. Kate will finally be able to grieve for her babies, something she has not let herself do in there."

"The others, what are they like."

"Hannah, came in just before I met Christian. She was terrified, but she has come out of her shell a lot being around the girls. Now Ros and Gwen" I laughed.

"Those two, the best way I can describe them, would be my mums. They are together, were married before they even entered prison, I won't go into the gruesome details of why they are there just that the person deserved it. Ros was out a while ago but refused to stay out until Gwen went home so she got herself arrested, figured out what crime to do just so she would get the same length of sentence as the rest of Gwen's."

"Why would someone want to go back in there."

"When you meet Ros and Gwen, then you will understand why. They are like two halves of the same whole, they belong together. Kate, Ros and Gwen all received additional time for beating the woman who did this to me" I said, rubbing my arm. "Time well spent as far as they are concerned."

"You're very close to them" he said making me smile.

"I am, they're my family."

…

"See, I'm walking up the stairs" Christian whispered, kissing my neck.

"Yes, but the sex you were talking about in the back of the taxi, might have to wait until morning."

"I can get it up, seeing you naked will help that."

"Come on, lets go and test that theory out then" I laughed before I squealed, feeling him squeeze my arse.

We made it inside and slowly up to our bedroom. I had enjoyed tonight, probably more watching the brothers interact than anything else and it was good to talk about my girls.

As soon as we were near the bed, he flopped back onto it.

"I thought I was the light weight tonight, not you."

"You were" he yawned. "You have had the grand total of two bears."

"Bears really, were they polar or grizzly" I giggled, seeing him flat out in the middle of the bed while I tried to remove his trousers.

"Shush you, you know what I mean. And keep stripping me, I will get hard soon."

"You can get hard in the morning and with the beers, I in fact had one and a half because you finished the last of mine off with who knows how many you had."

"I'm so glad" he said, his words trailing off as he closed his eyes.

"So glad of what" I asked, trying to rouse him so he didn't sleep in these clothes.

"I'm so glad that you're here with me, so glad that I get to keep you."

"I'm not going anywhere Christian now come on, get in bed and I will get changed."

"Now you're talking" he mumbled as I managed to get my drunk boyfriend under the covers.

I made my way into the bathroom, cleaning the make-up from my face. Once I had brushed my teeth I walked back out into the bedroom hearing the quiet snores from Christian. Looking at him sleep, he looked peaceful. I leaned down kissing his forehead before climbing into bed beside him.

"Love you Ana" he mumbled.

I smiled cuddling closer, laying my head on his chest.

"Love you too."

…

I woke, feeling lips on my body as I opened my eyes to see a beautiful smile.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you" he said before I silenced his words with my lips.

His body moved over mine while our lips moved together. Pushing inside me, my back arched into him as he took my nipple into his mouth.

"Christian" I moaned his name in the quiet of the room. The only sounds I could hear was our ragged breaths and the waves crashing on the shore outside.

"Cum for me Ana" he groaned into my ear as I fell over the edge into pure bliss, taking him with me.

He didn't pull out but flipped us over as I lay on his chest. I had no energy to moved but then I don't think he would let me anyway. Finally feeling him slip out of me, I lifted my head from his chest.

"I love you Christian."

Bringing his hand to my cheek, stroking softly he brought his lips to mine.

"I love you Ana, so much."

…

We finally emerged from the bedroom when our stomachs started to protest that they wanted to be fed. After enjoying an early lunch, breakfast passing long ago, Christian took my hand and led me to the beach.

It was lovely out here today as we took a walk, letting on to two excited dogs we passed on the way.

"When I dreamed of sinking my feet in the sand, I never could've imagined I would actually live at the beach."

"You belong here with me Ana" he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we started to head back to the house once we had reached the lighthouse.

"Your birthday is coming up soon" I told him.

"Yes, my mother reminds me everyday. I'm sure she has it set on her phone as her messages seem to come at the same time of day."

"She's excited to celebrate it with you, as am I. What do I get my old man" I teased.

"Hey less of the old. There is something I want thought, but I have to give you a gift first to receive my own."

"That doesn't make sense" I laughed as we reached the house.

"It will soon enough, stay here."

"Ok."

"I mean it, don't move from that spot."

"I promise" I laughed.

I watched him run into the house, coming back a few minutes later with something in his hand.

"Is this the gift you have to give me before I give one back to you."

"Even that sounds confusing to me so I will just give it to you. Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, placing my hands out in front of me to receive whatever he had to give. What he handed me was the shape of a book, even felt like a book but I wasn't too sure.

"Open them" he told me as I did as I was told and looked down to what was in my hands.

"The book" I laughed seeing the book he had chosen that day in the book store, but it felt different than my copy at home.

"Open it" he said.

I opened the cover, seeing the normal first page before turning to the next. As the page turned over, it was then that I realised why it had felt so different from my own. It was a wooden box, very delicate and made so perfectly to replicate the book he had read to me in the hospital. It was full of rose petals and in the centre was a beautiful ring. It took me a few seconds to take my eye off it to look to Christian who knelt on one knee in the sand.

"Anastasia Steele, from the first moment I saw you, I felt a protection that I had never felt before for another. You came into my life with your love of books, your beautiful smile and completely took my breath away. I know our journey has only just begun but I want to continue it for the rest of our lives. Ana, will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife."

I knelt in the sand before him, placing the box gently down.

"Yes" I whispered. "Yes, I will marry you."

He pulled me into his arms, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss before the ring was placed onto my finger.

Once we finally stood he swung me around as our laughter echoed across the beach.

"Your Dad made me promise to look after you forever and it's a promise that I will keep."

"The box, I love it."

"It did come out very well and don't worry no Harry Potter books were hurt in the making of the box."

"I'm glad… We're getting married" I smiled. "Oh my god we're getting married" I laughed, looking down at the beautiful ring that I wore.

In this moment as we sat on the deck sipping champagne, I can honestly say that I have never been happier.

 **Thank you for reading. I'm sad to say this story is slowly coming to an end.**

 **The next chapter Kate gains her freedom and then there will be an epilogue of the girls back together again. What they have been up to as there will be a bit of time, between the girls who are already released and Ros and Gwen who were next.**

 **What I have written about clearing her name or filing a law suit against the system is written for the sake of this story only as i have no idea how it works in real life.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	20. Chapter 20

APOV

We stood hand in hand, the four of us together in front of the little bears. Holding each other when needed and also keeping Kate together. Coming here again and standing in this spot was heart breaking enough, knowing how they came to be here. For Kate the pain must be unbearable.

It's twelve years since she has been here, kissed these head stones and screamed for her babies to comeback. All the things she has done today.

When Kate came out of prison a few days ago, Ethan was there to meet her but I knew out of all of us, being out here for Kate would be the hardest. No matter how short our reunion was before she went to her brothers, we needed to be here to show our support and to celebrate her freedom. Never has that support been needed more than today.

"I want them back" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I know, I know. They will always be with you Kate, they never left you."

"I know, it just hurts so much."

"Let it out Kate, you have kept it in for so long. It's time to finally start to grieve, let yourself please" Julie told her as we all wrapped our arms around her.

Ethan who had come with us today, sat on a bench nearby. Seeing Kate break down had completely gutted him, his tears matching his sisters. He comes here many times a week he told us, to tend to his niece and nephews grave. Something he felt he needed to do to be close to them and to fulfil his promise to Kate that he would look after Lauren and Miles until she was ready to take over.

"I'm so glad they didn't put him here" she said angrily.

"He's not Kate" Ethan told her and I'm sure he mumbled "he's in hell."

"I can come back this time when I leave, no one is going to take me away from them any more" she said, looking to the stones.

"Whenever you want sis" Ethan called to her. "I will bring you anytime you want to come."

"We all will" I told her. "Just call."

Stepping closer to the headstones again, she placed a kiss on each, whispered words said to them.

"I'm ready" Kate said, wiping more tears away before looping her arm through mine. We took the slow steps through the cemetery and away from her babies for now.

"What do you want to do now, do you want to go back home" Ethan asked her.

"No" she said quietly, looking back the way we had come before taking a deep breath. "I'd like to get out a bit. I know how Ana felt in that place now, just wanting to be able to breathe. Talk a walk around without being shouted at to go back to our cell, explore just a bit."

"Where do you want to go" Mia asked her.

"I honestly don't know. No where too busy" she said, thinking for a few minutes before she turned to me. "Can we go to your town, not Montesano otherwise I'm likely to be back inside again. Where you live now with Christian. You said that is a little town" she asked me.

"Of course, I will show you around and there is a little cafe where we can get some lunch."

"Are you coming Ethan" Kate asked him.

"I'll stay, let you have some girl time together, unless you want me to come."

"I'll be ok" she smiled, hugging her brother, thanking him for being here with her today.

"I'm always here Kate" he told her.

"I know" she kissed his cheek before following us over to my car.

It seems strange saying my car but I finally plucked up the courage to get behind the wheel again, although I do still prefer to go into work with Christian.

The drive wasn't long, the smell of the salty air greeting us as I had my window down and we could hear the loud sound of the gulls overhead.

"This town is cute" Kate said when we had gotten out of my car after I had parked it outside of the book store. "This is where you work."

"Yes, I think I could happily stay in this place forever" I smiled.

"She usually does, can't get rid of her" Jim said from the front door where he was signing for a delivery.

"Kate this is my boss Jim, Jim this is Kate, a fellow survivor."

"It's lovely to meet you my dear" he said, taking her hand between his. Jim had already met Mia and Julie when they had come to visit me before at the book store.

"You too" she said quietly

You could tell we had all been crying but he didn't say anything. He just told them everything I get up to at work.

"You sound like you have fun together" Kate tells him as he looks to me nodding.

"That we do" he said before excusing himself when a younger woman entered the book store.

"I like this town already" Kate smiled.

"Come on let's go and get some lunch" I told them as we headed to the little cafe down the street.

"What can I get you ladies. Oh, are you all ok dears" Leslie the owner asked after she had obviously seen our red eyes.

"We're fine, or we will be" Kate told Leslie before taking the menu from her.

We all ordered a sandwich as well as a drink. I stuck to tea as the others chose coffee.

"How long did it take to get your hearing back" I asked Kate, wanting to cheer her up.

"Oh my god, Ros was like Tigger bouncing about, it was so funny" she smiled.

I had waited for the girls next call before telling them that Christian had proposed and then the screaming started. Christian was out on the deck talking to our neighbour and had rushed in when he heard the screams, thinking something was wrong. I could understand if I had them on speaker but I didn't need to.

"Gwen happily told Gail when Morgan and her were nearby. I don't know whose face was more miserable than the other" she smiled again before taking a big sigh. "It's hard."

"I know it is, there are things that make you smile and then you think of them and you feel sad again. It will take time but we are all here with you" Mia told her.

"That's what Flynn said in our last meeting, it's going to take time. I have a lot of guilt built up that I failed to protect them. That's what I need to work through, I know that's going to be the hardest. If I get through that then hopefully I can finally grieve."

"Have you thought more about seeing Rhian" I asked her.

"Yes, I spoke to her yesterday. I can't believe a therapist is married to another one. They must have some interesting conversations."

"I know, she didn't tell me until my third appointment."

"Do you still go" Julie asked me.

"No, I haven't been for a few weeks. She was there for me to talk over everything with, helped me get everything into prospective when it came to that woman. Rhian is lovely and I know if I needed to speak to her, that she would be there."

The bell over the door went as we all automatically turned to see who it was.

"Hello ladies, you skiving work today" he said, nodding to me.

"If you must know, it's my day off and I'm having a day with my girls."

"It's good to hear" Elliot smiled.

"Girls this is Elliot Grey, Christian's big brother. Elliot this is Julie, Mia and Kate, my girls."

"It's lovely to meet you all" he said, smiling at each of them, his focus on Kate lasting a moment longer.

"Are you the one skiving" I asked him.

"I wish, I escaped the madness. The Head has been practising fire drills all morning and if I hear one more alarm go off, I'm going to go crazy."

We heard the banging of a wooden spoon on a pan behind as Elliot quickly turned around.

"Ha Ha, very funny Leslie. I thought I had escaped the crazies" he said, rolling his eyes which made Kate quietly giggle.

"Are you staying for lunch then" I asked him.

"I was going to, not so sure now" he said, nodding to Leslie who walked into the kitchen, laughing.

"You're more than welcome to join us" I told him as I looked to the girls who all nodded.

"I might just do that, wind my brother up that I had lunch with his fiancée."

I looked down to my ring, still hardly believing sometimes that my life had turned out the way it had and I was getting engaged.

"Are you all ok" Elliot asked when he took a seat, being as observant as Jim had been.

"Just a few tears that needed to be shed" Kate told him as Elliot nodded.

Lunch was enjoyable, my goof ball of a soon to be brother in law or he will be when we set the date, keeping us all entertained with the goings on at the school.

"I don't know who was worse when word got around that Christian was engaged, The students or Amanda. My poor brother is getting twenty questions from everything to the date, the venue, to what cake you're having."

"How did they find out" Julie asked him.

"With that ring on her finger and the lack of gossip in this town now everything else has calmed down, it spread like wildfire."

"We haven't had time to set the date yet. We both said we would like to get married on the beach but whether that is here where we're at the mercy of the weather or somewhere a bit warmer, we haven't decided."

"Here, won't you get the press sticking their noses in" Kate asked me.

"They have backed off a lot since my Dad last spoke to them. They have been replaced instead by the letters and offers I have received from companies who want to publish my book."

"Yeah Christian said your coffee table was full of them over the weekend. Have you made any decisions" Elliot asked me.

"I started writing it for myself, get my words out, my side of everything because I felt silenced. That has changed as I have brought the girls stories into it. It's not just my story any more, it's all of ours and it will be our decision if it gets published."

"You have my vote" Mia said.

"Mine too" both Kate and Julie agreed.

"If anyone of us is going to give us a voice, it's you Ana. What I could write, I could fit on the back of a postage stamp" Julie laughed. "It would say two words, I Survived."

"You all did and I can see how close you all are. How long until you're joined by the others" Elliot asked us.

"It should be about twenty months unless Ros and Gwen are granted early parole" I told Elliot.

I only had to look at the girls faces before we all laughed. For them to get parole, they had to behave. Being naughty is too much fun to them.

"They will be out when they're ready to" I told him and he just shook his head with a smile.

We finished lunch, walking out with Elliot.

"You ladies take care of yourselves and I hope to see you all soon" he smiled before getting into his car and waved before taking off down the street.

"He's nice" Kate smiled as we headed for my car.

"He really is."

….

I was sat on the deck when Christian came home from work. Dinner was in the oven and I was enjoying a small glass of wine.

"Hey baby, how was your day" he asked, placing a kiss on my lips before he took a seat at my side.

"It was good, very emotional to start and we had some laughs by the end. Elliot came into the cafe and stayed for lunch."

"He said, how's Kate."

"Adjusting to being outside and missing her babies."

"I can't even imagine how she is feeling" he said, pulling me close, kissing my forehead.

"It's going to take time before she starts for feel any semblance of normality out here but we're all here for her if she needs us. Hopefully she will see Rhian as I know it will help. How was Elliot when he came back to school."

"Too happy but I didn't know if that was because he had enjoyed himself or he wanted to wind me up about you having lunch together."

"Well there were a few sneaky little looks between him and Kate."

"Really, maybe I can wind him up this time."

"Don't be mean" I smiled before thinking of my friend. "I think it will be a long time before Kate lets them walls down to a man again, if ever. She deserves to be happy though, it just has to be at her pace."

"I can completely understand and I know Elliot will too. What's that" he nodded to the paperwork that I had put down on the table beside my glass.

"It's information on a publishing company in Seattle. It's only a small independent company which is what I like and in the information they provided, I'm not set to a deadline. The girls and I talked more today and I got off the phone to Gwen earlier. They all want to be part of this, all want their stories heard."

"Do you need the girls out to write it."

"No, I learned enough about those girls inside to be able to write this on my own out here. I have decided to write my story, write about life inside there. And once that story is told to include a part about each of the girls at the end. They're all weaved through my story anyway so they are always there. I will be including a few officers, some who would probably want to sue me by the end of it, others, everyone will know how tirelessly they work in there to help us survive the system. Warden Roach will probably be dreading it but I don't have a bad word to say against him, same as John."

"You write your story, your way. That's what all writers should be able to do."

"I am. If they want to sue me. I have a nice little nest egg sat in the bank gathering interest."

The justice system wanted the embarrassment of my case to be over as quickly as possible so when Luke refused their first offer of compensation as insulting, they were quick to come back with a real offer. At the moment I had five million dollars in there, untouched as it's not needed by me at the moment and my dad refused to accept a penny. One million for every year inside that place. The money that I get from my job more than covers my bills at home as Christian reluctantly let me help out. I have a job and I don't think I have been more excited to say that I have money coming in that I earned and it helps me pay my way.

Dinner was enjoyable, the company much more especially when he carried me to our bedroom and made love to me. Being able to spend every night with this man, makes me realise how lucky I really am.

CPOV, a month later.

"Mr Grey, can we all come to your wedding" Maisy asked me for probably about the hundredth time.

"Sorry Maisy no, my wedding will not be here in South Cove."

"Awww" she sulked as I tried to continue my lesson and get some of their minds from weddings to the work set in front of them. They finished this week for summer but they still had work to finish. I think I was fighting a losing battle when one of the questions was about football and it turned into a conversation about what they were going to do over the holidays.

I let them discuss what they wanted as my thoughts went to my fiancée. A beach wedding is what Ana and I have decided on but it will be the warm sand between our toes, not dodging raindrops here in South Cove. If we were getting married in a church then we wouldn't hesitate to have our wedding here but a beach is what Ana wants and I will do my hardest to make sure she gets just that.

Finally hearing the lunch bell, I headed to the staff room once the class had been dismissed and cleared.

"How many questions today" Elliot laughed as I sat down once I had taken my lunch from my locker.

"Too many and all from the same girls."

"Girls have their weddings planned out when they're little."

"How do you know this shit" I asked him.

"Because girls turn into women and I have had too many in the past think that after a couple of dates, we're going to waltz down the aisle together."

"I don't know if Ana had her wedding planned out since she was little. She only had one boyfriend in high school and he didn't stick around when she was arrested."

"He's right about girls planning their weddings when they're little though" Vickie our maths teacher told us.

"The dress, the venue, everything" Elliot asked intrigued.

"Yes everything, and when the time came, it was my wife I was planning to marry and not a husband. Love is love, it comes in all different packages but at the end of the day, it's still love" I couldn't agree more.

…

Heading to my car after work, I smiled seeing Ana stood against it.

"Hello beautiful, this is a wonderful surprise" I said before I leaned down for a kiss.

"I thought I would come and meet my fiancé after work. It was a slow day so Jim said I could leave early. I was wondering, as it's not raining for once, if you would like to have a picnic on the beach."

"I would love to, come on" I told her picking up the heavy picnic basket, to place in the trunk.

"You have carried this all the way from the centre of town."

"No, I asked Leslie at the cafe if she could make up a picnic for me and as she was heading home, she dropped me off when I went to pick it up."

"I didn't know they did picnic's in a basket there."

"I don't know if they do, I have to return the basket tomorrow when I go back to work. It saves placing boxes of food on the sand."

We drove the short journey towards the beach, parking up before I opened Ana's door and helped her out.

"Thank you kind sir" she smiled as I got the picnic basket and we headed down onto the sand.

We found a spot against a fallen log so we could lean back against it as I placed the blanket on the sand. The beach was busy with it being a warm day, children's laugher could be heard as they played on the swings and slides nearby.

"Did they put these logs here" Ana asked, nodding to the other one that was further up the beach.

"No, they fell in a storm we had a couple of years ago. Instead of removing them, they just cut them down until they were safe."

I started taking food out and placed them before us, having no idea what was in each of the tubs.

"What did you get" I asked.

"I have no idea, I was in a rush so I called the cafe and asked if they could do it quickly."

It was like opening presents, each one better than the one before. Sandwiches, pasta salad, chocolate strawberry's and many more. It was all delicious and I could see us doing this again. We also drank the wine Ana had gotten, drinking it out of teacups that she had borrowed from the book store.

"A fine wine out of a teacup, perfect" I smiled clinking my cup to hers.

The picnic was finished but we were in no rush to move. In-between kisses, we spoke about her meetings with Seattle independent Publishing, our wedding and our honeymoon which she snuck in there as she tried to get the location out of me. Ana had wanted all her girls at our wedding but with three not being out for a while it just wasn't possible unless we wait. Our wedding will be going ahead in a couple of months, the venue we have now hired has its own beach and being in California will hopefully have a better chance of no rain. If it comes it comes, we will just deal with it. As Kate is on parole she has had to apply for permission to leave the state but as she was a model inmate apart from defending Ana and has never missed or been late for anything out here, then they don't see a problem with her leaving. We also have a big party planned for when the other girls come out but Ana and I will have been married over a year by then.

"Have you told SIP when the book will be ready" I asked her.

"No, they were so happy that I had chosen them above the larger companies, they're happy to wait. I told them I gave myself a year to place the finished article in front of them but I have been writing this in my journals and on paper for so long, I doubt it would take half of that. I just need to get it down on the laptop now, put all the pieces in order" she smiled up at me, from where her head lay against my chest.

"I'm sure it will be perfect baby."

The first raindrops had the picnic packed away, the heavy rain that followed had us quickly moving across the sand.

We hadn't reached the path when Ana stumbled on a large pebble, going down in the sand on her hands and knees, the side of her face hitting the beach as a giggle burst from her lips as I joined her.

"Are you ok" I asked, wanting to know if she had hurt herself.

"I'm fine, I might have a sore face in the morning though" she giggled "We're all wet."

"I would say we are" I smiled, helping her to her feet as we tried to brush the wet sand from our clothes.

"If our wedding day is like this, then I hope you look as beautiful as you do now."

"Wet and completely covered in sand" she laughed even more.

"No, hopefully not. It might chafe on our wedding night. I mean a beautiful smile on your face, a giggle from your lips. No matter what the weather is like as long as I get to marry you then that I all I want. I love you Ana so much and I'm so happy you agreed to be my wife."

I was about to open her door, get Ana out of the rain when she stopped me. The rain wasn't my focus at the moment even though it had started to ease somewhat. My focus was on her hands that had moved into my hair and those lips that were inviting me in.

I pulled her body flush with mine, our lips moving together. Ana opened her mouth to me as our tongues started their sensual dance. Moving from her lips to take a breath, I started to kiss up to her ear, that was the plan anyway until it was sand that I could taste.

"The beach does have a way of attaching itself to you when you hit it" she giggled more as I took a drink of water and hopefully clearing my mouth of sand.

"Where were we" I asked, kissing her once more.

"I was about to tell you that I love you, I cannot wait to be your wife and I'm looking forward to spending everyday with you too."

I smiled, stroking her cheek as I leaned into kiss her once more before we finally got into the car and headed home.

…

As we both finally sunk down in the bath together, the rain hitting the window once more. I took the time to relax, close my eyes and pulled her body back to mine.

"You ok" Ana asked me when I was quiet.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just imagining you on our wedding day, hair flowing behind you and your beautiful smile as you walk towards me."

"Hair down, I like that and I hope I will be wearing more than just a smile" she laughed.

"You had better" I growled as my hands cupped her breast. "Mine."

"It will be the perfect day for us. We have come so far in such a short amount of time since we first saw each other in that corridor."

"One look was all it took Ana, your sad eyes pulling me in. I wanted to bring a smile to your face, protect you."

"You do Christian, since meeting you I don't think I have smiled so much in my life. I have the life I always thought would be just a dream. Some girls dream of stardom and riches but that's not me. You, Dad, my girls, our family and friends that is all I want, a quiet life. To be able to feel free, to know that I survived and to know that I achieved my goals.

"Which are" I asked her, cradling her face.

"To be able to breathe again, to find my voice and to finally bury my feet in the sand."

 **Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be the epilogue.**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline.**


	21. Chapter 21

EPILOGUE.

APOV

I walked through the house from my bedroom, picking up the cloth on the way. Making my way towards the kitchen I passed the photos that lined the walls, photos that documented our journey. Some of my favourites being Christian and I on our wedding day, my Dad and I on that beautiful day and our children.

It's been over four years since Christian proposed, time moving quickly now. I always thought time was my enemy behind those walls, slowly dragging on as I felt there was never an end in sight. Now time is something I cherish, spending everyday with my family and being thankful for the life I have been given.

"Is it ready" I asked my husband, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, and the lips are always better than cheeks" Christian told me, kissing my lips before I could move.

"I agree."

"Here, you might be stepping into world war three" he laughed as I headed for the door that led to the deck, passing Elliot who was coming inside with two empty glasses.

"Are you all still arguing" I asked, seeing the happy faces before me, my girls all back together again.

"There is no arguing. Little Phoebe prefers her Aunt Ros more, don't you baby girl" she said, leaning down to kiss my daughter's forehead before she placed the bottle she had taken from me to her tiny lips.

"If you two can't decide who is feeding her, maybe it's Auntie Hannah's turn."

"Keep wishing sweetheart" Gwen laughed, taking my little girls hand into hers.

My girls all did their time and we were all waiting outside as each one was released. Gwen came out first, staying with Mia until Ros came out a month later. That was a fun reunion or it would've been had we not been ignored as she made a beeline for the little boy I cradled in my arms.

Finding out I was pregnant two days before my first wedding anniversary was emotional for us both. Christian and I had talked about wanting a family before we had walked down the aisle, letting nature take its course. Nature didn't seem to be in a rush for us but we got there eventually and Theodore Raymond Grey was born.

Hannah's release was another emotional one, for us not her. We had been worried leaving her on her own, not having Andrea either as she had already been released. She was fine though, spent time with Maggie more than anyone who had taken her under her wing just like we had done.

"You ok Dad" I called to him as he was down on the beach with Carrick.

"Everything's fine sweetheart" he shouted to me and I'm sure he was rolling his eyes.

I worry, I will always worry about him, especially with the bad cold he's just getting over.

"Yes, Mommy we making a bongy fire" Teddy shouted excitedly, happy to help his grandfathers.

"Do you need help with your bongy fire" Elliot asked him as he went down to the beach to join them and was quickly put to work.

Teddy was his Daddy's double, even down to being a teacher. Either that or he preferred to boss people around which he's doing to his uncle now.

We had, had our party on the beach once Hannah had been released, even Taylor and Gail came too. We had lit the bonfire, laughing, crying, it didn't matter as we were all back together again.

"Are you writing a sequel to your book" Grace asked me.

"No, my story, our stories have been told. Anything I write now will be about our lives now and I think that's a story that is just for us."

I was very proud of my book, especially when the first print had sold out and it started topping charts. Jim had asked me to sign the book when it first arrived in the store and he still has that copy on the shelf behind the counter. It had been emotional going through my journals to get the pieces that I wanted to write about. To read the words that had been unspoken because I was too afraid. That was the hardest time to write about, when I had first arrived at the prison. My fear at first meeting the girls who slowly broke down those walls. All the words that I was afraid to speak to them at the time because I had lost my voice, were there for the girls to read, and they did. They knew how much it meant that they had brought me into their group, how cared for and protected I felt. Without those girls, I know there is a chance that I wouldn't have survived.

Having Ros call me from the prison in tears had me breaking down. I was worried that they would hear what I had written second hand, that they would have to wait until they were released until they could read it but Warden Roach had decided that the library needed more books and my girls were the first to read it.

I think the only person who complained from in there was Morgan. I had changed her name but there was no doubt that she would know it was her I was writing about, it would teach her for being such a bitch.

Her, I don't think she ever read it, I'll be happy of that fact if she didn't. She had her say, had a staring role in my story but the book was mine and the words were not made for her. Her release should've been soon if she didn't take the easy way out. She was found hung by her bed sheet in her cell when she had barely served half her sentence. It was Jason who came and told me, not wanting me to hear by the press. I didn't cry, I didn't feel anything for that woman and I certainly didn't think about her on the day of her funeral. She had been dead to me long before that.

"Here you go Ana" Christian said, bringing me from my thoughts as he handed me my drink.

Breastfeeding Phoebe, I know there would be no alcohol in it, unlike everyone else's.

As I sipped my drink, wrapped in Christian's arms, my eyes followed Julie to her husband Pete who was on the beach. They had bumped into each other as she was coming out of a coffee shop in Seattle, covering them both in coffee in the process. They had laughed, introduced themselves as she apologised. Julie had called me, worried the day she was meeting him for dinner, knowing that she needed to tell him where she had spent much of the past few years. It wasn't the best thing to start your first date, especially when she just blurted it out when he had asked her to tell him something about herself. He had listened to her side, taken everything in and even kissed her cheek when he dropped her back home again. She had no idea if she would ever see him again. Two days later, she found him stood on her porch, soaked by the heavy rain with roses in his hand and they have been inseparable ever since.

"Mommy, can I have a drink please" Teddy said, running towards me.

"I think those hands need cleaning first" I laughed as he held his sandy hands up to my face.

I left Christian's arms and made my way inside, taking half the beach behind us it looked like. Washing Teddy's hands, I made him his drink.

"How is the fire going."

"Good, we lighting it soon" he said excitedly,

"Well you stay back when they do" I told him as he looked at me just like my Dad does. "Go" I said, ticking his little behind that had him running out the door.

"He gets faster every day" Mia told me as I stepped back outside again.

"Too fast sometimes. Speaking of fast how did that speed dating night you went to go."

"It was hilarious, I still can't believe I agreed to it. There were some hot men there though, you should've come."

"Excuse me" Christian said, wrapping his arm around me. "Mine."

"The whole planet knows that she's yours" Mia laughed. "I meant that there was a large meal as well. We always joked in prison that we would go anywhere as long as a free lunch was provided."

"God, I remember that" I laughed, thinking back to our many sloppy food conversations in prison.

We had joked when we got out of prison that if we couldn't get a job, we would turn up to anything that provided a free lunch. I think a speed dating party was taking it too far for a married woman though.

"I will let you enjoy them Mia. I'm happy to have all my meals with my husband."

I looked up to him, kissing his lips as they came down to mine.

"Ok, Mommy Daddy who wants her, she has happily left you a present" Gwen said, interrupting our kiss.

"I will take her" Hannah said, picking my baby girl up. "They want the good parts but panic at the others" she mumbled kissing Phoebe's forehead as she walked into the house.

"Did you meet anyone at this dating thing then" Ros asked Mia.

"I did, I have a proper date on Tuesday. I only went as the girls from work wanted to go but I have a date and they lucked out."

"See you're special" Kate smile.

"She's something" Ros mumbled, getting an apple thrown at her, to which she caught and started to eat.

"Why does this apple taste of sand" she said wiping her mouth.

"That's because Teddy was carrying it around earlier and kept dropping it on the beach" Mia said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

We all laughed as we watched Ros make her way into the house, trying to wipe sand off her tongue on the way. She came back out about five minutes later, with the apple now clean to which she proceeded to eat.

"Taste better now" she smiled, making me giggle.

We watched the bonfire being lit, Teddy's hand firmly encased in his grandfathers. To say my Dad loves his grand babies as he calls them would be an understatement. The first time he had held either of them he cried. Dad had been worried when he was first diagnosed with cancer that he would never see me grow up. Now he has his grandchildren, he strives to make sure he enjoys every day, does everything he can to keep himself healthy. Sometimes a simple cold can catch up with him but thankfully he's been able to fight them off.

I walked down to the beach, taking my shoes off on the way before my feet hit the sand.

"Mommy look, we match" Teddy said, showing me his bare foot.

"I don't know who they get it from" Dad said.

"What" I asked.

"This love of being barefoot, even when the sand is cold."

"It's a freedom, to take a breath of air and feel free. Sounds silly but being in that place my memories of us on the beach were very vivid so that's what I

clung onto, what I wanted to do when I was free."

"You are free, Annie" he said, wrapping his arm around me as we watching the fire start to burn.

"It pops Mommy" Teddy said, getting down from Carrick's arms and stood at my side.

"Yes, the wood pops when it gets really hot. We better step back a bit more otherwise we will get hot feet" he took a few little steps back, his tiny feet next to mine.

I heard someone approaching, turning to see Kate had come to join us, holding my baby girl in her arms.

"You finally got a hold" I smiled.

"Yes, finally although she is sleeping now."

"She's comfy on her Auntie Kate."

I looked to my beautiful little girl, my double as far as my Dad is concerned, when I was her age.

"How are you doing yourself Mommy" I asked, patting her enlarged stomach.

"Ready to meet the little guy" she smiled, especially when Elliot came behind her and wrapped his arms around her bump and kissed his wife's head.

These two made me cry when they finally told us they were together. Friendship is all Kate could offer him for a long time and he was happy to wait. They became close, best friends doing most everything together, everything apart from visiting Lauren and Miles. That is something she did on her own for a long time, tending their graves every week, sometimes everyday because she needed to be close to them. The turning point in their friendship was when she asked him to go with her to the cemetery, introduced Elliot to her children and her children to him. He had seen photos of them, we all had. Those few photos she had on the cell wall were what got her through those years without them. Leaving the cemetery that day, he had taken her home and she had kissed him at the door, telling him she was ready if he still wanted her. I think they were both in tears that day, all of us girls certainly were as we just wanted to see her happy. Finding out she was pregnant, was another emotional time for the couple. It was what they both wanted but were too afraid to wish for. There is no doubt that all her children will be loved just the same, whether they're with us now or not.

"Auntie Kate, when is your phoebe being born" Teddy asked her.

"My Phoebe, oh you mean my baby" she asked, seeing his little nodding head.

"Well I actually have a little Teddy in my stomach, a little boy just like you."

"Really" he asked, inquisitive as ever. "Will he be called Teddy too."

"No, otherwise we would call your name and you would both come running. He will have his own name."

"When we decide on one" Elliot told us.

"We still have time, no rush" she smiled up to him, kissing his lips.

"Teddy" Ros called out, gesturing for him to go to her.

"Coming Auntie Rossy" he said, running back to the house, carefully climbing the steps.

"I love when he calls her that" Kate giggled.

"I know. Imagine anyone calling her Rossy in there, she would've had their head" I laughed.

I looked to the deck where Ros now had Teddy on her lap, sneaking him chocolate no doubt. Her and Gwen were the Aunts that got the children hyped up on sugar and then happily sent them home again.

I know they would've loved to have children of their own but adoption is out. Criminal records are a big no no when it comes to adopting so I think in a way they have adopted mine and I know when Kate and Eliot's little boy comes, there will be no difference there.

Ros and Gwen live not that far away now, having no real family back in Seattle where they were originally from. They wanted to be close to the people they loved so actually bought a place in between here and Montesano. That town, I think the girls like to torture as there was no doubt when they went for a look around that everyone knew who they were and that they had been in prison with me. I have no reason to go back there any more as Dad sold up and bought a place a bit further down the beach.

"I hope he's not going to be sick" Christian said, holding phoebe now.

"No, you know what they're like. Besides If they make him sick they will be getting a phone call to come and clean it up and you know what Ros is like with vomit."

"Yeah, pathetic" Hannah laughed.

"How's your new job going" Christian asked her.

"Really well."

"Do they know" I asked.

"Yes, my manager said that it was up to me if I wanted people to know. After leaving my last job the way I did with the prejudice that I received, I would rather not go through that again. They listened, they're only a small firm so there was not a lot of people to tell but they seem ok. One did ask if I knew you or your story."

"What did you tell them."

"I asked if they had read your book, most had. I just told them that I'm Hannah."

"You're a celeb now in your job" Gwen said as she came over and wrapped her arm around Hannah's shoulder.

"No, I'm just me, finally doing a real job that I like."

"I'm proud of you girl, we all are" Gwen told her.

"I'm proud of you all" Dad said when we were all back on the sand. "Proud that you all stuck together and so happy that my family has grown to encompass you all into it."

"Will you adopt us Ray" Ros teased, kissing my Dad's cheek which made him blush.

"I think I did that a long time ago, just don't have the paperwork to prove it."

"Don't worry Ray, we adopted you too" Gwen told him.

"Oh, Phoebe has been sick" I said, looking to my daughter as Christian tried to clean her up.

"It wasn't me, I didn't give her any" Ros said, holding her hands up.

"No Auntie Rossy, you gave it me all" Teddy told her, which made us all laugh.

"That was our secret" she said, picking him up and holding him over her head.

"It is, but I don't have secrets from Mommy and Daddy" he giggled.

"I will go and get her cleaned up" Christian said.

"It's ok, I will go and take her in, see if I can put her down in the crib. Make sure Teddy doesn't have any more chocolate" I told him as I took Phoebe from his arms.

I left them all around the bonfire, heading into the house. Phoebe was quickly changed again, falling asleep before I managed to get her into the crib. Taking the monitor with me, I headed into the laundry room, placing her clothes into the washer and turning it on. Nothing smells worse than baby sick, well apart from when Christian takes his shoes off after his jog down the beach. That even sends Teddy running for cover.

I looked out of the large glass windows and down to the beach. Gwen, Hannah and Teddy were paddling in the water and I could hear their laughter from here.

Stopping at the bookcase, I pulled my book down. I loved the cover so much, our hands all together in a never breaking circle. Bad Girls, the original title had been left behind because there was so much more to us all than that. The title we went with at Ros's insistence, I prefer so much more because every word of it is true.

 _ **The Little Mouse Who Found Her Voice.**_

 _A good girls fight to survive and be heard._

 _By_

 _Anastasia Grey_

I opened the cover seeing the title there again before turning to the next page to read what I had written.

 _To Christian, Thank you for giving me my perfect life, for helping me achieve my dream. Those footsteps we have taken in the sand together will stay with me forever._

 _To Dad, my constant supporter. You never gave up the fight for me to be heard, especially when no one wanted to listen._

 _And Ros, Gwen, Kate, Julie, Mia and Hannah, My girls. The bond we share will never be broken. You fought tirelessly to help me speak again and helped me find my voice once more._

 _To you all, you're my world, I love you._

Feeling myself get emotional again, I placed it back onto the shelf.

"Baby are you ok" Christian asked walking towards me.

"I am, I really am. I love you, have I told you that today."

"Only twenty times."

"Well, I need to say it twenty more. I love you so much Christian Grey."

"And I love you Ana Grey. You need to stop reading those words if they get you upset every time."

"No" I said as we walked back out onto the deck. "They're words that are the truth and they should be read."

He leaned down kissing my lips as I was wrapped in his arms. No amount of kisses were ever enough from this man.

"I love you Ana and our babies and that crazy lot down there."

I knew what he meant as we made our way back down to the beach, my shoes I had slipped on earlier left on the deck. Teddy ran over to us, jumping into our arms as we held him between us.

I had laughed and cried with these people here, smiled and been held when it was needed the most. However we came to be in this group didn't matter, we were here because we were meant to be together, we were here because we were a family.

 _The end xx_

 **Thank you to every one who has joined me on this journey with these girls.**

 **It's funny. When I wrote the summary for this story, I had gotten to chapter ten and there was no Christian yet as the girls stories had pulled me in. I went back to the start and started weaving his story through theirs.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline**


End file.
